Luke x Tony x Ravi : The Love Triangle
by kjay15
Summary: Luke, Tony, and Ravi all have feeling for each other, what happens when those feelings are released... ***WARNING - This story contains many gay sex scenes and other adult stuff***
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, you excited about this story? I know I am. Alright, this story will contain MATURE LANGUAGE, UNDERAGE GAY SEX, TOYS, NUDITY, AND MUCH MORE ADULT STUFF! If you're not into that stuff please click the back button. This story's meant for adults, not young people. It's about Luke & Tony & Ravi getting together. Please review and I DO NOT OWN JESSIE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. P.S - I changed some ages a little just to fit the story.**

(Beginning of Chapter 1)

It was a cold, Autumn morning on a Saturday. Everyone was eating breakfast, just some waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs. The school year had begun a month before and the kids were not happy about it. They wanted Summer all year around. Jessie, who is 22, has long, curly, red hair and hazel eyes said "Okay kids, we're all going to the park, it's a beautiful day and you need some fresh air." Emma, who is 14, has long, bouncy blonde hair and hazel eyes said "Umm, Jessie it's not a beautiful day, haven't you looked outside?"

"No, but the weather man said today was going to be warm and sunny." Jessie replied.

"Hello! The weather man is always wrong! Go looked out the window." Emma said.

"Alright fine" Jessie said as she walked out of the kitchen and over to the terrace door, she opened the curtains and saw pouring rain, cloudy skies, and then suddenly a burst of lightning across the city. Jessie frowned and said "Oh great!"

- 2 HOURS LATER -

Luke, who is 12, has short, curly brown hair, and chocolate-brown eyes, was drawing on some paper, truth is Luke is a fantastic artist, he takes classes and everything. He sighed and put his pencil down. He then opened up his laptop and quickly checked his e-mail. He then grew bored again and decided to check up on Ravi, who is 11, has dark raven-colored hair, and cocoa-colored eyes. He had not heard from him since breakfast. Luke quickly walked over to his door and opened it, he walked over to Ravi's door and saw all the pictures on the door, one was of Mrs. Kipling, Ravi's giant water minister lizard. She had died two months before, and Ravi took it very hard. Luke then cracked open the door a little and looked inside. What he saw made him gasp in disbelief. He saw his little brother laying on his bed, naked, while masturbating. Ravi moaned as he pumped his dick up and down. Luke who is grossed out was quickly about to close the door, but Ravi then moaned "Oh, Luke" as he tilted his head back. Luke quickly became excited and continued to watch. Ravi moaned louder as he shot his load all over himself. Luke quickly gasped at the amount of semen shooting out, Luke quickly shut the door and ran back into his room, he closed and locked his door, and quickly ripped off his jeans, allowing full view of Luke's Spider-Man briefs, which allowed full view of the growing bulge in the crotch area. Luke pulled down his underwear and quickly started to pump his dick. He moaned as he shot his load on the floor, and quickly pulled his underwear and pants back on. He then grabbed some tissues and wiped up the mess. Luke was so excited, sure he's masturbated before, but he had never came that quickly and shot it that far. Luke quickly then thought of Ravi and his naked body. Luke had never seen Ravi naked before, only shirtless a few times, like when they were in a pool. Luke had never felt attracted to Ravi before, but since Ravi called out Luke's name while masturbating, it made him feel aroused by the thought. Luke then thought that maybe, just maybe, that something between him and Ravi would spark.

(End of Chapter 1)

**So what did you think? Do you like it? Yes or No? Please leave a review down below and tell me what you think about the idea, but please be nice about it. Just to warn you that this chapter had the small sex stuff, other chapters will have more horny things, so you've been warned. Also, I have another story as well, it's rated K+ and about the children of famous Disney characters, so if you want check it out please do. I will update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and gals, so here's chapter two, hope you like it, and don't worry, Tony will be in the next chapter. I do not own Jessie or the characters

(Beginning of Chapter 2)

It was now night, everybody was asleep, except for Luke. He was still up, re-imagining the scenario in his head over and over again. When Ravi was masturbating in his bed and he moaned out Luke's name. Luke couldn't believe it, Ravi, his own brother, thought of him while masturbating. Luke had to do something, he had to tell Ravi he saw him, and knows what happened. Luke then thought about what he was gonna do, but ended up falling asleep while thinking, after all, thinking wasn't Luke's strong suit.

- The Next Morning -

Luke woke up, he was groggy, his hair was a mess, and he had dry drool on his mouth and pillow. This was Luke's typical morning. He got up and went to the bathroom, where he washed his face, brushed his hair, and brushed his teeth. He then went downstairs and into the kitchen. Only Jessie and Emma were in there.

Luke said "Morning guys"

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Jessie asked.

"Fine, you?" Luke replied.

"Well, I had a seven-year old keep crawling in my bed every thirty minutes" Jessie answered and took a sip of her juice.

Just then, Zuri, who is 7 years old, has shoulder-length, curly, black hair, and big brown eyes, walked into the kitchen and said "Morning!" to everyone.

"Speak of the devil" Jessie said.

"Hey Jessie, will you take me and Zuri to the movie theatre to see High Heel High School today at 2:15?" Emma asked Jessie.

"Yeah Please! It's about these spy-girls who disguise themselves as popular girls also known as High Heels because they wear ten inch high heels, and they have to save the high school from destruction!" Zuri said while jumping excitedly.

"I don't know, who will watch Luke and Ravi? Bertram is on vacation remember?" Jessie said.

"Oh Jessie don't worry about us! Ravi is smart and responsible, and I will not get into trouble I swear! Just go!" Luke replied.

"Uh, alright fine! I will take you girls." Jessie said.

"Yeah!" Emma and Zuri said at the same time.

- Four Hours Later -

Jessie, Emma, and Zuri had just left to go to the theatre and Luke was sitting on the couch. He still didn't know what to do, he was scared to ask Ravi about it. So he just went up to his room and just started to draw. It always seemed to calm him down. But what didn't calm him down was that he realized he was drawing Ravi. He was drawing him naked, laying on a bed, with his penis fully erect and throbbing. Luke quickly crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash.

Luke had decided, he was going to confront Ravi. He got up, and walked over to his door. He opened it and walked out over to Ravi's door. He breathed deeply and knocked on the door. He heard Ravi yell "One second!" and then suddenly the door flew open. Luke happy to see that Ravi had clothes on, said "Hey Ravi! What have you been doing?" and Ravi said "Just playing video games" and Luke said "Oh, mind if I play?" and Ravi said "Well, I just finished, I was actually about to go downstairs and get some food" and walked out of the door and downstairs. Luke followed him closely and went into the kitchen with him.

Ravi had grabbed some bread slices, some ham, and some cheese, and quickly sat down at the table, and put the pieces together to form a sandwich. Luke grabbed a bowl, a spoon, some milk, and some cereal and sat across from Ravi. He poured the cereal in the bowl, and then he poured the milk, and then shoved his spoon in. They both ate their lunch in silence, and when they were done, they put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Now they were both sitting on the couch, watching a football game. It was storming outside, rain was pouring hard, and a flash of lightning occurred about every twenty seconds. Then suddenly the power went out, and the room went dark.

"Oh great" Luke said.

"I guess now we have to find some candles" Ravi said as he got up off the couch, and walked into the kitchen. Luke followed him and they both searched the cabinets and drawers for candles.

"Found them!" Luke said as he opened a drawer and saw them.

"Perfect" Ravi replied.

Luke grabbed some matches, and ignited them, he then placed them to the tip of the candle and ignited them too. They both walked back into the living room and placed candles all around.

Suddenly, Luke's phone began to buzz. Luke looked at it, it was a text from Jessie. The text read "The roads are closed due to the flooding, so were stuck at the movie theatre" and Luke texted back "Alright, we will be fine, just get home when you can" and put his phone down. Ravi said "Who texted you?" and Luke turned to face him and said "Jessie, she said that the roads are closed and they're stuck at the movie theatre." Ravi then said "So were gonna be alone for a few hours?" and Luke said "Probably."

"So what should we do?" Ravi asked.

"I don't know?" Luke replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, do you want to play a board game?" Ravi said.

"Well, actually I need to ask you something" Luke said nervously.

"What is it?" Ravi replied.

"Well, yesterday, when I playing my video game, I got bored and decided to check on you, and when I opened your door, I saw you, you were masturbating" Luke said even more nervously.

"Oh god" Ravi said.

"But, that's fine Ravi! It's completely normal, but what freaked me out even more is that I heard you say my name while doing it." Luke said.

"Oh, that? Umm, I didn't say Luke, I said uh, umm, I said Lu-cy." Ravi lied.

"Ravi, come on, you're a terrible liar, I know what I heard." Luke said.

"Fine! Alright, I like you Luke!" Ravi shouted.

"Ravi calm down, it's alright!" Luke said.

"Why?" Ravi asked.

"Because I kinda like you too." Luke said looking down at his feet.

"Really?" Ravi said.

"Yeah, ever since I heard you say my name, I've felt attracted to you." Luke said.

They both get closer to each other and look into each other's eyes. Luke says "Ravi, I want to kiss you" and Ravi smiles and said "Then do it!" and Luke leans in and kisses Ravi on the lips. Then suddenly Tony walks in from the kitchen yelling "Luke! Ravi! Jessie told me to check up on you! The door was unlocked so I let myself in!" before he saw them kissing. Luke and Ravi broke the kiss and stared at Tony. The room was filled with silence.

(End of Chapter 2)

Okay, so I left it at a cliffhanger. But the next chapter will be up soon. Anyway, please leave a review down below. Hope you all love the story and continue to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals, so ready for this chapter? I hope you are because it's here, please review down below and I hope you like it! I do not own Jessie or the characters.

(Beginning of Chapter 3)

Tony had just walked in on Luke and Ravi kissing. After they broke the kiss they stared at him, the room was filled with silence. Luke said "Oh god, Tony, I-It's not what it looks like"

"Yeah! Luke was helping me get something out of my eye!" Ravi said nervously.

"You two were kissing?" Tony asked in the form of a question.

"No!" Luke and Ravi said at the same time.

"I saw you guys. You two were kissing" Tony said.

"Tony, just please don't tell anyone!" Luke said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"There is only one way for me not to tell" Tony said with a smirk on his face.

"Anything, what is it?" Ravi said.

"Well, since you both are cute little boys, and I'm kinda hot, why don't we do it?" Tony said smiling.

"Wait, you like boys?" Luke asked as he wiped away the tears from his face.

"What about Jessie?" Ravi asked.

"Oh I only dated her so I could get closer to you two" Tony said.

"What do you mean by we do it?" Ravi asked confused about what Tony asked them to do.

"Wait, are you telling me you have never had sex?" Tony asked the boys.

"No, I thought you could only have sex with girls" Luke exclaimed.

"Oh, that's so adorable, haven't you ever masturbated before?" Tony said.

"Yes, but we do that when we're alone at night or something" Ravi said.

"Okay, so you just do it because you're lonely?" Tony asked.

"I guess" Luke said looking down at his feet.

"Well, let's fix that!" Tony exclaimed and quickly grabbed both boys hand and then took them up to Luke's room. Once they entered, Tony quickly shut and locked the door. Luke said "Umm, Tony, I'm not sure about this, what if somebody finds out, won't you go to jail?"

"Maybe, but nobody will find out, and plus you'll love it" Tony exclaimed.

"Well, what do we do first?" Ravi asked.

"First, we all have to be naked" Tony said with a smile.

"Uh, I don't know, I don't want to be naked in front of my brother or you" Luke said nervously.

"Oh don't think of him as your brother, think of him as your lover, and besides weren't you just kissing him?" Tony said.

"Yeah Luke, it'll be fine, besides we all like each other, and we're both virgins, so who better to lose it to than someone you know?" Ravi said.

"I still don't know, Tony what do you think?" Luke asked.

"I think you should do it" Tony said.

"Well, are you still a virgin?" Luke asked.

"Oh, no, I lost my virginity to some guy in an alley when I was younger than Ravi!" Tony exclaimed.

"Really?" Ravi asked.

"Yeah, he followed me down an alley, and shoved me against the wall, pulled down my pants, and then started to suck on my dick, I started to moan, so he sucked faster, I shot my load down his throat, and he apparently wanted more, so he striped me naked and fucked me doggy-style right there! He shot his load up my ass so far it's probably still there!" Tony said proudly.

"Isn't that rape? Or molestation?" Luke asked.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it" Tony said with a smile.

"Well, did you ever have sex with Jessie? Or any other girl?" Ravi asked.

"No, never with Jessie! Although, she wanted to a lot! The only other people I've had sex with was the guy in the alley, some boy I went to middle school with, and then again in high school, and I also fucked some teenage boys at the park last week, they all loved it!" Tony exclaimed with excitement.

"We get it! You're not a virgin!" Luke says.

"Well, do you want to do it?" Tony asked Luke.

"Come on please, Luke!" Ravi asked.

"Alright fine!" Luke said.

"Great! So who wants to undress first?" Tony asked.

"I think you should Tony, after all you are the master" Ravi said.

"Oh, alright, but don't call me master, you can call me...um...daddy!" Tony exclaimed.

"Cool!" Ravi said with excitement.

"Umm...alright?" Luke said nervously.

Tony then grabbed the neck line of his green t-shirt, and pulled it off, fully revealing his chest and six-pack. Both boys stared in amazement. Tony kicked off his shoes and socks, and then undid his belt and slid it off. Tony then unbuttoned his jeans and slid out of the them. Allowing both boys to see his tight, red, boxer briefs, which were outlining Tony's hard dick. Tony grabbed the waistband of his underwear, and pulled them down, allowing his fourteen-inch, massive, rock hard cock to fly out. Both boys were speechless, with their mouths hanging open. Tony smiled at their reaction and said "Alright Ravi your turn!"

"Okay, I will undress now!" Ravi said proudly. He kicked off his sandals, and then his socks. He then grabbed the neck line of his bright orange shirt and pulled it over his head and off, fully exposing his chest and four pack. Ravi then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down and off, allowing for Luke and Tony to see his dark green briefs. Which were outlining Ravi's hard dick. Ravi then grabbed the waistband of his briefs and slid them down and off. Allowing his nine-inch, throbbing, rock-solid dick to bounce out. He then said with a smile "Alright, Luke it's your turn!"

"Umm...o-okay" Luke replied. He quickly kicked off his shoes and socks, and then grabbed the top button of his buttoned up shirt. Tony sighs and walks over to Luke, he grabbed Luke's shirt and pulled it, snapping all the buttons off, opening the shirt and allowing everyone to see Luke's chest and six-pack. Luke yelled "Hey! Your ripped off the buttons!" and Tony said "I'll buy you another one!" and Luke said "Fine!" and continued to undress. He unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid out of them. Leaving him in his Superman briefs. Tony giggled and said "That's your underwear?" and Luke said in defense "I like superheroes!" and grabbed the waistband of his underwear. Luke pulled them down, allowing his eleven-inch, thick, juicy, rock hard cock to fly out. Tony said "Wow, Luke? I didn't know you had such a monster dick in those tight pants you were all the time!" and began to stare at Luke's penis. Luke covered his penis with his hands and said "Stop staring at it!"

"You can't blame him!" Ravi said as he started to stare at Luke's dick too.

"Whatever, let's just fuck each other already!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm so horny!" Ravi said with excitement.

"A-Alright" Luke said nervously.

(End of Chapter 3)

Hope you enjoyed and I will update soon! Please leave a review down below with your ideas, and I'm sorry I left you hanging with this chapter, but don't worry, more sex-stuff in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys and gals, that's right, it's time for a new chapter. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review down below. I do not own Jessie or the characters. Warning, this chapter does have actual sex in it.

(Beginning of Chapter 4)

"A-Alright" Luke said nervously.

Tony walked over to the boys and grabbed their dicks. Both boys shuddered as he touched them, sending chills down their spines, no one else had ever touched their penis before. Tony smiled as he began to stoke them, making both boys moan in pleasure. Tony then said "Form a triangle!" and all the boys formed into a triangle. Tony then said "Now we all masturbate together" and started to stroke his own dick. Both boys began to stroke their own dicks as well, and all of them started to moan. Soon, they all were pumping their dicks up and down with pre-cum leaking out all over their hands as they moaned in pleasure even louder than before. Ravi uttered "Ugh, T-Tony, I-I'm gonna c-cum" as he tilted his head back. Tony smiled and said "Do it Ravi! Cum for daddy!"

"I-I'm C-Cum-ming!" Ravi yelled as he shot out his load, covering him with his own, silky, white semen.

"D-Dad-dy, I-I'm ab-bout to cum t-too!" Luke exclaimed as he pumped his dick faster.

"Do it Luke! Shoot your cum all over yourself!" Tony exclaimed.

"I-I'm C-Cumming D-Dad-dy!" Luke screamed as he shot his jizz all over himself.

Tony smiled at how much jizz both boys had inside them, and quickly said "Dad-dy is gonna c-cum t-too boys!" as he shot out his load covering him in his own wet, sticky, semen. Tony then said "Daddy is very proud of you boys" as he ruffled their hair. Tony then said "Clean each other off"

Both boys then began to lick off each others cum-coated bodies. Tony getting horny at the sight, tells them to lick off his cum too. Both boys quickly lick Tony's body, swallowing all of the semen.

"Thank you daddy! That was amazing!" Ravi said as he out his clothes back on.

"Yes! That was awesome! Can we please, please, please do it again!" Luke said excitingly.

"Sure buddy, how about tomorrow, after you get home from school?" Tony said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ravi said.

"Cool, but you two need to lose your virginity first, I'm not comfortable with taking a kids virginity, so you two need to fuck each other before then okay?" Tony asked.

"So wait! You're not comfortable with taking someones virginity, but you're fine with masturbating with them and having sex with them later?" Luke asked.

"Pretty much!" Tony said as he got dressed.

"Umm...okay?" Luke said as he got dressed as well.

"Well see you tomorrow!" Tony said as he left the room. Luke and Ravi looked at each other and smiled.

- Later that night -

It was 11:37, everyone was asleep, except for Luke. He had waited till everyone was asleep to go. He walked to his door, and into the hallway. He tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake anyone. He slowly walked into Ravi's room and shut the door. He looked and saw Ravi sleeping. Luke smiled, he loved how Ravi looked when he slept. Luke walked over to Ravi's bed and pulled down the covers and got inside and pulled the covers back up. Luke faced Ravi and saw his face, Luke stared at Ravi's lips, wanting to kiss them again. Luke leaned in and quickly kissed Ravi on the lips. Lucky for him, Ravi was a very heavy sleeper. Luke then quickly fell asleep next to Ravi.

The next morning Ravi woke up first, he saw Luke sleeping next to him and quickly woke him up.

"Dude! Hurry up and go back to your room before Jessie wakes up!" Ravi said while pushing Luke out of the bed.

"Alright, I'm going!" Luke said as he ran out of the room and into his own.

About ten minutes later, Jessie woke up and woke all the others kids to get ready for school. Luke changed out of his pajamas and into some red skinny jeans, and a light grey t-shirt with a open, buttoned, plaid shirt over it, and some dark blue converse shoes. Ravi changed out of his pajamas and into some regular jeans, and a bright orange t-shirt with some regular tennis shoes. After they ate breakfast, the kids went down to the bus to go to school. They all passed Tony on the way there, and Luke and Ravi winked as they walked by. Then they all got on the bus and went to school.

It was now 3rd period, both Luke and Ravi were in gym class. They were now wearing their gym uniform, just a light blue t-shirt and some black shorts. They were both talking to each other.

"Alright, so we ask Coach Penny to go to the restroom, and then we go and have sex, is that good?" Luke said.

"Sounds perfect!" Ravi said.

"Alright, let's go" Luke said as he and Ravi walked over to Coach Penny. Luke said "Hey Coach Penny, may I go to the bathroom?" and Ravi said "Me too, I really need to go!"

"Alright, fine" Coach Penny answered.

Both boys walked out of the gym and into the hallway. They quickly walked to Luke's locker and Luke put in the combination, and then opened it and grabbed a sign that read "Out of Order"

"Alright, let's go!" Luke said as he closed his locker. They both walked to the bathroom, and Luke placed the sign on the door so no one would come in. They both walked into the bathroom and looked around and made sure no one was in one of the stalls. They quickly locked the door and stared at each other.

"So? Are you ready?" Ravi asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Luke answered.

"So do you want to be on top?" Ravi asked.

"Umm...okay!" Luke replied.

"Cool" Ravi said.

They both leaned in and started to kiss each other, Ravi wrapped his arms around Luke's hips and Luke did the same. They battled over who was dominant, but eventually Luke one, shoving his tongue in Ravi's mouth. They both kissed for a couple of minutes, and then things got more intense. Ravi started to tug at Luke's shirt, trying to pull it up, but Luke wouldn't let him, liking at how annoyed Ravi got.

Eventually, Luke let Ravi remove his shirt, letting him pull it up and over his head. Fully exposing Luke's chest and abs. Ravi started to pinch at Luke's nipples, making them get hard and pointy. Luke then grabbed the bottom of Ravi's shirt and pulled it up and over his head, leaving both boys shirtless. Luke then started to pinch at Ravi's nipples, getting them erect as well.

The boys started to make out again, rubbing their hands all over each other's bodies. Both boys were extremely horny, and ready to act on it. Luke pushed Ravi into one of the stalls and locked the door. They both continued to make out as Luke pressed Ravi against the door. Luke then reached down to Ravi's shorts and fondled Ravi's dick through the shorts. Luke then grabbed the waistband of Ravi's shorts and pulled them down, revealing his yellow briefs. Luke then fondled Ravi's dick through the underwear, making his dick leak pre-cum through the fabric.

Ravi then got down on his knees, and grabbed the waistband of Luke's shorts and pulled them down slowly. Exposing Luke's Batman briefs, perfectly outlining Luke's rock hard member. Ravi started sucking Luke's dick through the fabric, making Luke moan. Pre-cum was already oozing through the fabric, and being swallowed by Ravi, turning him on even more. Ravi grabbed the waistband of Luke's underwear and slowly pulled them down, allowing Luke's eleven-inch, thick, pre-cum covered, rock hard cock to fly out and hit Ravi on the cheek. Ravi quickly engulfed Luke's dick inside his mouth, mixing his saliva with the pre-cum. Luke started to moan as Ravi sucked on him. Luke ran his hands through Ravi's hair, pulling on it and moving his head forward, forcing Ravi to swallow more of his meat. Ravi bobbed his head back and forth, with his hands on Luke's hips to try and push more of Luke's dick inside his mouth. They both moaned in pleasure.

"Oh...God, R-Ravi, I-I'm ab-bout to c-cum!" Luke said as he pulled on Ravi's hair.

Ravi quickly sucked faster, bobbing his head at a much faster pace, causing Luke to moan louder.

"Oh! Rav-vi! I-I'm c-cum-ming!" Luke yelled as he gripped the boys hair and tilted his back as he shot his seed down his brothers throat. Ravi swallowed all of it, leaving some of it dripping out of his mouth. Ravi got up and kissed Luke, allowing him to taste his own cum.

"Luke, please suck me!" Ravi said as he broke the kiss.

Luke smiled and pressed Ravi against the wall, he quickly got down on his knees, and pulled down Ravi's briefs, allowing his nine-inch, throbbing, juicy, rock hard cock to fly out and smack Luke in the cheek. Luke quickly gripped Ravi's manhood, and shoved it in his mouth. Ravi began to moan as Luke bobbed his head back and forth. Ravi grabbed the back of Luke's head and pushed his forward, forcing him to swallow more of his meat. Luke let his tongue explore Ravi's cock, covering it in his saliva. Luke continued to bob his head back and forth, tasting pre-cum leaking from Ravi's cock. Ravi started to moan even louder as he grew near. Luke feeling him tense up, started to suck faster.

"Uh-h L-Luke, I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!" Ravi moaned as he tightened his grip on Luke's head.

Luke bobbed his head back and forth even faster, causing Ravi to go over the edge.

"L-Luke! I-I'm cu-umming!" Ravi yelled as he shot his load down Luke's throat. Luke licked it all up, and quickly kissed Ravi, allowing him to taste his own semen. They both made out for a couple of minutes, until Ravi broke the kiss and said "Luke, please fuck me!"

Luke stared into Ravi's eyes and asked "Are you sure?"

"I-I'm sure! I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me, I want you to plow into me so hard that I can't walk strait for a week!" Ravi exclaimed.

"Okay" Luke said as they both got on the floor. Ravi laid on his back while Luke fell to his knees. Luke spread Ravi's legs apart giving him the perfect view of Ravi's entrance. Luke said "Are you ready?"

"Yes! Please fuck me Luke!" Ravi said.

"Alright then, first let me stretch you out" Luke replied.

Luke quickly licked his fingers and pushed his index finger inside Ravi. Ravi gasped in pain, but then in delight as Luke slowly pushed more of his finger inside him. Luke then added a second finger, stretching Ravi's hole even more, and then added a third finger, causing Ravi to moan in pleasure. Luke slowly moved his fingers, stretching Ravi even more. After a couple minutes, Luke pulled his fingers out of Ravi and aligned his dick with his entrance.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"Yes! Please fuck me!" Ravi said.

"Okay" Luke replied, and then slowly pushed into Ravi. Ravi gasped in pain as his hole is stretched by Luke's massive cock. Luke got halfway in when Ravi asked him to stop. Luke asked "Does it hurt?"

"A little" Ravi replied.

"Do you want me to stop?" Luke asked.

"No, please continue, it doesn't hurt anymore" Ravi answered.

"Alright" Luke said and shoved more of his cock inside Ravi. Ravi started to moan in pleasure, as he got used to Luke inside him. Luke said "Can I start moving?"

"Yes" Ravi replied.

"Okay" Luke answered and started to pull out, and then shoved deeper in, Ravi moaned even louder as Luke stretched him even more. Luke continued to plow into Ravi, loving every second of this. Luke moaned out "O-Oh, R-Ravi, so t-tight, s-so warm!" as he shoved deeper into Ravi.

The boys both began to moan even louder as they lost their virginity together, with Luke fucking Ravi in the ass like it was his job. Ravi started to gasp and moan as Luke started to hit his sweet spot, hitting it every time he shoved back in.

Luke wrapped his arms around Ravi's back as Ravi wrapped his arms around Luke's shoulders. Luke then began to stand up, holding Ravi on his cock as he brought him up as well. Luke pressed Ravi against the wall as he fucked him, Ravi's legs were around Luke's hips, he was being held up by Luke and the wall.

Luke continued to slam into him, making his balls smack Ravi. Luke then carried Ravi across the stall, letting Ravi bounce up and down on his cock, making both of them moan. Luke pressed Ravi against the door and shoved deeper inside him. Hitting his brothers sweet spot over and over. Both of them covered in sweat and rubbing against each other turned them on even more.

Luke started to moan "Oh, R-Rav-vi, I-I'm ab-bout to c-cum" followed by Ravi panting and saying "M-Me t-too baby, I-I'm gon-na cum t-too" as he tightened his grip on Luke's shoulders.

"Uh-h, I-I'm c-cumming!" Luke shouted as shot his jizz deep inside Ravi.

With Ravi feeling the semen gush inside him pushed him over the edge, he yelled "M-Me T-Too!" as he shot his cum all over both of them. They both panted as Luke still pressed Ravi against the door, his cock still deep inside him. Both of them rubbing against each other, mixing the sweat with the cum all over them. Thy boys fell to the floor, Luke pulled out of Ravi, making a slight popping sound, letting jizz come gushing out of Ravi. Luke then laid beside Ravi, both panting, still naked and covered in jizz and sweat.

"That...was...amazing!" Ravi said while gasping between words.

"Yeah...I...fucked you good!" Luke said finally catching his breath.

They both quickly kissed and licked each other up, and then grabbed their clothes and got dressed, they grabbed some paper towels and cleaned up the semen off the floor, and then went back to class.

(End of Chapter 4)

Alright, hope you guys liked this chapter, and please leave a review down below. The next chapter will be up soon, so please continue to read and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys and gals, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it, please leave a review with your own idea about the story.

(Beginning of Chapter 5)

The kids just got back home from school. Luke and Ravi were the happiest, because now they can have sex with Tony, since they lost their virginity together in the school bathroom. They quickly finished their homework, ate their after school snack and headed downstairs to see Tony. Although they told Jessie that they were going to the park to play basketball. Once they got down to the lobby, they ran over to the desk and saw Tony.

"Hey Tony! Guess what!" Luke said.

Tony looked around and saw nobody else in the lobby, so he said "What?"

"We did it!" Ravi exclaimed.

"You two had sex?" Tony asked.

"Yeah! Luke fucked me in the bathroom at our school! We're not virgins anymore!" Ravi said.

"Nice! In a public place, you two are wild!" Tony said smiling.

"It was so amazing, I mean my dick went so far inside him, he was so warm and tight!" Luke said.

"Awesome, so tell me all about it" Tony said.

"Okay, well me and Luke asked out teacher to go to the bathroom, and we got in there and started making out, next thing we know were both naked, with me sucking his dick and then him sucking mine, and then I let him fuck me!" Ravi said.

"Yeah, I plowed into him so deep, and then eventually, he bounced up and down on my dick, and then we both shot our cum all over ourselves." Luke said proudly.

"Amazing, you two sound so fucking hot when you talk about fucking someone!" Tony said.

"We can see that, considering your dick looks as hard as a rock!" Luke said as he saw Tony's dick fully erect though his pants.

Luke quickly looked down at his own pants and saw he was fully hard as well. Tony said "Well, looks like I'm not the only one!" and quickly sticks his hand down Luke's pants and strokes Luke's dick. Luke quickly starts to moan in pleasure. Ravi now jealous quickly shoves his hand down Luke's pants too, and strokes his dick as well. Luke now receiving a hand job from both of them, gets even more horny. Luke sticks one of his hands down Tony's pants and strokes his dick, and sticks his other hand down Ravi's pants. They all moan in harmony as they masturbated each other. Soon enough, they all shot their loads in their pants, causing them to get sticky.

"Here, let's get cleaned up as he bends down and starts licking Luke's wet, sticky spot on his pants. Luke quickly moans as Tony sucks him through his pants. Tony then switches to Ravi and sucks him as well. After he licked up the sticky semen from their pants, they did the same to him, making him moan in pleasure.

Tony then said "Alright, boys, tonight, I will be at your door, so you have to let me in after everyone goes to sleep, then we can suck and fuck each other all night!"

"Sounds awesome!" Luke said.

"Yeah! So like 11:30?" Ravi asked.

"Sure" Tony answered.

- Later that day -

It was later that day, and Luke and Ravi still had a few hours to go till they could be with Tony. But that managed to do things in the mean time. Luke was in his room drawing, and Ravi was playing video games. Until, Jessie called all the kids down for dinner. They all raced down the kitchen and sat down, with Ravi and Luke sitting next to each other. Luke looked at the the clock, it read "7:26" so about four more hours left. By the time Luke and Ravi finished eating, it was already "8:02" and they just went back upstairs, Jessie made them take showers, thinking that they were all sweaty from being at the park. So Luke and Ravi decided to take one together, they both went into Luke's bathroom and undressed, and then got in the shower.

Luke turned on the water and it came spraying down, soaking both of them. The boys giggled as they splashed each other with water. They then started to kiss each other, letting each other's tongues explore the other's mouth. They then cleaned each other off, and washed each others bodies and hair. Soon enough, they both were out of the shower. Since Luke had only one clean towel left, they shared it, both wrapped in it, drying each other off. They both then walked back into Luke's room and Ravi sat butt-naked on his bed. Luke went to his dresser and bent down and opened a drawer, knowing that Ravi had the perfect view of his ass. Luke threw some clothes at Ravi and then grabbed some for himself. They both changed, with Luke wearing a light blue t-shirt, and some dark blue pajama pants. While Ravi wore a buttoned up red shirt, and some light grey sweatpants.

Luke looked at his phone and checked the time, it read "9:15" so he sat next to Ravi and started to kiss him again. They both made out for a couple of minutes, but then Ravi broke the kiss and said "Alright, I need to go back to my room" and left.

Luke sighed and walked back over to his desk and continued to draw, he was drawing himself and Ravi, he was fucking Ravi in the bathroom, pressing him against the wall. Luke put extra detail on the dick and ass areas of the drawings. He then quickly put the paper in a drawer filled with other papers of naked guys. Luke then checked the time again and it read "9:34" he had about two more hours left.

A couple minutes later, Jessie entered the room and said "Alright, Luke, it's 9:40, so time for bed!" and Luke said "Alright Jessie" and quickly jumped into bed. Jessie said "Your brothers and sisters are already asleep" as she left the room and turned off the light. Luke knew that wasn't true, Ravi was probably just faking it, since he was just as excited for Tony to come.

- A couple of hours later -

It was now 11:30, Luke quietly got up out of his bed and headed towards his door. He slowly opened it and walked into the hallway. He then heard another door open and saw Ravi exiting his room. They both smiled and walked downstairs. They tried to be a quiet as possible, not wanting to wake anyone. They walked into the kitchen and over to the door. Luke opened the door and saw Tony, both he and Ravi smiled and ushered him in. Luke shut and locked the door back and said "Where?"

"How about my room?" Ravi asked.

"Sounds good!" Tony said.

They all walked up to Ravi's room quietly, once inside, Ravi locked the door and turned on the light and said "So, what do you want to do first?"

"You two decide" Tony said.

"Well, how about we suck each other and then fuck each other?" Luke asked.

"Sounds perfect!" Both Ravi and Tony said.

"Awesome, I call sucking Tony!" Luke said.

"What! I want to!" Ravi said.

"Boys, no need to fight, you both can suck me" Tony said.

"Fine, but I'm first!" Luke said.

"Okay" Ravi said.

Luke quickly got down on his knees, and grabbed the zipper of Tony's pants, he unzipped it and pulled down Tony's pants, allowing him full view of Tony's tight, camouflage boxer briefs, which perfectly outlined his ginormous cock, with pre-cum already leaking through the fabric. Tony smiled and quickly pulled off his white t-shirt. Luke then grabbed the waistband of Tony's underwear and slowly pulled them down. Allowing his enormous, thick, juicy, fourteen-inch, rock solid cock to spring out and strike Luke in the face. Luke smiled and quickly stuck Tony's dick in his mouth. Luke could only fit about half of it in, but tried his best to get more. Tony loved how Luke was struggling, and quickly started to moan as he bobbed his head back and forth.

Ravi who is getting hard at the sight of his brother sucking Tony, quickly started to rub at the bulge in his pants. Tony seeing this quickly pulled his dick out of Luke's mouth and said "Alright Ravi, your turn"

"Finally!" Ravi said as he dropped to his knees and shoved Tony's cock in his mouth, getting about as much as Luke did in his. Tony moaned as Ravi sucked his cock, this turning Ravi on even more, caused him to start to bob his head back and forth. Luke was fully hard, watching his younger brother suck Tony was such a turn on. After a couple of minutes, they switched again, with Luke sucking Tony now, and then they switched again. Soon enough, Tony was about to cum, so he moaned "B-Boys! D-Daddy is ab-bout to c-cum!"

"Do it daddy! Cum all over us please!" Luke said as he dropped to his knees beside Ravi who was still sucking his cock.

Tony pulled out of Ravi's mouth and moaned "I-I'm c-cum-ming!" as he shot his seed all over, landing on the boys face and clothes. The boys quickly licked themselves up. Tony then fell to his knees and said "You two are so hot" as he quickly kissed both of them.

Tony then said "I think I want you two now!" as he slid his hand up both boys shirts and started to pinch at their nipples. The boys moaned in pleasure. Tony then said "Who do I fuck?"

"Me Daddy! Please fuck me first!" Luke exclaimed.

"Alright" Tony replied and lifted Luke up. He carried him over to Ravi's bed and laid him down on his back. Tony then grabbed the bottom of Luke's shirt and pulled it up and off, leaving Luke shirtless. Tony then grabbed the rim of Luke's pajama pants and slowly pulled them down. Allowing Tony full view of Luke's Silver Surfer briefs, which perfectly outlined his throbbing cock underneath. Tony then grabbed the waistband of Luke's underwear and slid them off. Leaving both boys naked on the bed.

"You sure about this?" Tony asked.

"Yes Daddy! Please fuck me!" Luke said.

"Okay" Tony said as he lifted up Luke's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Tony then aligned his dick with Luke's entrance, and without warning or preparation, Tony shoved all of his fourteen-inch meat inside Luke's ass. Luke yelled in pain, Tony shoved so far deep he thought he would break his stomach. Tony quickly covered Luke's mouth with his hand, not wanting anyone to wake up. Tony then let go of Luke's mouth as he started to moan in pleasure. Luke got used to Tony inside him, and told Tony to start moving. So Tony started to pull out and then shoved back in, stretching Luke's hole. Both began to moan as Tony plowed into Luke, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Ravi who is watching Tony bang his brother in the ass, is extremely hard. Ravi sticks his hand down his pants and starts to stroke his dick in pleasure. Causing him to moan as well.

Tony continued to thrust deeper into Luke, hitting Luke's sweet spot, causing him to moan louder. Tony then saw Luke's dick flailing all around, and quickly grabbed it, Luke shuttered as Tony started to move his hand up and down his shaft, which was already oozing out pre-cum. Both boys were sweaty, panting, and rubbing their bodies together. After a couple minutes Luke started to moan "Ugh" D-Dad-dy, I-I'm gon-na c-cum!" as he tilted his head back.

Tony quickly fucked Luke faster and said "Do it b-baby, c-cum for dad-dy!"

"D-Daddy! I-I'm c-cumming!" Luke yelled as he arched his back, tilted his head and shot his seed all over Tony and himself, mixing with their sweat.

"I-I'm ab-bout to c-cum t-too bab-by!" Tony yelled as he grew close.

"Please D-Daddy! Shoot y-your sperm in-side me!" Luke shouted.

"F-Fuck L-Luke! I-I'm c-cumming!" Tony yelled as he shot his jizz deep up Luke's ass. Luke gasped as he felt the cum gushing inside him. Tony pulled out of Luke and fell on the bed beside him. Semen came gushing out of Luke's hole and all over the bed. Both boys were panting, sweating, and covered in jizz.

Ravi who had watched all of that, quickly came in his pants, causing a wet, sticky spot in the pajama pants. He quickly laid down beside his brother and Tony and said "Let's go to sleep"

"Okay" they both replied. Ravi quickly stripped naked and got under the covers with them. Tony was in the middle, while Ravi was on the left, and Luke was on the right. Tony wrapped his arms around both boys and said "Night boys" and quickly kissed their lips. Luke and Ravi then said "Goodnight Daddy" and they all drifted to sleep.

(End of Chapter 5)

Okay, hope you all likes this chapter, and please review with your own ideas, I might incorporate them into the story. The next chapter will be up soon:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys and gals, so here is the next chapter, I hope you like it and please leave a review down below with your ideas, it really helps a lot.

(Beginning of Chapter 6)

It was the next morning, Tony woke up first, he looked at the two boys laying on both sides of him, he smiled and quickly kissed their foreheads, Tony got up and got dressed, he then left the room and went home. About five minutes later, Ravi woke up and saw Tony gone, he figured he left so Jessie wouldn't find him. Ravi woke Luke up and they both got dressed and headed downstairs and ate breakfast.

Jessie then woke up, and got all the other kids up for school, so they all walked downstairs and found Ravi and Luke eating their breakfast. Jessie asked "There you guys are, why are you already up?"

"We don't know, we both just woke up early, and just got breakfast" Luke said.

"Alright" Jessie said.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jessie said "I got it" and walked over to the door, she opened it and saw Tony.

"Hey Tony!" Jessie said.

"Hey Jessie! Hey Rosslings!" Tony replied as he glared at Luke and Ravi.

"Why are you here?" Jessie asked.

"Are you kidding? Have you looked outside?" Tony said shockingly.

"No why?" Jessie asked.

"There's a blizzard, all the roads are closed and I can't get home" Tony said.

"Yay!" All the kids shouted meaning they don't have school.

"Let me check" Jessie said as she walked into the living room and turned on the news.

A weather man said "A huge, unexpected blizzard just hit New York City this morning, all the schools are closed, the roads are closed, and no one can get out on the street, the temperature is freezing, and the snow is expected to be at least ten feet high! Reports say this is one of the most unexpected blizzards to ever hit New York, the schools are expected to be out all week, and maybe all of next week too, and that's the weather today, October 9th"

"Yay!" The kids shouted again.

"Well, I guess were all stuck here" Jessie said as she turned off the tv.

"We can get back into our pajamas!" Zuri yelled as all the kids ran back up to their rooms.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" Tony asked.

"Oh, yeah, no problem" Jessie said.

Meanwhile, the kids all ran into their own rooms. Luke quickly locked his door and stripped down to his Captain America briefs. Luke quickly grabbed some new pajamas, just a white t-shirt with a blue letter "L" on the chest area, and some blue shorts with white socks and no shoes. Ravi, locked his door, and quickly stripped into his dark purple briefs. He grabbed a tight green t-shirt and some brown pajama pants, with white socks and no shoes.

Both boys exited the room and saw each other, they both quickly kissed and headed back downstairs where they saw Jessie sitting on the couch. Luke said "Jessie, where did Tony go?"

"Bathroom" Jessie said as she grabbed a magazine off the table and started to read it.

Emma and Zuri then bolted down the stairs, Emma was wearing a loose pink shirt with hello kitty on the front, with some purple sweatpants and pink and white striped socks. Zuri was wearing purple footy-pajamas with pink polka dots scattered about. Both girls had their hair in a pony-tail.

"We all should watch a movie!" Zuri said.

"What movie?" Ravi asked.

"How about a Christmas movie?" Emma said.

"But it's October, duh!" Luke said.

"Well it's snowing like Christmas!" Emma retaliated.

"Stop fighting!" Jessie said as she put the magazine down and said "I think a Christmas movie sounds wonderful!" as she and the kids walked into the screening room.

"What movie should we watch?" Jessie asked as she opened a cabinet and looked at a bunch of different movies, some of which were directed by the kids dad, Morgan Ross.

"Gremlins!" Luke shouted.

"Home Alone!" Ravi shouted.

"How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" Emma shouted.

"The Polar Express!" Zuri shouted.

Jessie then said "Okay, stop yelling" just as Tony walked into the screening room.

"Oh good, Tony will decide which movie" Jessie said.

"What choices are there?" Tony asked.

Emma said "How the Grinch Stole Christmas, The Polar Express, Home Alone, or Gremlins"

"I chose Gremlins, Ravi chose Home Alone, Emma picked How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and Zuri said The Polar Express" Luke said.

"Well, my favorite Christmas movie as a kid was Home Alone, it was so funny" Tony said.

"Great! So Home Alone it is!" Jessie said as she stuck the DVD in the DVD player and started the movie.

Jessie, Emma, and Zuri all sat in the front, while Luke, Tony, and Ravi all sat in the back. Tony recommended that they all move the chairs closure together, so we all can feel warm, but he just wanted to be able to reach Luke and Ravi so he can stick his hand down their pants.

Except, during the movie, Luke and Ravi fell asleep, since they were still tired from the night before, so after the movie ended, Tony volunteered to carry them up to their rooms. Tony took Luke first, holding him bridal style, up the stairs. Tony placed Luke in his bed, and pulled the covers over top of him, he then quickly leaned down and kissed Luke on the forehead. Tony then went back downstairs and held Ravi up the stairs, he placed him in the bed and kissed him on the forehead too.

Tony then went back downstairs and talked with Jessie.

"So, thanks for letting me stay here till the roads open" Tony said.

"No problem, you help us all the time, and you're so great with the kids, so why wouldn't we help you" Jessie said.

"I kinda thought, you would think it would be awkward" Tony said.

"Why? Because we dated and broke up?" That was six months ago Tony, I'm totally over you" Jessie said.

"I know, I know, we just had different interests" Tony said.

"Different interests?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, we wanted different things" Tony replied.

"Tony, I broke up with you with you wouldn't have sex with me, I waited a whole year, you said you weren't a virgin, and said you liked sex. So why wouldn't you have sex with me?" Jessie said.

"It's more complicated than that!" Tony said.

"I'm not mad Tony, I just want to know why?" Jessie said sincerely.

"Because, I...umm...was just scared" Tony lied.

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"Because, if we had sex, it could completely change everything" Tony lied again.

"What's wrong with change?" Jessie asked.

"It could have been a bad change" Tony said.

"Well, what done is done, so no need to explain any further" Jessie said as she left the room.

- A couple of hours later -

Tony was in the bathroom, he was taking a shower. Since he didn't have any clothes, he would have to borrow some of Morgan's old ones that he didn't wear anymore. While in the shower, he thinking of Luke and Ravi. Picturing them naked, with him fucking the both of them, making their sweaty bodies rub against each other. Tony quickly grew hard at the thought, he smirked and wrapped his hand around his dick, and began to move his hand up and down his shaft, making him moan in the process. He used his other hand to explore his body, pinching his own nipples, and running his hand over his abs. He then slid his hand to his butt, and inserted a finger, causing him to moan in pleasure. He then added a second finger, then a third, and then a fourth. Soon, Tony shot his load all over himself, with it getting washed away seconds later by the water. Tony then grabbed the soap and lathered it across his body, letting it wash off in the same fashion as his semen did minutes later.

Tony then put shampoo in his hair, and washed it out, and then turned the knob to the shower, turning the water off. Tony got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He quickly rubbed it against his body, drying himself off. He then grabbed his dark green robe, and wrapped it around his body. He walked out into the hallway, and into the guest bedroom where he would sleep. He closed and locked his door, and quickly stripped off the robe. He walked over to his bed, where he had his clothes laid out. He grabbed the navy blue boxer briefs and slid them on, followed by his jeans. Tony then out on his black socks, and then grabbed his orange long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head and down, covering his chest and abs.

Tony looked at himself in the mirror and quickly combed his hair, and then walked outside of the room and into the hallway. He walked downstairs where he saw Emma and Zuri sitting on the couch looking at Emma's iPad.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Just looking at these new shoes that are going to be on sale next month!" Emma said.

"Were going to buy them!" Zuri said.

"If the snow is gone by then" Emma said.

"It probably will" Tony said trying to cheer her up as he walks into the kitchen and runs into Jessie.

"Oh, hey Jess" Tony said.

"Hey" Jessie said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay then" Tony said as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of coke, he opened it and took a sip and said "This is going to be a long week"

(End of Chapter 6)

Ok, so I hope you liked it and please, please, please leave a review, they help a lot. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 7 and I hope you like it, and this chapter will contain sex so you have been warned.

(Beginning of Chapter 7)

It was now 6:44pm, Luke and Ravi were now awake, Luke was drawing in his room, and Ravi was playing video games. Luke was drawing Tony fucking him, with Ravi masturbating in the background. He wondered what Tony was doing right now, so he put his drawing in the drawer, and quietly walked into the hallway. He walked over to Tony's room and knocked on his door. Tony said through the door "Hold on a sec!" and about two seconds later, the door swung open.

"Hey Luke" Tony said.

"Hey Daddy" Luke replied and walked into the room. Tony shut his door and said "Okay, don't talk like that when people are around"

"Well, duh! But nobody was around" Luke said as he sat on Tony's bed.

Tony then said "Why are you in here?"

"I wanted to see you" Luke replied.

"Really? Why?" Tony asked.

"Because I was drawing you, and figured why do I need the drawing if I have the real thing" Luke answered.

"I kinda like that answer" Tony said.

"Well, do you want to do it?" Luke asked.

"How about tonight, after everybody is asleep, you, me, and Ravi can come in here and be naughty" Tony teased Luke.

"Alright, but right now, I think I want you to myself" Luke said.

"Huh, didn't I fuck your ass pretty good last night?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but maybe I could get a little extra, for being such a good boy?" Luke said.

"Alright, how about I give you a blow job?" Tony asked.

"Okay" Luke exclaimed and jumped further on the bed. Tony walked over to the door and locked it, he then walked over to Luke and jumped on the bed. Tony grabbed the rim of Luke's shorts and pulled them down quickly. He saw Luke's Captain America briefs and giggled, Luke sure did love his superheroes. Tony grabbed the waistband of Luke's underwear, and slowly pulled them down. Allowing his eleven-inch, throbbing, rock hard cock to spring up and hit Tony in the cheek. Tony quickly engulfed Luke's dick into his mouth. Luke grabbed the back of Tony's head and pulled on his hair as Tony started to bob his head up and down. Luke started to moan as Tony sucked him.

"O-Oh dad-dy, your mouth f-feels so warm" Luke moans as he pushes on Tony's head forcing him to swallow more of his cock. Tony could taste the pre-cum mixing with his saliva, Tony used his tongue to explore Luke's penis, causing Luke to moan in pleasure. After a couple minutes, Luke started to moan "Oh D-Daddy I-I'm...Ab-bout to c-cum" as he tightened his grip on Tony's hair.

Tony started to bob his head faster, making Luke moan even more.

"D-Dad-dy! I-I'm C-Cum-ming!" Luke shouts as he shoots his jizz down Tony's throat. Tony swallow all of it, but leaves some on his lips as he kisses Luke, allowing him to taste his own semen.

Luke pulled his underwear and shorts back up and said "Your so amazing daddy" as he kisses Tony again. Tony breaks the kiss and said "You too baby, just remember, tonight at midnight, tell Ravi, you two are gonna get fucked so hard!"

"No problem daddy" Luke says and get off the bed. Tony slaps Luke's butt as he walks away causing Luke to smile and blow a kiss. Tony blows a kiss back as Luke unlocks the door and walks into the hallway and closes the door back.

Tony then locked the door back and quickly stripped naked. He grabbed his phone and started to take pictures of his fully erect dick. This had been a hobby of is for a couple months, when he is hard he sometimes strips naked and takes pictures of his dick. Tony then put his clothes back on and laid on his bed.

- A couple of hours later -

It was now 8:27 and Luke and Ravi were making out on Luke's bed. Ravi pushed Luke down on his back, and got on top of him, they both continued to make out, with Ravi sliding his hand up Luke's shirt and pinches at his nipples. After a couple of minutes they got off of each other and fixed their hair and clothes to make it look nothing happened. Ravi walked back into the hallway and into his room, already knowing he was going to meet Luke and Tony tonight.

Luke then went downstairs and saw Tony sitting on the couch. He said "Hey Tony" and sat next to him, putting his hand on Tony's thigh.

"Hey Luke" Tony said as he pushed Luke's hand away and said "Emma and Zuri will be back any minute.

"Oh" Luke replied.

Tony then said "So, since I will be stuck here for a couple of days, maybe we can meet every night?"

"That sounds perfect" Luke said.

Just then, Emma and Zuri walked in from the kitchen, they had a tray full of sandwiches and juice boxes. Emma saw Luke and said "Luke are you watching The Polar Express with us?"

"Uh, sure" Luke said as he followed all three of them walk into the screening room.

Emma and Zuri sat in the front, while Luke and Tony sat in the back. All of them covered in warm blankets. Since the chairs were still close together, Tony was able to slide his hand over to Luke's, both hidden under the blankets. The movie started and Tony began to slide his hand down to Luke's crotch area, and squeezed Luke's dick through his shorts. Luke slid his hand to Tony's crotch area and squeezed Tony's dick through his pants as well.

During the movie, Luke slid his hand inside Tony's pants, and stroked Tony's cock. Tony sealed his mouth shut, as he was about to start moaning. After a couple minutes, Tony came in his pants, coating Luke's hand in his cum, and causing a wet, sticky spot on Tony's crotch area. Luke happily licked his hand clean and watched as Tony squirmed in his sticky pants.

After the movie ended, Tony went upstairs and changed into a different pair of jeans. He looked at the clock and it read "10:21"

Tony then walked back downstairs and looked outside the window, it was still snowing, it looked to be about eight feet high, just on the terrace. Tony then ran into Jessie while walking into the kitchen. He said "Hey"

"Hi" Jessie replied, and then a moment of awkwardness arose.

"So...you dating anybody?" He asked, hoping she found somebody.

"Um...I've been on a couple of dates with this one guy" Jessie said.

"Oh, good, what's his name?" Tony asked.

"Andrew Williams" Jessie said.

"Oh, how many dates?" Tony asked.

"Three, I'm actually going to meet him now, he lives on the sixth floor, so this will be our fourth" Jessie said as she walked towards the elevator.

"Cool, have you two...you know...done anything?" Tony asked.

"Well, not that's it's any of your business, but yes we have, we had sex on our last date, at his place" Jessie said as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"Ok, cool, I hope he's great, you deserve a great guy Jessie" Tony said as the elevator opened.

"Thank you Tony, and I hope you find someone great one day too" Jessie said as she walked into the elevator and the doors closed.

Tony then whispered "Yeah, I actually have two great people in my life" and walked back upstairs.

- A couple of hours later -

Tony was in his room, he looked at the clock, it read "11:58"

Tony walked into the hallway and saw that all the kids were asleep, although he knew Luke and Ravi were faking. Tony then heard someone moaning. He quietly walked over to Jessie's door and opened it a little, he saw Jessie, naked, on her bed with a guy, who he presumed was Andrew, on top of her, naked as well, pounding into her. Tony had to admit, Andrew had a cute butt, but quietly closed the door. He then heard Luke and Ravi exit their rooms and looked at them. He said "Hurry, in my room" as he and the boys walked into his room.

Tony didn't say anything to Luke or Ravi about what he just saw, he wanted a Jessie to be happy, and in love, and people who are in love can have sex, it's that simple.

Tony quickly forgot about Jessie once Luke and Ravi said "What should we do first?"

"Umm, well, first we have to strip naked, so Luke you go first" Tony said.

"Alright" Luke said as he pulled off his shirt. He then grabbed the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down, exposing his Captain America briefs. Luke then grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down too. Allowing his rock hard cock to fly out. Luke then was about to take off his socks when Tony stopped him and said "Keep 'em on, it's more kinky"

"My turn" Ravi said as he quickly pulled off his shirt, followed by his pants. Exposing his tight purple briefs, outlining his hard dick. Ravi then pulled off his underwear, allowing his nine-inch cock to bounce out. Ravi then left his socks on.

"Now your turn daddy" Luke said smiling. Tony said "Okay baby" and quickly stripped naked.

Tony then said "Alright boys, you two lay on the bed on your backs" and grabbed his bag.

"Okay, why?" Ravi asked as he and Luke jumped on the bed and laid on their backs.

Tony then opened the bag and pulled out a razor and shaving cream. Tony said "Because, were doing kinky things tonight" and walked over to the boys.

"Shaving cream?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to shave off your pubic hair now" Tony said as he sprayed the shaving cream on the little bush of hair above Luke's cock. Tony then said "Ravi, since you don't have hair down there yet, you don't have to do it"

"Okay" Ravi replied.

Tony the pressed the razor against Luke's skin and slid it across, shaving off Luke's pubic hair, leaving him hairless. Tony then sprayed the shaving cream on his bush of hair, and quickly shaved it off, leaving him hairless as well.

"Now what?" Luke asked.

"Well, now you two have to decide who gets fucked" Tony said.

"Oh, please fuck me daddy! You already fucked Luke!" Ravi said.

"Sure Ravi!" Tony said as he grabbed Ravi's legs and spread them apart. Tony then completely rammed his fourteen-inch manhood deep inside Ravi. Ravi screamed in pain as Luke covered his mouth. Ravi then started to moan in pleasure as Tony started to move, pulling out and then pushing back in. Luke getting horny at the sight, starts to jerk off. Tony continues to plow into Ravi, hitting his sweet spot every time, causing Ravi to moan in pleasure. Tony moans out "O-Oh, S-So Tight" as he slams deeper into Ravi.

Luke continues to jerk off, with his hand going up and down his shaft. He soon starts to moan as well, watching his "daddy" fuck his brother was the hottest thing ever. Luke then stops jerking off and walks behind Tony. He rams his cock deep inside Tony's ass, causing Tony to moan in pleasure. Luke wraps his arms around Tony's hips as he shoves deeper inside him. They are now having a threesome. Ravi then wraps his hand around his own cock and stroke it, causing it to twitch and leak pre-cum.

They all moan in harmony. Tony continues to fuck Ravi, as he is fucked by Luke. Tony loved being in the middle, getting fucked while fucking somebody was the hottest thing ever. What makes it even more hot and kinky is that the boys that's fucking him and the boy he's fucking are brothers. Soon they all grow near.

"O-Oh, D-Daddy, I-I'm C-Cumming!" Luke moans as he shoot his seed deep inside Tony's ass.

"M-Me T-Too" Ravi moans as he shoots his load all over himself.

Watching Ravi shoot his load all over himself and Luke shooting his load inside him, caused Tony to give in, he moaned out "R-Ravi, I-I'm Cu-umming!" as he shoots his jizz deep inside Ravi.

The three boys all fall on the bed, with semen gushing out of Ravi and Tony onto the bed, and dripping onto the floor. All three were panting, covered in sweat and cum. Luke got on top of Tony and just laid on him, letting their sweat and cum mix together. While Ravi rubbed his body against them from the side, to tired to move.

After a couple minutes, Tony gets up, he walks over to his bag and pulls out two fifteen-inch, thick, dildos. He walks back over to Luke and Ravi, who were laying side by side. He smiled and quickly shoved the dildo's inside their asses, pushing them in all the way. Both boys screamed in pain, but Tony covered their mouths to muffle the screams. He removes his hands as both boys squirm in pain as the dildo stretches their holes.

"You two must keep those in all night tonight, and all day tomorrow" Tony said.

"What? Why? They hurt!" Luke said.

"Because if you do, you both can fuck me at the same time, that's right I'm talking double-penetration here" Tony said with a smile.

"Alright fine" Ravi said.

"I guess" Luke said.

"That's my boys" Tony said.

"Now, can we go to sleep, I'm really tired" Luke asked.

"Sure baby" Tony said as he pulled the boys and himself under the covers and they all went to sleep.

(End of Chapter 7)

Alright I hope you liked this chapter, and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon! Oh, and in a couple of chapters there will be one about Halloween, you guys can pick what costumes the kids will wear, so leave them in a review down below. I hope you all liked it and continue to read.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys and gals, here is Chapter 8 of the story, I hope you like it. Anyway, in a couple of chapters there will be a Halloween one, so please leave a review down below for what the kids costumes should be, so please review. I hope you like the story so far.

(Beginning of Chapter 8)

It was the next morning, Luke woke up first, he looked around and realized he was in the guest bedroom, and then remembered the night before. He then felt something inside him, and remembered the dildo. He sighed and looked over at his two lovers. They both were sleeping calmly. Luke smiled and then got up, which was painful considering the huge dildo inside of him. Luke walked over to the window and looked outside, it was still snowing, and the snow looked about ten feet high. Luke then grabbed his clothes and put them back on, and woke the other two up.

- A couple of hours later -

Everyone was now awake, Andrew had left during the night, Jessie didn't want anyone to know he was here. They were all doing something. Jessie was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Emma was in her room texting and playing on her iPad. Zuri was having another tea party, Ravi was playing video games. Luke was drawing, and Tony was playing some games on his phone. Luke and Ravi still had the dildos inside them, but they got used to it.

Luke looked at his phone to check the time, it read "9:14am" and he got up and walked over to his door and opened it. He walked into the hallway and over to Tony's room. He knocked on his door and walked in. Tony was laying on the bed playing on his phone. Luke closed the door and sat on the bed next to Tony. Tony said "What's up?"

"I'm bored, and my butt hurts with this stupid dildo! Do I really have to have this inside me the whole day?" Luke said.

"Well, if you keep it in, you and Ravi both get to fuck me at the same time" Tony said.

"Alright fine, but can we at least do something before?" Luke asked.

"Like what?" Tony asked.

"Well, you and I could fuck?" Luke said.

"I can't fuck you with that dildo inside you, and if you take it out, no double fucking" Tony said.

"Well, how about we suck each other?" Luke asked.

"As much as I would love that, no, you have to wait till tonight!" Tony said.

"Fine" Luke huffed and walked out of the room.

Tony then laid on his bed and started playing games on his phone again.

- A couple of hours later -

It was now 11:51 and Luke was in his room drawing, as usual. He was drawing himself getting sucked by Tony. After he finished he put the drawing in his drawer and walked over to his bed. He sat down flinching in pain from the dildo still deep inside him. Luke then grabbed his laptop from the nightstand and opened, he typed in his password and checked his e-mail, not having any he goes on to the internet and types in some gay porn. He clicks on videos and watches other boys fuck each other. Luke grew erect, and was forced to please his throbbing dick. So he removed his pants and underwear and stroked his dick. After a couple minutes Luke shot his load all over the floor.

Meanwhile, Ravi was in his room playing video games, just Zombie Slayer 4. Right now he saw slaying zombies left and right. After he beat the level he was on, Ravi turned off his game and walked over to his desk, which hurt considering the massive dildo in him. He then sat down in his chair, which also hurt, and went on his laptop, typing in the password and then checking his e-mail, finding nothing, he then turned off his laptop and grabbed a book, and started to read.

Downstairs, in the kitchen Jessie was sitting at the table, thinking of the night before. When she had sex with Andrew, she was sure she wasn't pregnant, since Andrew used a condom and she took three tests this morning. But she still felt something wrong, she wanted more, she wanted...Tony.

- A couple of hours later -

It was now 3:18, everybody was downstairs, Emma looked out the window and saw that the snow stopped, but the snow on the ground was at least eleven to twelve feet deep. Zuri had recommended that they all watch another movie, so they really had nothing better to do. They all walked into the screening room, and picked out a movie, it was Gremlins.

Luke was the most excited, he loved that movie, ever since he was a little kid he would always watch it during Christmas, and since it looked like Christmas, why not watch it.

Ravi then walked into the screening room and said "What are you guys doing?"

"Watching Gremlins, you wanna watch?" Luke said.

"Sure" Ravi said.

"Alright, Ravi, Luke, and Zuri, you all sit in the front, while Emma, Tony, and I sit in the back" Jessie said.

"Oh, but I..." Ravi managed to get out before being cut of by Jessie saying "Just sit"

Ravi sat down in his chair beside Luke with Luke beside Zuri. The movie began and everybody was watching. During the first half of the movie, Zuri and Ravi both fell asleep, followed by Luke and Emma. After the movie ended, Jessie asked "Tony, can I speak to you for a minute?" as she stood up.

"Umm, sure Jessie" Tony said as they both walked out into the living room.

"Listen, I know I'm with Andrew, but I'm still in love with you Tony!" Jessie said.

"Oh, Jessie, I'm sorry, I just don't feel the same way about you...anymore" Tony said.

"That's fine, I just need a little...redemption!" Jessie exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Well, you said you wouldn't have sex with me because we were dating and you thought it would change everything, well, we're not dating anymore, so can you and I please have sex" Jessie said.

"Oh, Jessie, I've been meaning to tell you, I-I'm in a relationship" Tony said.

"Oh really? What's her name?" Jessie asked.

"L-Lu-vi" Tony lied.

"Luvi?" Jessie asked.

"Yes...Luvi" Tony said.

"Well, what Luvi doesn't know won't hurt her!" Jessie said as he began to unbutton her shirt, revealing her red bra.

"It's wrong Jessie!" Tony said.

"Oh come on! It won't matter, just do it for me once!" Jessie said as she started to pull up Tony's shirt.

"No!" Tony said as he pushed her hand away and pulled down his shirt.

Jessie then yelled "Fine!" and buttoned her shirt back up and walked into the kitchen. Tony just stood there, he couldn't believe Jessie would act like that.

- One Hour Later -

Tony was in his bedroom, playing on his phone, when suddenly Jessie walked into the room. Tony said "Jessie, what are you doing?"

Jessie shut and locked Tony's door and said "Please Tony just have sex with me!" as she walked up to Tony.

"Jessie, stop this, you're not like this!" Tony said.

"Well, I'll stop being like this if you just have sex with me!" Jessie said as she pushed Tony down on his back, she then got on top of Tony.

"No Jessie, stop this, I'm not going to have sex with you!" Tony said and he pulled out from under her.

"Why not!" Jessie shouted.

"Because I'm gay!" Tony exclaimed.

"You're what?" Jessie said in shock.

"I'm gay alright!" Tony said as he stood up.

"But you said you were in a relationship with a girl named Luvi?" Jessie asked.

"I lied, I'm not dating anybody" Tony said.

"Okay, but if you're gay, why did you date me?" Jessie asked.

"I...tried to become strait, that's why I dated you" Tony lied.

"Oh, well, this is awkward" Jessie said.

"How about we just stay friends okay?" Tony asked as he stuck out his hand.

"Friends" Jessie said as she shook his hand.

Jessie then was about to walk out of the room when Tony said "And besides, you and Andrew look like your having great sex" as he smiled.

"You saw us!" Jessie said.

"Yeah, but it was an accident, don't worry, I won't tell, your secret is safe with me" Tony said.

"Thank you" Jessie said and left the room.

(End of Chapter 8)

So now Jessie knows that Tony is gay, but doesn't know who he fucks every night. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter and please review. Also, a Halloween chapter is coming up so you can leave a review with the costumes the kids should wear, try and be creative. The next chapter will be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 9. To recap the last few chapters, There was a huge blizzard. Jessie found out Tony was gay, and ended her crush. Tony put dildos in Luke and Ravi's ass and if they stayed in, they both could fuck him at the same time. So that's basically it. In Chapter 13, it will be Halloween, so I need you guys to review with ideas of what costumes the kids should wear. I hope you like it, I do not own Jessie.

(Beginning of Chapter 9)

- Later that night -

It was now 12:47 at night, Jessie, Emma, and Zuri were all asleep, but Luke, Ravi, and Tony are all awake, Luke and Ravi had just walked into Tony's room.

"Daddy! Can you please take these things out of us, they hurt!" Luke said.

"Sure" Tony said.

Luke and Ravi both stripped naked, and bent down in front of Tony, giving him perfect view of their cute little butts. Tony could clearly see the dildos inside them, so he grabbed the one in Ravi's butt first, and slowly pulled it out, Ravi sighed in relief after the dildo was out. Tony then turned to Luke and pulled out his dildo.

"That better?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you!" Ravi said.

"Alright, since we had those in all day, we can fuck you at the same time!" Luke said.

"Yes, that was the deal, but first, you two have to do something else" Tony said with a smirk.

"Oh come on!" Luke said.

"What is it?" Ravi asked.

"If I let you two double-fuck me, then you both have to wear a thong all day tomorrow!" Tony said with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, fine! But you need to do something too!" Luke said.

"Like what?" Tony asked.

"Umm...any ideas Ravi?" Luke asked his brother.

"He has to wear a pair of your briefs all day tomorrow!" Ravi said with a smile.

"Deal!" Tony said.

Luke then said "Okay fine, but first, you need to strip so we can fuck you" Luke said sternly.

"Okay sexy" Tony said and quickly stripped naked.

"Do you want to enter first, or me?" Luke asked Ravi.

"I want to, then you can enter right after me" Ravi replied.

"Okay! Daddy, you have to get on your bed, and sit on your hand and knees, doggy-style" Luke said smiling.

"Fine" Tony said and got on his bed, and got on his hands and knees.

"Alright, ready?" Ravi asked as he aligned his dick with Tony's entrance.

"Yeah baby! Shove that cock deep inside me!" Tony said.

"Okay daddy!" Ravi said as he plunged his dick deep inside Tony. Tony started to moan in pleasure as Ravi's fucked him. Luke then got beside Ravi, and aligned his cock with Ravi's and started to poke at his entrance.

"Ready daddy?" Luke asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

Luke then shoved his meat inside Tony, with his and Ravi's cocks rubbing against each other as they fucked Tony's ass. Tony gasped in pain from his hole stretching. He then started to moan in pleasure as he was double-penetrated.

Tony then put all his weight on one arm as he used his other hand to stroke his dick. He moved his hand up and down his shaft, causing pre-cum to leak out. All three boys moaned in harmony. Luke and Ravi started to kiss as they thrusted deeper into Tony, hitting his sweet spot over and over.

Tony's gasped and moaned in pleasure as they hit his sweet spot, he was literally drooling onto his bed. His dick started oozing more and more pre-cum, with it dribbling onto his hand and then onto the bed. Ravi put his hand behind Luke, and moved his towards his butt. He shoved one finger inside Luke, causing Luke to moan in pleasure. Ravi then added another finger, and then another, stretching Luke's hole even more.

After a couple minutes, Luke started to moan "D-Daddy, I-I'm Gon-na C-Cum!" as he tilts his head back.

"D-Do it L-Luke, c-cum in your dad-dy!" Tony yelled.

"O-Oh, I-I'm Cu-umming!" Luke shouts as he shoots his load deep inside Tony, also all over Ravi's dick. Ravi then moans "I-I'm C-Cumming T-Too!" as he arches his back and shoots his jizz inside Tony's ass, also all over Luke's dick.

After feeling both boys shoot their seed inside him, Tony reached his limit, he moaned as he shot his seed all over his bed. Luke and Ravi pulled out of Tony, allowing about a gallon of semen to come gushing out, Tony collapses onto his bed, landing in the puddle of semen. Luke and Ravi both fall beside him, all of them panting.

- The next morning -

It was now a sunny, but still freezing day, the snow was now nine in a half feet high, so it was melting, just slowly. The schools were still closed, and the roads are expected to open back up the next day.

Luke and Ravi were in their rooms, Luke was wearing a hot pink, laced thong he found in Emma's drawer. Ravi was wearing a light purple, laced thong he also found in Emma's drawer. Both were in very uncomfortable, their dicks were being squished by the underwear and the back of it kept giving them a wedgie. Tony was wearing a pair of Luke's superhero briefs, which were extremely tight, considering Tony's ass is bigger than Luke's, his dick was getting squished underneath the fabric, and it was so uncomfortable. But a deal's a deal.

While everyone was downstairs in the living room talking, Zuri suggested that they all write a list of what costumes they would wear for Halloween. The kids all agreed, and Jessie and Tony went along with it.

Zuri introduced her list first, she said that everyone make five choices and then they would vote.

Zuri's choices were 1. A fairy, 2. A Princess, 3. A 70's gogo dancer, 4. A ballerina, or 5. A butterfly.

Emma's choices were 1. A cheerleader, 2. A witch, 3. A Rock Star, 4. Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians, or 5. A cat.

Ravi's choices were 1. A leprechaun, 2. A vampire, 3. Peter Pan, 4. A lizard, or 5. A soldier.

Luke's choices were 1. A zombie, 2. A baseball player, 3. Batman, 4. A ninja, or 5. A wrestler.

Jessie's choices were 1. Marilyn Monroe, 2. Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, 3. Mystique from X men, 4. A stereotypical teenage girl, or 5. A grandma.

Tony's choices were 1. Superman, 2. A surfer, 3. A football player, 4. A police officer, or 5. A doctor.

After they finished reading their lists, they all decided who everyone was going to be...

(End of Chapter 9)

Alright, so that's the list of choices you guys/gals have, you can choose any one of them, just leave a review down below with who you think they should be. I hope you like it, and I won't update again until somebody left a review for their costumes (Sorry I'm kinda being mean) And I'm sorry to tell you, but Jessie will not be involved in this story in a sexual way with Luke, Ravi, or Tony, but maybe Andrew.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys and gals, so there were only three comments as of right now about what costumes the kids should wear, and thank you "Reader" and "Hi" and "Alostkid" for reviewing. So I will go with your ideas and those will be the costumes. But I have to go with majority, and after choosing I wrote the commenter's name so you know who suggested it. So here is Chapter 10 and I hope you like it, please review with your ideas for the story. I do not own Jessie.

(Beginning of Chapter 10)

After they finished reading their lists, they all decided who everyone was going to be... Zuri was going to be a fairy ("Reader" and "Alostkid") Emma was going to be Cruella De Vil ("Reader") Ravi was going to be a soldier ("Reader" and "Hi") Luke was going to be a baseball player ("Reader") Jessie was going to be Mystique ("Reader" and "Alostkid") and Tony was going to be a surfer ("Hi" and "Alostkid")

Everyone was so excited, they all planned to go buy their costumes after all the snow melted. After they decided, Zuri asked if they could watch another movie. They all agreed, and went into the screening room. They picked out "Marley & Me" (by far the saddest movie of all time!) and put it in.

Luke, Ravi, and Tony were all sitting in the back, and Jessie, Emma, and Zuri were sitting in the front. After the movie, they all parted to their rooms. But Ravi and Tony both followed Luke into his room. Tony shut and locked his door and said "You guys want to fuck?"

"Sure daddy" Luke said as he squirmed a little, he was still very uncomfortable wearing a thong, along with Ravi.

"Okay, so I will fuck you Luke, and then Ravi, you can let Luke suck you, after all I will be fucking him doggy-style" Tony said with a smile.

"Sure daddy, but later on can I please fuck Luke?" Ravi said.

"Sure baby" Tony said as he leaned down and a kissed Ravi. Luke didn't mind, in fact he liked being their little toy.

Tony then said "Alright, first Luke, you have to do something for us, you have to go and get three popsicles from the fridge and bring them up here"

"Okay, what for?" Luke replied.

"You'll see" Tony said.

Luke then exited the room, and Tony walked back over to Ravi. He leaned down and started to kiss him again, this time, Tony slid his tongue in his mouth, exploring every crook and cranny. About a minute later, Luke walked back in, with three popsicles in his hand, all in their wrappers.

"Perfect" Tony said as he took the popsicles and closed the door and locked it. Tony up the popsicles on the bedside table, and turned to Luke and said "Alright baby, strip!"

"Okay daddy" Luke said as he grabbed the bottom of his tight, blue t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head, exposing his abs and chest. Luke then grabbed the rim of his red shorts, and slowly pulled them down, revealing his hot pink thong. Tony instantly grew hard, which was painful considering Luke's tight underwear he was wearing was already hurting him. Luke then pulled down the thong, completely revealing his rock hard dick.

Tony smiled and walked over to Luke, he grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to his body, and started to kiss him. Luke's dick started to rub against Tony, and Tony slid his hand down to Luke's manhood, and carefully took it in his hand, and started to stroke it.

Luke started to moan as Tony moved his hand up and down his shaft, it sent chills down his spine. Ravi now jealous of all the attention Luke is getting, walks over to atony and shoved his hand down his pants. Tony breaks the kiss with Luke and gasps as Ravi begins to stroke his dick in the same fashion he did Luke.

Tony then started to kiss Ravi as he still stroked Luke's dick. Tony then broke off the kiss and the stroking, and shoved Luke onto Ravi's bed. Tony then grabbed to bottom of his green t-shirt, and pulled up and over his head and off. Completely revealing his abs, chest, and muscles. He jumped on top of Luke and started to make out with him, shoving his tongue deep inside Luke's mouth.

Luke slid his hand down Tony's pants, and started to stroke his dick, just as Ravi did seconds before. Tony moaned as Luke stroked his dick. Ravi then got on the bed as well, and started to kiss Luke's chest and abs, and pinch at his nipples. Tony then got off of Luke and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down and off. Revealing his throbbing, rock hard cock hidden underneath the fabric of Luke's tight superhero briefs. Luke and Ravi could clearly see the pre-cum leaking through the fabric.

Tony then grabbed the waistband of the underwear and slowly slid them down to his ankles, and kicked them off, revealing his rock hard fourteen-inch dick. Tony then whispered something in Ravi's ear, so Luke couldn't hear, they both giggled. Luke asked "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Both Tony and Ravi said.

"Anyway, Ravi now you must undress" Tony said.

"Alright daddy" Ravi said as he grabbed the bottom of his orange t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head and threw it to the side. Allowing both Luke and Tony to see Ravi's tan chest. Ravi then grabbed then unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, revealing his light purple, laced thong, which barely concealed Ravi's throbbing member. Ravi then slid out of the thong, making it fall to his ankles. Allowing his nine-inch, rock hard dick to spring out.

Tony then turned back to Luke and said "Lay on your back baby" as he pushed Luke down onto his back.

"Okay daddy" Luke said as he laid perfectly flat, except his dick was now pointing towards the ceiling.

"Good boy" Tony said as Ravi grabbed the popsicles and handed them to him.

"W-What are you doing?" Luke asked as Tony ripped off one of the wrappers of the popsicle.

"You'll see baby" Tony said as he licked the popsicle.

Tony then said "Lift your legs baby"

"Okay daddy" Luke said nervously and he lifted his legs. Tony then aligned the popsicle with Luke's entrance and slowly shoved it in. Luke gasped at the cold, it sent chills everywhere in his body, but also turned him on more. Tony slowly slid it in back and forth, as it began to melt inside Luke. Tony then ripped the wrapper off of another popsicle and quickly pressed it against Luke's dick. Luke gasped again from the cold, his dick and entrance were now freezing. Ravi then ripped the wrapper off the last popsicle and slowly moved it across Luke's body, sending chills down Luke's spine, Ravi slowly slid it over Luke's nipples, and on his chest and abs, and down to his legs, and between his thighs. Tony shoved the freezing, and melting popsicle further into Luke, causing him to gasp and moan even more. Tony then slid the other popsicle up and down Luke's shaft, coating it in freezing popsicle water. After a couple minutes, the popsicles finally melted, and they put the sticks on the bedside table.

Tony then said in a sexy tone "Time to fuck you doggy-style baby"

"Yes daddy" Luke said as he got on his hands and knees. Tony smiled and aligned his cock with Luke's now wet entrance. He shoved all his fourteen-inch manhood inside Luke, slipping in with ease from the water. Luke moaned as he was fucked doggy-style. Tony then moaned out "Ra-avi, let L-Luke blow y-you!"

"Okay daddy" Ravi said as he got in front of Luke and got on his knees, he then completely shoved his nine-inch piece of meat inside Luke's mouth. Ravi moaned as Luke sucked him, letting his cock go down his throat. Luke bobbed his head back and forth in sync with Tony pounding into him. Luke started to moan louder as Tony started to slam into Luke's sweet spot. Hitting it dead on. Tony then reached down under Luke and started to stroke his dick, causing Luke to moan even more with Ravi's dick still in his mouth.

Ravi ran his fingers through Luke's hair, and tightened his grip, pulling his hair as he forced Luke to suck more of him. Luke was loving this, he was being fucked doggy-style, and sucking his brothers cock, and getting stroked by Tony.

After a couple minutes, Tony started to moan out "I-I'm getting c-close"

"Me t-too da-addy" Ravi moaned as he forced Luke to suck and bob his head faster.

"D-Do it b-baby, c-cum down y-your bro-others throat!" Tony exclaimed as he used one hand to grab Luke's hip and pull it towards him, shoving more of his meat inside Luke, and used the other hand to stroke Luke's dick even faster.

"O-Okay dad-dy! I-I'm C-Cumming!" Ravi shouts as he shoots his seed down his brothers throat. Luke swallowed all of it, every last drop. Ravi pulled out of Luke's mouth, and fell down on the bed and started panting.

"D-Daddy! I-I'm C-Cum-ming!" Luke shouts as he shoots his jizz all over Tony's hand and on the bed.

"M-Me t-too baby!" Tony shouts as he shoots his load deep inside Luke. Luke gasps as he feels the warm jizz flowing inside him, and then begins to pout out as Tony pulls out of Luke. Both Tony and Luke falls beside Ravi, with Luke landing in his cum puddle on the bed, with cum starting to gush out of his ass, and all over his legs.

All of them naked, panting, sweating, and Luke covered in cum. Tony looked over at the clock. It was 1:47pm, Tony got up and said "We're taking a shower boys" as he walked into Ravi's bathroom. Luke and Ravi followed him and Tony turned on the shower. They all got in, and let the warm water hit their skin, washing away all the cum. They all washed themselves, and had a little water fight, which resulted in Tony winning. They all then started to make out, switching partners every couple of minutes.

After about half an hour, they all got out, dried themselves off, and got dressed, this time in their own underwear. Then they all cleaned up the mess on Ravi's bed, and went into their own rooms.

It was now 2:24, and Luke was in his bedroom drawing, he had just finished drawing him, Ravi, and Tony in the shower having a water fight, he then put the drawing in his secret drawer and walked over to his bed and laid down. He was extremely tired and needed to rest. So he pulled the covers overtop of him, and grabbed Kenny and snuggled with him. He then slowly drifted off to sleep.

- A couple of hours later -

It was now 5:57, Luke had just woke up. He looked around and saw Kenny on the floor. He must have fallen off the bed during his sleep. Luke grabbed him and put him back on his pillow. Luke got out of bed, and walked into the hallway. It was dark, he looked around and saw nobody, he checked the rooms and found nobody. He went downstairs and searched everywhere, he found nobody.

Luke then saw a note on the table in the living room. He looked at it and it read _"The power had gone out, and Tony went down to the basement to check the box, we went with him, if we're not back by 6:10, come down and get us ~ Jessie" _

Luke sighed and looked at the clock, it was now 6:02, they had eight minutes. Ten minutes went by and Luke got tired of waiting, he walked down the stairs into the lobby, where he found his family and Tony. They were all talking about how the power should come on later today, and the roads would finally open tomorrow.

They all walked back upstairs and started to talk in the living room, some made jokes and some told funny stories, overall, it was a pretty nice power outage.

The power finally came back on at 8:35, and they all decided to watch another movie, this time, it was Wizard of Oz, and everyone ended up falling asleep, and stayed asleep the whole night.

(End of Chapter 10)

Alright, sorry it had been a couple days since I updated, but the next chapter should be up soon :) I hope you liked it and please review, and thank you to those who commented on what the costumes should be, remember, Halloween is going to be Chapter 13. I plan on doing other holidays too, such as Thanksgiving, and Christmas and New Years, etc. I will also do birthdays, but probably after the holidays. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 11, I hope you like it, and please leave a review down below with your ideas of and for the story, I'll consider all of them :)

(Beginning of Chapter 11)

It was the next day, Jessie woke up first, she looked around, and saw everyone asleep in a chair, most of them covered in a blanket, while some blankets fell to the ground during the night. She got up and went into the living room, she looked at the clock, it read 10:25, she then walked over to the window, and opened the curtains, she saw the snow, it was now about seven feet high, it was definitely melting. She could also see the roads, they must have used snowplows to get rid of the snow. Jessie turned to the tv, and turned it to the news, it said that the roads were now open, but schools would still be closed for the rest of the week.

Jessie walked back into the screening room, and woke everybody up, she said that the roads were now open, and Tony could go home. Luke and Ravi looked extremely disappointed, this means they couldn't have sex with him as often.

- A couple of hours later -

Tony had just left, and Luke and Ravi were in their rooms, Luke was drawing, and Ravi was playing video games. Luke was drawing him, Ravi, and Tony kissing on his bed, after he finished he put the drawing in his secret drawer of naughty drawings.

Meanwhile, at Tony's apartment, he had just got back, he was wearing a thick, black coat, and some snow boots. He quickly went into room portion of his small apartment, and went over to his closet, he pulled out a long-sleeved green shirt, and some jeans, along with some blue and white plaid boxer briefs, and white socks. Tony stripped naked, and walked into his bathroom, which only had a bathtub inside, the toilet was in the actual room. Tony turned on the water and bathtub filled to the top. Tony then opened up the cabinet beside the bathtub, revealing a wide variety of dildos, each in different colors and sized, he also had some vibrators hidden behind the dildos.

Tony examined the dildos closely, and finally grabbed one, the dark blue, twenty-inch one. Tony had only been able to shove that up his ass once before, and today he was going to try again. Tony grabbed the dildo, and sat it on the edge of the bathtub. Tony then grabbed slowly dipped his toe into the water, followed by his whole foot, and then leg, leading up to his entire body.

Tony laid down in the tub, with the water reaching his shoulders. Tony then grabbed the dildo, and pulled it underwater, he spread his legs, allowing the top of his knees reach the surface of the water. Tony aligned the dildo with his entrance, and slowly shoved it in. Tony gasped in pain, and then pleasure as the dildo stretched his ass, and moved deeper inside him.

Tony's ass clenches to the dildo as he begins to move it deeper inside him. Soon enough, he has all twenty inches inside him, with it thrusting against Tony's sweet spot. Tony began to moan as he moved the dildo inside him, pulling it out a little, and then shoving it back in.

Tony's was now fully erect, with the tip of it reaching the surface of the water. Tony moaned louder as he started to stroke his dick, moving his hand up and down his shaft. Soon enough, Tony shot his load all over himself and in the water. Tony then pulled the dildo out, and put it back on the edge of the tub.

Tony then unplugged the drain, and got out, he grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. He walked back into the main room of his tiny apartment and grabbed his clothes. He grabbed the white and blue plaid, boxer briefs and slid them on. He then out on his white socks, and then pulled the jeans up his legs in the same fashion at his underwear. He then grabbed his long-sleeved green shirt and pulled it over his head, and down his body.

He then grabs his laptop, and sits back on his bed, he opens it up, and types in his password, he then starts to watch gay porn videos of guys having sex.

- A couple of hours later -

Back at the Ross penthouse, everybody was doing their own thing. Jessie was in the living room reading a book, Emma was in her room making new designs for her clothes, Zuri was having a tea party, Luke was drawing in his room, and Ravi was playing video games.

Ravi grew bored of playing his game, he looked at the clock, it read 2:40pm. He sighed and walked over to his bed. He grabbed his phone off if his nightstand and texted Luke.

The text read "Hey, cum 2 my room, I want sum action!;)" written in typical text format.

A second later he got a text back "Sure sexy;)I was craving sum manhood anyway;)"

Ravi smiled and texted back "Ur so fuckin' hot! Can't wait 4 that dick of urs 2 B deep inside me;)!"

A second later he got a new text back "B there N a sec!"

About ten seconds later, Luke walked into the room. Both boys smiled as they saw each other. Luke quickly shut and locked the door, and then they both ran to each other and started kissing. Luke wrapped his arms around Ravi's waist and Ravi did the same. They continued to make out, letting each other's tongues explore the others mouth.

Luke grabbed the bottom of Ravi's blue t-shirt and pulled it up and over Ravi's head, exposing his tan chest. Ravi then grabbed Luke's green, buttoned-up shirt and ripped it open, ripping off the buttons and sending them across the room, neither of the boys cared. Luke and Ravi continued to make and out and press their bodies together, allowing their chests to rub against each other. Luke then gently pressed Ravi against his desk as thy continued to make out. Luke lifted Ravi off of the ground and sat him on the desk, and slowly unzipped Ravi's jeans. Giving him a glimpse of his white briefs.

Luke then grabbed the rim of Ravi's jeans and slowly pulled them down his legs, fully exposing his underwear, which outlined his rock-hard cock. Luke smiled and started to suck Ravi's dick through the fabric. Luke then unzipped his own jeans, and shimmies out of them, allowing full view of his Flash briefs.

Then Luke grabbed the waistband of Ravi's underwear, and pulled them down, allowing his nine-inch, rock hard, throbbing piece of meat to fly out. Luke smiled and quickly kissed the tip of his dick, sending chills down Ravi's spine. Luke then quickly swallowed his dick, and began to bob his head up and down, causing Ravi to moan in pleasure.

Luke then stopped sucking Ravi and proceeded to grab the waistband of his Flash briefs, and slowly pulled them down, letting his eleven-inch, throbbing, pre-cum covered cock to fly our. Luke pushed Ravi down on his desk, making him lay on his back, as he lifted his legs up to Luke's shoulders.

Luke aligned his cock with Ravi's entrance, and slowly pushed his meat inside him, stretching Ravi's hole, causing him to moan in pleasure and pain. Soon, all of Luke's manhood was inside of him, and Luke started to move slowly, and then started to pick up his pace.

Ravi moaned as Luke continued to fuck him, shaking the table and causing everything to fall to the floor. Luke started to moan as he shoved deeper into Ravi, and as he heard his hips smacking against Ravi's bare ass. Luke grabbed Ravi's hips, giving him more leverage as he thruster deeper inside his brother.

After a couple minutes, both boys were on the edge, until Luke started to thrust into Ravi's sweet spot, pushing him over the edge as he shot his creamy, white load all his stomach, chest, and face.

Luke smiled as he saw his brother shoot his jizz all over himself, this pushed Luke over his edge, and he tilted his head back and moaned as he shot his jizz deep inside his brother, causing Ravi to gasp in pleasure as he felt the jizz gushing inside him, and slowly leak out of his hole as Luke pulled out, creating a slight popping sound.

They both panted as Luke laid on top of Ravi, mixing the sweat and cum all over them. They started to make out again, and Ravi started to squeeze Luke's ass. Ravi then broke the kiss and said "Time for me to on top" and pushes Luke off of him.

"Alright, I'll lay down" Luke said as he sat down on Ravi's bed.

"No, not there" Ravi said with a smirk, he walked over to the entrance of the green playground and said "I'm gonna fuck you in here"

"Okay, since it's such close quarters I guess we'll be forced against each other" Luke said seductively as he started to climb inside the playground, giving Ravi a perfect view of his round ass. Ravi couldn't wait to plow that ass so hard Luke wouldn't walk straight for a month.

After Luke got inside, Ravi followed him. They both sat down inside the green tube, and they both started kissing. Luke started to glide his hand down to Ravi's dick, which had grown hard again, along with his own. Ravi moaned through the kiss as Luke started to stroke him, and then wrapped his fingers around his throbbing member, and move his hand up and down his shaft, with pre-cum leaking from the tip.

Ravi stopped moaning and broke the kids and said "Get on your back" as he gently pushed Luke down on his back. Ravi sat between Luke's legs on his knees, it was a very small area they were in. So Ravi had to lay on top of Luke, rubbing their naked bodies together.

Ravi slid his hand down to his dick and aligned it with Luke's entrance. Ravi slowly pushed in, stretching Luke's hole and causing both to moan in pleasure. Ravi slid all nine inches deep inside Luke, with Luke squeezing him considerably. Luke wrapped his legs around his brothers waist as Ravi started to move.

Luke gasped in pleasure as Ravi began to thrust deeper inside him, shaking the entire playground. Both boys moaned loudly as they had sex. While fucking Luke, Ravi started kissing him and pinching at his nipples. Luke's body slid up and down the tube as Ravi pounded deeper inside him, both hearing his hips smacking against his butt cheeks.

Ravi then pulled out of Luke and flipped him onto his stomach, and then shoved his throbbing dick back inside. Luke gasped in pain and pleasure as Ravi's jabbed his sweet spot. Both now sweating, rubbing it together as their bodies rubbed against each other. Ravi leaned down and licked Luke's back, leading down his spine to his entrance where he was still fucking him. Luke moaned as it sent chills all over his body.

"R-Ravi! I-I'm gon-na cum!" Luke moans as his dick rubs between himself and the floor of the tube.

"D-Do it baby! Sh-Shoot your seed!" Ravi shouted as he slammed into Luke even harder.

"I-I'm C-Cumming!" Luke shouts as he shoots his load between his chest and the floor of the tube, creating a puddle of semen, which Luke happily rubs his body against.

"T-That's my b-boy" Ravi said as he continues to plow into Luke.

"C-Cum in m-me R-Rav-vi! Shoot y-your sp-sperm deep in-side me! Get me pr-pregnant!" Luke yells as he tightens his hole on Ravi's meat.

"O-Okay baby! I-I'm cumming!" Ravi yells as she tilts his head back, arches his back, and releases his load, shooting his seed so deep inside Luke he thought it went into his stomach. Luke gasped as he felt to warm semen gushing deep inside him.

Ravi collapsed on top of Luke, his dick still deep inside him. Both boys were covered in semen and sweat, mixing together. Ravi whispered "I love you" as kissed the side of Luke's cheek.

"I-I love you too" Luke says as he turns his head and passionately kisses his lover. Ravi breaks the kiss and says "Do you want to do it again?"

Luke smiles and nods his head, Ravi smiles too and starts to pound into Luke again. Outside the playground you can hear moaning and the playground shaking.

- A couple hours later -

It was now 5:52, Tony was in his apartment, and completely bored out of his mind. He tried calling Luke and Ravi earlier, but they wouldn't pick up. Tony watched porn, but he wanted the real action. So he called the pizza place down the street and asked them to deliver a pepperoni pizza.

He waited for about ten minutes, and suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He smiled and looked through his peephole. He smiled and opened his door, revealing the pizza delivery man. He was tall, thin, looked muscular, had light blue eyes, and dark brown hair.

"Pizza for (looks at the piece of paper in his hand) Tony Chiccolini?" The man said.

Tony smiled and said "Yes that's me" as he took the pizza in his hands.

"It'll be 10 bucks" the man said.

Tony looked at his name tag, it reads "Logan" and he smiles, he says to Logan "How about instead of paying I'll give you something else"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

Tony smiled and quickly kissed Logan on the lips, Logan at first surprised tries to pull away, but eventually gives in and kiss back.

Tony breaks the kiss and said "I'm ready for some action, you in?"

"Hell yeah!" Logan said as he walked inside. Tony smirked and closed and locked his door, he said "My name is Tony"

"Mine's Logan" Logan replied.

"I know, I saw your name tag" Tony answered and quickly kissed Logan again.

Logan breaks the kiss and said "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two, you?" Tony asked.

"Eighteen" Logan replied.

"Still in high school?" Tony asked, Logan nods in agreement, "Still a virgin?" Tony added.

"No, lost my virginity to my friend a couple months ago, he was drunk so he didn't remember anything, I fucked him so hard he couldn't walk straight for days" Logan said.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass?" Tony asked.

"No" Logan said.

"Today, that's gonna change" Tony said as he pushed him down on his bed, and pulled off his shirt and jumped on top of him and started making out.

About ten minutes later, Tony is now getting dressed, he looks over and sees his naked lover still laying on his bed, he has cum pouring out of his hole, and is covered in sweat and more cum.

"Get dressed, you need to leave" Tony said as he threw his boxers at him.

"Can we fuck again?" Logan asked as he get's up and starts to get dressed.

"Sorry, I only got room in my ass for two, and those spots are reserved" Tony said.

"Well, do you at least have any other friends who would want to have sex with me?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Sorry kid, but hey don't worry, this building has a bunch of guys who'd be happy to fuck your ass silly, but they also like the weird stuff took just to warn you" Tony said as he pushed Logan out of his door and into the hallway.

Tony then watched Logan knock on someone else's door down the hall, and a man in his mid-to-late forties opened the door, he smiled and quickly pulled Logan inside his apartment, lord knows what he would do to the boy.

Tony chuckled as he heard Logan moan through the door, he went back into his own apartment and closed and locked his door, he looked at his messy bed, with wet cum puddles all around. He sighed knowing now he had to wash them.

(End of Chapter 11)

Alright, so that was this chapter, I hope you like it, I plan on doing other minor characters like Logan later in the story. Anyway please review with your ideas for the story and the next chapter will be up soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 12. I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story. Oh and don't forget, the next chapter will be about Halloween! If you don't know or remember the costumes the kids and Jessie and Tony are wearing, go back to Chapter 10 and find out :) Hope you enjoy :)

(Beginning of Chapter 12)

It had been a couple of days since Luke and Ravi made love in the playground. They haven't seen Tony since, although they do text each other, and send each other naughty pictures. Luke and Ravi have a couple make out sessions a day, but they don't lead anywhere. They really missed Tony. Especially that the snow was now four feet high, the roads are all open, and the schools are expected to open the next week.

But today they were all excited, they all were going to buy their costumes at a Halloween Store down the block. They planned on meeting Tony there. After arriving at the store, and meeting Tony, they all picked out their costumes.

Zuri's fairy costume had a light purple and pink dress with huge, sparkly bright blue and purple wings. She also had a wand and tiara.

Emma's Cruella De Vil costume had a long white dress with black spots, and she had bought black and white hair dye to achieve the full look. She also had a large fur coat and high heels and rose-red gloves.

Ravi's soldier costume was a buttoned-up, camouflage shirt with camouflage pants. He had brown army boots and was wearing a camouflage army cap.

Luke's baseball played costume was a white buttoned-up short-sleeved shirt with thin, light blue stripes going vertically. He also had a tight black undershirt, and grey baseball pants, he would also were a cup and everything. He also had a baseball cap on and a wooden bat. He also had cleats.

Jessie's Mystique costume was a dark-blue scaled bra and underwear, and she also got some non-toxic blue paint for her body. Jessie also had to put on wax details for the scales on her body, and she got a bright red wig for her hair, and some yellow contacts.

Tony's surfer costume was simple. He just got aqua-blue swim-shorts with dark blue wave designs. He also got a boogie-board and some black flip-flops. He also bought hair gel to slick his hair back, and some bronzer for a spray-on tan. He also got a necklace with a shark tooth on it.

After buying the costumes, they all headed back to the penthouse while Tony went back home. Once Tony got home, he put his costume in his closet and took off his coat. He walked over to his bed and jumped on it. He had grew bored of being alone, and wanted some action. He thought about ordering another pizza and fuck the delivery guy again, but he wanted something more exciting.

So he went out into his hallway, and over to the door where Logan had knocked on before. The same man opened the door and smiled as he saw Tony.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"Hi I live down the hall, and I'm kinda horny, so mind if I come in?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah, your Tony. I remember you, you fucked Logan before I got to him, man he was still tight as a virgin when I plowed his sorry ass" The man said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, so mind if I come in?" Tony said.

"Oh no problem, come on in, Logan is actually here now" The man said as he welcomed Tony inside his apartment.

When Tony walked in he saw Logan butt-naked laying face down on his couch, he had cum leaking out of his butt, it was kind of obvious what had happened before Tony got here.

"Alright, so do you want Logan to join the fun or just me and you?" The man asked.

"I guess Logan can join" Tony said.

"Alright" The man said as he walked over to Logan and said "Logan baby, we have a visitor who wants to play with us"

"What?" Logan said as he got up and saw Tony.

"Tony!" Logan yelled as he covered his dick with his hands.

"Oh please like you didn't let me see enough of that last time!" Tony said remembering the time he fucked him.

"Tony here is going to join us in the fun this time" The man said.

"Cool" Logan said.

"Well, let's get started" Tony said as he stripped naked, and then they started to make out.

About an hour later, Tony woke up, he was laying on the man's bed, the man was next to him, and Logan was next to the man. They were all naked. Tony remembered what had happened. He let the man fuck him while he fucked Logan, and then the man fucked Logan while he fucked him. Tony smiled and got up and got dressed. He then left the apartment and went back to his, now that his sexual needs were satisfied.

Meanwhile, back at the penthouse, Luke and Ravi were taking a shower together in Luke's bathroom.

"So when do you think we'll see Tony again?" Ravi asked Luke as he rubbed his back with soap.

"I don't know, maybe on Halloween" Luke said as he switched places with Ravi and started washing his back with soap.

"Do you think he has slept with anyone else?" Ravi said.

"No way, Tony would never do that to us, and plus even if he did, he would've probably done it because he was lonely, it probably wouldn't mean anything" Luke said.

"Okay, but what would you do if he did sleep with someone else?" Ravi asked.

"Well, I would be mad, and probably go sleep with someone else, what would you do?" Luke said.

"I'd kick his ass, and then fuck his ass" Ravi said making both boys giggle.

"Speaking of fucking" Luke said as he turned to face Ravi and smirked.

"Okay!" Ravi happily agreed and they both kissed.

Luke pushed Ravi against the wall of the shower, and quickly shoved his eleven-inch cock straight up Ravi's entrance. Ravi moaned in pleasure as Luke fucked him.

About twenty minutes later, Luke and Ravi were playing video games in Ravi's room. Luke was beating Ravi while playing Dead Apocalypse 5.

Suddenly, they both heard Jessie call them down for dinner. So Luke and Ravi went downstairs along with their siblings and sat at the table, they all ate their food, and went back upstairs.

Luke went back to his room and started drawing, while Ravi went to his and continued playing video games. After a couple of hours, the kids all went to bed.

(End of Chapter 12)

Alright, so that was the chapter, sorry it was kinda boring and short, but this is just a filler chapter, but your wait is almost over! Next chapter will be about Halloween, it will contain scares, jokes, and sex, lot's and lot's of sex ;) Anyway, I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story. Oh and F.Y.I, Chapter 20 will be a thanksgiving chapter, and Chapter 25 will be about Christmas, and Chapter 26 or 27 will be about New Years, so if you have any ideas for those chapter please review :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys and gals, guess what, it's finally here, that's right the Halloween chapter is here. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you like it, and please leave a review with your thoughts and ideas for the story :)

(Beginning of Chapter 13) - WARNING - This chapter is freaking long! It has over 5,000 words :)

It was October 31st, Halloween evening. The snow had melted completely, and the schools were open again. Tony just arrived at the penthouse with his costume in a bag, and his boogy-board. They all were about to change.

Tony headed up to a spare bathroom, and shut and locked the door. He unzipped his jacket, and pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. He then unbuckled his belt, and slid it out of his pants loops, and placed it on the counter. He then kicked off his shoes, and pulled off his socks. He grabbed the neckline of his grey long-sleeved shirt, and pulled it over his head, and threw it to the floor, exposing his chiseled features. He then unzipped his zipper, and slowly slid out of his jeans. Revealing his tight green boxer-briefs. He then grabbed the waistband of his underwear, and slowly slid them down to his ankles, and kicked them to the pile of clothes he formed. He opened the bag, and grabbed the bottle of spray-on tan. He sprayed it all over his body, including his dick and ass. He then grabbed his aqua-blue swim-shorts, and slid them up his legs, and adjusted them to his waist. He then grabbed his shark tooth necklace, and put it around his neck. He then grabbed his hair gel, and rubbed it in his hands, and then put it in his hair, slicking it back like a surfer. He then slipped on his flip-flops and grabbed his boogy-board, and walked outside into the hallway and downstairs, he was the first one ready.

Meanwhile, Luke had just entered his bedroom. He pulled off his socks, and threw them on the floor. He then grabbed the neckline of his light blue t-shirt, and pulled it over his head, revealing his abs and chest. Then he grabbed the rim of his white shorts, and pulled them down, revealing his pumpkin briefs, as he kicked his shorts to the pile. He then grabbed the waistband of his underwear, and slowly slid them down, and kicked them on the pile. Luke then grabbed his jockstrap, and put it on, he smiled as he looked at himself in his mirror. He then grabbed his cup, and put inside the jockstrap, protecting his dick. He then grabbed his baseball pants, and slid them on. He then grabbed his tight, black undershirt, and pulled it on, you could clearly still see his abs and chest and nipples. Luke grabbed his long, red socks, and put them on, and then grabbed his cleats, and put them on. Luke then grabbed his white, buttoned-up baseball shirt with thin, vertical, blue lines and put it on, and buttoned it up. He then out his baseball cap on his head, and grabbed his wooden bat, and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Ravi entered his bedroom, and pulled out his costume. He pulled off his socks and threw them in his hamper. He then grabbed the neckline of his orange t-shirt and pulled it over his head, and threw it in the hamper as well. Ravi then unzipped his jeans and shimmied out of them, and put them in the hamper. Ravi was now wearing just his light-green briefs, which he would keep on. Ravi grabbed his camouflage pants, and slid them up his legs and pulled up the zipper, and put on a black belt. Ravi then grabbed some dark green socks, and put them on, followed by his brown army boots. Ravi then grabbed a white, sleeveless undershirt, and put it on, and then followed by his camouflage, buttoned up army shirt. Ravi then grabbed his army hat and put in on, and walked out of the room.

While walking out, Luke and Ravi saw each other, and liked what they saw. They quickly gave each other a kiss and then headed downstairs and saw Tony.

"Sup dudes!" Tony said in a stereotypical surfer accent.

"Stop there now private!" Ravi said in a masculine army tone.

"Wow Ravi, your masculine voice sounds sexy" Luke said.

"Yeah, can't wait for you to boss us around later" Tony said with a smile.

"Ah, I'm Colonel Ross! You two are my privates, and you must do as I say!" Ravi said happily.

"No problem Sergeant!" Luke said as he grabbed Ravi's butt cheek and squeezed it.

"That's twenty push-ups private!" Ravi exclaimed.

Suddenly they heard a door open upstairs, they quickly stopped the sexy talk and watched as Zuri and Emma walked downstairs.

Zuri was wearing a poofy light purple and pink dress, with small designs in the fabric, and she had strap on, sparkly, bright blue and purple wings. She was also waving around a sparkly wand with a heart at the top, and she had a tiara with fake rubies scattered in the plastic.

Emma was wearing a long, tight, white dress with black spots scattered around, which was covered by her huge, faux, fur coat. She also h d Rose red gloves that end at her elbow, and high heels on. She also had dyed her hair black on one side, and white on the other. She looked just like Cruella De Vil.

"Wow! You three look great!" Emma said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You two too!" Tony said.

"Thanks" Zuri said.

"Where's Jessie?" Luke asked.

"Still changing, it's probably gonna take a while, she was already getting ready before you even got here, like me when I was dying my hair" Emma said.

Suddenly, they heard a door open upstairs, and Jessie walked down the stairs. Her skin was blue, and had wax scales all over her body. She also had a blue, scaled bra and underwear, she didn't want to be that revealing. She also had yellow contacts in her eyes, and was wearing a red wig, with hair slicked back like Tony's.

"Wow! You look just like Mystique!" Luke said in awe.

"Thanks! You all look great too!" Jessie said.

"So? Let's go get some candy!" Zuri exclaimed.

"Alright, let me get your candy bags" Jessie said as she walked into the kitchen.

Luke, Ravi, and Tony all glanced at each other, and smiled. About ten seconds later, Jessie walked back into the living room, with six bags, each with their respective initials on it.

Zuri grabbed the bag with "Z"

Ravi grabbed the bag with "R"

Emma grabbed the bag with "E"

Luke grabbed the bag with "L"

Tony grabbed the bag with "T"

And Jessie kept the bag with "J"

"Ready?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah!" The kids exclaimed as they walked into the elevator. Jessie pressed floor twenty-nine, which was the floor beneath theirs.

"Alright, so me, Emma, and Zuri will go from the top floors down, and Tony, Luke, and Ravi can go from the bottom floor up, and then we should meet in the middle" Jessie said.

"That's sounds cool!" Zuri said.

Suddenly, the elevator doors at floor twenty-nine, and the girls walked out. Tony, Luke, and Ravi said bye to them as the doors closed. As soon as the doors closed, Tony, Luke, and Ravi were on each other in seconds flat, they were kissing each other, pressing each other against the wall, etc.

"Alright boys, let's go to a room, and let Ravi boss us around" Tony said.

"Okay, but what room?" Luke asked.

"To an empty apartment, there is one on the fifth floor" Tony said as he pressed floor five.

"How do you know?" Ravi asked.

"Because I'm the doorman here, remember?" Tony said.

"Oh yeah" Ravi said.

They headed down the the fifth floor, and Tony said "Alright, you two stay here, while I go get the key from the desk in the lobby"

"Alright" Both boys said as the doors closed.

About two minutes later, the door's reopened and Tony emerged from the elevator with a key in his hand. They traveled down a couple hallways to room "537" and Tony unlocked the door. All three walked in and saw the apartment.

It was way smaller than the penthouse, but way bigger than Tony's place. The front door opened up to a living room, and beside the living room is the kitchen, and there is a hallway which leads to the bedrooms and bathrooms on the side.

"This good?" Tony asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Ravi said.

All three put their candy bags on the floor, and Luke put his bat on the floor, and Tony put his boogy-board, and walked over to the window on the opposite side of the living room. They could see the sun setting on the horizon, able to see the orangish-pink sky. Tony wrapped his arms around the brothers and hugged them tightly. He whispered "The only thing more perfect than the sunset is you two"

"Aww! How sweet! You just ranked higher, you are now a specialist!" Ravi said.

"Sure thing Colonel Ross" Tony said as he kissed Ravi on the forehead.

"You know I was thinking, what do you think this is Tony?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Well, what are we gonna do about our relationship, are we just gonna keep it a secret? What if something happens? I mean I'm having sex with my brother for goodness sakes?" Luke asked.

"Well, I think we just enjoy our time now, and then cross that bridge when we come to it, and plus I think we'll be together for a long time, us three are pretty great together, and not just the sex! You two are my boyfriends!" Tony answered.

"Good answer" Luke replied with a smirk.

"Alright, enough talking! I'm in charge now! I'm Colonel Ross!" Ravi said strictly.

"Private! Specialist! Stand over there!" Ravi ordered.

"Sir Yes Sir!" Both Luke and Tony said as they ran to the spot and stood in a strait line.

Ravi smirks and walked over to them, he says "I'm going to ask both of you a variety of questions, you either say 'Yes sir' or 'No sir' and if you answer wrong, or I find out you lied, you will be punished...harshly. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Luke and Tony said.

"Good, now first question, Tony is Luke's middle name Andrew?"

"Umm...no sir" Tony said.

"Correct! His middle name is Filbert" Ravi said and then added "Luke, is Tony's middle name James?"

"Umm...yes sir" Luke said nervously.

"Sorry, I'm afraid you're wrong, Tony's middle name is Ulrich, not James, so that means you already have one punishment waiting for you, I will give them after the questions" Ravi said.

Luke gulped in fear. Ravi smirked and turned back to Tony and said "Tony, was I adopted into the Ross family in 2011?

"No sir" Tony said nervously.

"Nope, wrong, I was adopted in 2011, that's one punishment for you too" Ravi said, he turned back to Luke and said "Luke, is my birthday February 15th?"

"Yes sir" Luke said.

"Correct!" Ravi said.

Ravi turned back to Tony and said "Tony, is Luke's birthday May 18th?"

"Y-Yes sir" Tony said.

"Sorry, Luke's birthday is May 28th not the 18th, so now you have two and Luke still has one" Ravi replied.

Ravi turned back to Luke and smiled, he said "Luke, are you the one who broke my phone?"

"Umm...N-No sir" Luke said nervously.

"Really? It wasn't you?" Ravi asked.

"Y-Yes sir" Luke replied.

"Who was it then? Tony?" Ravi asked.

"N-No s-sir" Luke said as he looked down at his feet.

"Alright, who? Jessie? Emma?" Ravi said.

"No s-sir" Luke said.

"Then was it Zuri?" Ravi asked.

"Y-Yes sir" Luke replied nervously.

"Really?" Ravi asked.

"Y-Yes sir" Luke replied.

"So if I ask Zuri, will she tell me she broke it?" Ravi asked.

"N-No sir" Luke said nervously as he looked down at the floor.

"Oh? So it wasn't Zuri?" Ravi asked.

"Y-Yes sir" Luke answered.

"So you lied to me?" Ravi asked.

"Y-Yes sir" Luke replied.

"Wow, that's one more punishment, now you're same with Tony, but I still don't know who broke my phone? Unless you were hiding about who did it? Were you lying Luke?" Ravi asked.

"Y-Yes s-sir" Luke said nervously.

"That's another punishment, now that's three, and I still don't know, so who did it Luke? Was it you?" Ravi asked.

"Y-Y-Yes s-sir" Luke whispered.

"What?" Ravi asked.

"Y-Yes sir" Luke said louder.

"Oh so you did do it?"

"Yes sir" Luke said.

"Okay, so you lied saying you didn't do it, and you blamed it on your innocent sister, and you did break my phone, so that's three more punishments, plus the other three, so now you have six, while atony has two" Ravi said.

"Y-Yes sir" Luke said fearfully.

"I guess I'll give you your punishments later, because now I just want some action! Same for you Tony!" Ravi said.

"Thank you Colonel Ross!" Both Luke and Tony answered.

"Alright, you must call sir as I fuck both of you" Ravi said sternly.

"Yes sir" Both Luke and Tony replied.

Ravi walked over to Luke and started to kiss him, shoving his tongue deep inside his mouth.

Ravi then broke off the kiss, and turned to Tony. He smiled and quickly started to kiss him. Rubbing his hands all over Tony's abs and chest, and pinched at his nipple. Luke got hard at the sight, and felt uncomfortable as his massive dick was pushing against his cup.

Ravi broke off the kiss with Tony, and said "Specialist! Private! Kiss each other!"

Luke and Tony turned to each other, and quickly started making out. Tony shoved his tongue down Luke's throat as Luke rubbed his hands all over his chest and abs. Ravi then commanded them to stop, and said "Now, Private I want you to suck me"

"Yes sir" Luke replied and walked over to Ravi, he got down on his knees, unbuckled Ravi's belt, and unzipped Ravi's camouflage pants, giving him a glimpse of his light green briefs. Luke pulled down Ravi's pants to his ankles, and admired Ravi's massive, throbbing cock, already leaking pre-cum through the fabric. Luke grabbed the waistband of Ravi's underwear, and quickly pulled it down to his ankles, and Ravi's rock hard, ten inch dick flew out and stuck Luke on the forehead.

"Wow! Sir you're huge" Tony exclaimed.

"I know! It's was jerking off and sleeping naked does to a boy!" Ravi exclaimed with a smile.

Luke taken back by how huge Ravi was now, started to suck on the tip, and then managed to get the rest of it in his mouth. Ravi moaned as Luke's started to bob his head back and forth, in sync with Ravi's hips as he thrusted his dick further down Luke's throat. Luke explored Ravi's cock with his tongue, as he glided his hands from Ravi's hips to his ass, and he started to circle his finger around his entrance.

"O-Oh Luke!" Ravi moaned as he tilted his head back, and grabbed Luke's hair and forced him to swallow more of his meat.

Luke then shoved his middle finger inside his brother, followed by his index, and then added two more, Ravi moaned as he was sucked and fingered by his brother.

Tony who was watching the whole thing, grew hard and tightened his swim-shorts. He slowly slid his hands down his bathing suit, and stroked his dick, which was already coated in pre-cum.

Ravi moaned "L-Luke I-I'm close" as he gasped in pleasure.

Luke started sucking faster, and finger fucked him harder. Luke knew Ravi was ready to blow his load. He felt Ravi's dick twitch, and his hole clamp on his fingers.

Ravi arched his back and moaned "I-I'm Cumming!" as he shot his seed down his brother's throat. Luke surprised by how much jizz went down his throat, started coughing. But swallowed all of it, enjoying it's sweet taste.

Ravi pulled out of Luke's mouth, as Luke wiped his lips with his arm. Ravi looked at him and smiled, and said "You have now upgraded to a Specialist"

"Thankyou Sir" Luke said.

Ravi grabbed his underwear and pants and pulled them back up, and fastened his belt again. Ravi saw Tony pull his hand out of his bathing suit, and smirked. He said "I see you were enjoying yourself Specialist"

"Y-Yes I was Sir" Tony said nervously.

"Well hear, this Specialist will take care of your problem, won't you Specialist?" Ravi said.

"Yes sir" Luke responded.

"Good, now suck your partners cock, and swallow his sweet jizz after he shoots his load" Ravi commanded.

"Yes sir" Luke said as he walked over to Tony, and got back down on his knees. He could see the growing bulge inside Tony's swim-shorts.

Luke grabbed the waistband of Tony's swim-shorts, and slowly pulled them down to his ankles, allowing Tony's fourteen-inch, massive, rock hard, pre-cum leaking cock to fly out and hit Luke on the cheek.

Luke smiled and quickly engulfed Tony's cock is his mouth. Mixing the pre-cum with his saliva as he explored his dick with his tongue. Tony grabbed Luke's hair and pulled it, forcing him to swallow more of his meat. Luke bobbed his head back and forth, shoving Tony's dick down his throat as he heard Tony's moans of pleasure.

Luke moved his hands up Tony's legs and squeezed his butt cheeks. He then slowly inserted one finger in his hole, then a second, and then a third, and finally adding a fourth. Tony moaned as he was sucked, fingered, and stretched by Luke.

Ravi watched from behind, he now had a major hard on in his pants, which was clearly visible. Ravi stared at the couple, watching as Tony's hips were in rhythm with Luke's bobbing head. Luke sure knew how to give a blow job.

Tony's moans were so erotic, and soothing. Luke could feel Tony's dick twitch in his mouth, and his hole clamp on his fingers as he shoved them deeper inside him. Luke knew Tony was near, and he was ready to react.

Luke sucked faster, and fingered Tony harder, causing Tony to moan out "S-So F-Fucking Close" as he tilted his head back.

Luke used his other hand, and started to spank Tony, loving the sound of his hand collide with Tony's bare ass. Tony reached his limit and yelled "I-I'm C-Cum-ming!" as he arched his back and shot his sweet, warm, milky-white seed down the twelve-year old boy's throat. Semen gushed out of Luke's mouth, falling to his chin, and flowing down his neck and dripping to the floor. Luke quickly stood up and kissed Tony, allowing him to taste his own nectar.

Luke wrapped his arms around Tony's newly tan body, down to his bare ass, and spanked him again, causing Tony to yelp in surprise. Luke then got back down to the floor, grabbed Tony's swim-shorts around his ankles, and slowly pulled them up his legs, and fastened them around Tony's waist. Will Luke giving one final kiss to Tony's dick before disappearing underneath the fabric.

Luke and atony turned to Ravi, who had a rock-solid hard on. Both Luke and Tony smiled and said "What so you want us to do sir?"

Ravi smirked and said "Specialist Tony, suck my cock, while Specialist Luke licks my ass"

"Yes sir" Both boys said as they walked towards Ravi.

Tony got down on his knees, and unbuckled Ravi's belt, and unzipped his pants, and slowly pulled them down to his ankles. While Luke got behind him, and got on his knees, he stared at Ravi's light green underwear, which perfectly outlined Ravi's big, round ass, just waiting to be fucked.

Tony grabbed the waistband of Ravi's briefs, and slowly pulled them down, letting his ten inch cock to bounce out right in Tony's face. While Luke got the perfect view of Ravi's ass and hole. He wanted to fuck his younger brother so hard, but he must obey his brother's orders.

Tony quickly engulfed Ravi's cock in his mouth, while Luke spread Ravi's butt cheeks, and jammed his tongue inside Ravi's entrance. Ravi moaned in pleasure as he was receiving pleasure in his front, and back, both with the mouth.

As Luke shoved his tongue deeper inside Ravi, he moved his hands up Ravi's shirt, and grabbed him by his sides. While Tony led his hands up the front of Ravi's shirt and started to pinch at his nipples. This caused Ravi to moan much louder, as he moved his right hand to Tony's head to force him to swallow more of his cock, and moved his left hand to Luke's head to force him to shove his tongue deeper inside his hole.

Tony bobbed his head back and forth, feeling Ravi's cock hit the back of his throat, coating his dick in saliva. Luke had his face buried in Ravi's crack, allowing him to shove his tongue even deeper into his brother.

Ravi looked out the window as he tilted his head back, he could see the stars shining in the dark blue sky, and the crescent moon rise. He could see so many people walking along the streets, most dressed in costumes.

Luke grew tired of eating Ravi's ass, and stopped. This broke Ravi from his gaze at the city, and he moaned "Why did you stop?"

"Sir, may I please fuck you?" Luke asked.

"No, but you c-can keep shoving that tongue o-of yours inside me!" Ravi said.

"Y-Yes sir" Luke said and got back down on his knees, and shoved his tongue back into his brother.

Ravi started to moan again, he moved his hips to allow Tony to swallow more of him, and so Luke can shove his tongues deeper inside of him, he truly loved this. Ravi looked back out the window to the city, seeing all the lights in the buildings turn on as the sky grew darker.

Ravi then was brought back to reality when he felt his sweet spot get hit. He realized Luke was shoving his tongue against his cherry, and this made him moan even louder in pleasure. Ravi moaned out "Ugh...I-I'm C-Close!"

This made Tony suck faster, Luke shove his tongue deeper. This sent chills down Ravi's spine and he moaned out "Ah, I-I'm C-Cumming!" as he tilted his head back and arched his back, he then shot his white, warm, silky, rope of semen down Tony's throat. Which he happily swallowed.

Ravi pulled his cock out of Tony's mouth, and Luke pulled his tongue out of Ravi's hole. Ravi grabbed his pants and underwear, and pulled them back up, buckled his belt, zipped his zipper.

He turned back to Tony and Luke and said "Both of you have upgraded to Corporal rank"

"Thank you Colonel Ross" Tony said.

"Yes thank you sir!" Luke said.

"Now, time for the real show to start, Corporal Tony, I'm going to undress you" Ravi said sternly as he walked towards Tony.

Ravi admired Tony's temporarily tanned body. He grabbed the waistband of his swim-shorts, and slowly pulled them down to his ankles, exposing his fourteen-inch piece of meat. Ravi pulled off Tony's flip-flops as he pulled off his bathing suit. Tony was now completely naked. Ravi smiled and kissed the tip of Tony's dick.

He then turned to Luke. Ravi smiled and walked over to him. He grabbed Luke's baseball cap, and pulled it off his head, and threw it on the ground. Ravi then slowly unbuttoned Luke's baseball shirt, and pulled it off, revealing his tight, black undershirt, which outlined his abs, chest, and stiff nipples. Ravi then got down to the floor, and pulled off Luke's cleats and red socks. Ravi then unzipped Luke's baseball shirts, and slowly pulled them down. Revealing his white jockstrap. Ravi smiled at the sight, he was obviously wearing a cup underneath. Ravi turned Luke around and saw his bare ass, that is what he loved about jockstraps. Ravi spanked Luke on the ass twice, causing Luke to yelp in pain. Ravi the turned Luke back around, and grabbed the bottom of Luke's undershirt, and pulled it up and over his head, revealing his six pack, muscles, chest, and nipples. Ravi quickly pinched Luke's nipples, causing him to moan in pleasure. Luke could feel his dick pressing against his cup, eager to escape.

Ravi left the jockstrap and cup on, thinking it was more kinky when he fucked him. Luke on the other hand was sad, his dick wasn't going to be able to fuck anybody...not yet anyway.

"Alright, Corporal Tony, get on your hands and knees!" Ravi commanded.

"Yes sir" Tony said as he got down on all fours.

"Good" Ravi said as he got behind Tony. He smiled and spanked him, causing Tony to yelp in pain. Ravi circled his fingers around the hand mark on Tony's butt cheek.

Ravi then aligned his dick with Tony's entrance, and quickly shoved all of his manhood inside him. Tony gasped in pain and pleasure as his hole was stretched by Ravi's massive cock. Ravi thrusted all ten inches inside Tony, making both moan in pleasure.

Luke was standing on the side, his dick was now being crushed underneath the cup. Watching his brother fuck Tony was so arousing, and he wasn't allowed to play with himself, so he was forced to watch, it was basically torture. Luke could hear the sound of his brother's hips smacking into Tony's butt cheeks as he plowed deeper inside him.

Ravi grabbed Tony's hips and pulled him closer, allowing his dick to trust deeper inside of him. Tony gasped in pleasure as he felt his sweet spot get hit, and Ravi could tell based on Tony's reaction, so he slammed harder on the spot, causing Tony to moan louder, and he even started to drool.

Luke could see Tony's dick flailing back and forth, watching as a rope of pre-cum oozed to the floor. Watching his little brother fuck such a bigger man, it was so arousing, and erotic. He just wanted to fuck both of them so hard.

Ravi pounded deeper inside Tony, hearing the smacks of his hips and his ass colliding. He never wanted to stop fucking Tony, but Ravi was close, and so was Tony.

"S-Sir, I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Tony moaned.

"M-Me too C-Corporal!" Ravi moaned as he thruster deeper inside Tony.

"I-I'm C-Cumming!" Tony shouts as he shoots his milky rope of jizz out of his cock, Luke watched as it splatters on the floor, in numerous puddles.

"M-Me T-Too!" Ravi screamed as he arches his back, and shoots his warm, silky string of semen deep inside Tony.

Tony gasped as he felt the warm, gushing, semen shoot into his body. Ravi pulled out of Tony, causing jizz to pour out onto his legs and onto the floor. Tony collapsed, landing in the cum puddles.

Ravi stood up, with jizz still pouring out the tip of his cock. Luke gasped at the amount of semen everywhere. Ravi looked at Luke, and smiled.

"Your turn Corporal" Ravi said as he walked over to his brother.

"Okay sir" Luke replied as he looked over at Tony, He was covered in sweat and cum, and still had jizz pouring out of his hole, he was panting, Ravi definitely wiped him out.

"Get on your hands and knees" Ravi said solemnly.

"Y-Yes sir" Luke replied as he got down on all fours, witch was a little uncomfortable considering he was wearing a cup underneath his jockstrap.

Ravi aligned his dick with Luke's twitching hole, and without warning, he shoved all ten inches of his manhood inside his brother. Luke screamed in pleasure as his hole was stretched.

Luke moaned as Ravi thrusts deeper inside him. Ravi grabbed Luke's hips and pulled him towards him, shoving more of his meat inside his brother, Ravi moaned louder as he felt his dick gets squeezed by Luke's ass, feeling his warm, sweaty insides.

Tony watched as the two brothers had sex, he started to jerk off watching Ravi fuck Luke doggy-style, loving the looks of their faces as he thrusted deeper. He could hear the sound of Ravi's hips smacking against Luke's ass.

Ravi plowed deeper into his brother, pounding his ass like there was no tomorrow. Luke gasped as Ravi's jabbed his sweet spot, and moaned out "R-Right there" as he moved his ass in sync with Ravi's hips.

Ravi hearing Luke's moans of pleasure, fucked him faster and harder, hitting Luke's sweet spot over and over again. Luke drooled onto the floor as he felt like his dick was going to explode. He moaned out "S-Sir I N-Need to c-cum"

"No! W-Wait until I say so!" Ravi ordered as he thrusted deeper inside his brother.

Ravi felt close, and moaned out "I-I'm G-Gonna..." but was cut off as he lost power, and shot his warm, silky, white jizz deep inside his brothers ass.

Luke gasped as cum gushed deep inside his body, feeling the warm liquid fill his hole. Ravi pulled out of Luke, causing his sweet nectar to flow out onto his legs and floor. Ravi pulled Luke back onto his feet, he couldn't hold it anymore, he needed to release his load.

Ravi kissed his brother passionately, and got down on his knees. He grabbed the waistband of his jockstrap and pulled it down, along with the cup, allowing Luke's twelve inch, monster sized cock to fly out, and hit Ravi right across the face. Ravi amazed by how big his brothers cock was, put out his hand to touch it.

Ravi laid one finger on the tip of Luke's cock, and Luke gasped as he shot out his warm, silky, white rope of jizz all over his brothers face. Getting it in his hair, in his mouth, on his nose, his cheeks, his chin, and some even splatters onto his neck and chest.

After watching this, Tony, who had been jerking off the whole time, shot his load all over himself.

Luke collapsed into his brothers arms, mixing their sweat and jizz on their skin. Ravi kissed Luke on the cheek, and placed him on the floor. Luke was exhausted. Ravi then licked up all the cum on his face, and laid down next to his lover. Tony crawled towards them, and laid beside them. All three were naked, covered in cum, sweating, and exhausted. They just wanted to crawl into bed, and fall asleep.

After a couple minutes of resting, Ravi said "Don't forget, tomorrow you two will receive your punishments"

"Y-Yes sir" Both Tony and Luke said.

"We need to get dressed, and go get some candy really fast so Jessie won't get suspicious" Tony said.

"Alright" The boys said.

They all cleaned up, got dressed, and got their bags, and headed out. Leaving the empty apartment, they didn't bother cleaning the cum covered floor, figuring it would be a nice gift for whoever moved in there.

They rushed around the different floors, and got as much candy as they could, and then met Jessie, Emma, and Zuri on the fifteenth floor. Satisfied by how much candy they got, they all went back to the penthouse. Jessie checked all the candy, while the kids and Tony talked. Ending the night off, they all ate their candy while watching scary movies.

(End of Chapter 13)

Okay, I know it was long, but I wanted to make this chapter special, and it took me like four days to write, so don't hate on it. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and again sorry for the wait, but I promise the next chapter will be up soon :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 14, I hope you like it and please leave a review down below with your ideas for the story :)

(Beginning of Chapter 4)

It was now 12:45am, all the kids were asleep in the screening room, they all fell asleep during the movie they watched. It was now November 1st, and everyone was still in their costumes. Only Jessie and Tony were still awake.

Jessie told Tony that he could spend the night, and he agreed, They both took the children upstairs to their beds, and they went to sleep as well. Tony stayed in the room he stayed in before during the snowstorm. Everyone kept their costumes on, too tired to change.

It was the next morning, Tony woke up. He looked at the clock, it read "10:22" so he got out of bed, and realized he was still in his surfer costume. He was about to change, when he found a note on the nightstand. It read _"Tony, I took Emma and Zuri to the spa for the day, they have to try and get the blue paint off my skin, and the hair dye out of Emma's hair, Zuri tagged along because she wanted a manny petty. Anyway, I didn't want to wake you, but could you please stay there till we get back, Luke and Ravi are still sleeping, and Bertram has the cold so he can't get near them. We will be back by 6:30 tonight - Jessie" _

Tony smiled after reading the note, he had like eight hours with Luke and Ravi, and he planned it wisely. He walked into Luke's room, and saw him sleeping. He still had his baseball costume on, except his hat had fallen on the floor, and his bat was on the table, and his shoes were laying in the floor. Tony leaned down and gently kissed Luke on the lips. Luke woke up, and smiled at the sight of Tony shirtless.

"Hey daddy" Luke said.

"Guess what, Jessie and your sisters are gone!" Tony said with a smirk. Luke smiled and jumped out of bed, he knew what Tony had in mind.

They walked into Ravi's room, and saw him sleeping. Luke then had an idea, he whispered "Maybe we could so stuff to Ravi?"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked quietly.

"We can do something funny, maybe we can jerk over him, and shoot our jizz all over him and then take pictures, or maybe we can fuck him in his sleep? He is a very heavy sleeper" Luke answered.

"I like it! Let me get my phone" Tony said as he left the room.

A couple of seconds later, he walked back in holding his phone. Luke smiled and said "Let's shoot our seed all over him" as he walked over to his sleeping brother. Tony nodded and walked over to Ravi. They were just about to pull their pants down, when suddenly Ravi jumped up and yelled "What are you doing!"

Luke and Tony jumped in fear, and then stuttered something about waking him up.

Ravi got out of bed, still in his soldier costume. He smiled and said "You two still need to face your punishments!"

Luke and Tony froze in fear, they completely forgot about the punishments, they had no idea what Ravi was going to do.

"Luke you had six, and Tony had two" Ravi added.

"Alright, I guess now is the perfect time to face them, you two stay here, while I go get some things for your punishments" Ravi added with a smirk as he left the room.

"What do you think he'll do to us?" Luke asked Tony.

"I don't know, but it can't be good, I feel bad for you, you have six" Tony replied.

About five minutes later, Ravi returned with a duffel bag in his hands. He plopped the bag onto his table, and said "Form a line Corporals!"

Luke and Tony quickly formed a line. Ravi said "Good, now who wants to get punished first?"

Tony pointed his finger at Luke, while Luke pointed his finger at Tony. They were afraid of what Ravi was going to do to them.

"Alright, oldest first I guess" Ravi said as he picked Tony.

Tony gulped in fear, and walked towards Ravi. Ravi smiled and said "Stand there" as he pointed to the empty cage that leads into the playground.

"Y-Yes sir" Tony said as he walked towards the cage.

Ravi unzipped the bag, and ruffled through it, he found what he was looking for, and pulled it out. It was a pink vibrator. He turned to Tony, and smiled.

"W-Where did you g-get that?" Tony asked nervously.

"I found them in Emma's room, lord knows what she needs them for" Ravi said as he walked towards Tony.

"W-What do they have to do with me?" Tony asked.

"Well, I'm going to put this inside you, turn it on, and then tape the end of it to your leg, and you have to keep it on all day, and you're not allowed to jerk off or anything, when you get hard, you must leave it be" Ravi said.

"No please sir" Tony said, but Ravi walked towards Tony, and flipped him around, so his stomach was against the cage. Ravi grabbed the waistband of Tony's swim-shorts, and pulled them down quickly. Ravi had the perfect view of Tony's ass, and his hole.

Ravi smiled as he grabbed the end of the vibrator, and shoved it up Tony's gasped in pain as Ravi shoved it far inside him. Ravi then turned it on. Tony gasped in pleasure as he felt the vibrator inside him. Ravi then grabbed some tape, and taped the end of the vibrator to Tony's right thigh.

Tony was already rock hard, and was oozing pre-cum onto the floor. Ravi smiled and said "Time for your next punishment" and walked back to the bag. He looked inside, and grabbed something and pulled it out. It was a pair of hot-pink panties, with tiny purple hearts scattered around.

"I also found these in Emma's room" Ravi said as he walked back over to Tony.

"You will wear these all day as well, got it?" Ravi added.

"Y-Yes s-sir" Tony stuttered as he drooled from the vibrator still deep inside him.

"Good" Ravi said as he pulled the panties up Tony's legs and around his waist. Ravi could still clearly see Tony's major rock hard cock through the panties, and pre-cum was already leaking through.

Ravi turned to Luke, who was now also sporting a boner, but was hidden by his cup. Ravi smiled and said "Ready for your punishments?"

Luke gulped in fear, as Ravi walked towards him. Ravi grabbed Luke's arm and pushed him onto his bed. Ravi pulled off Luke's long, red socks and through them to the floor. Ravi then jumped on top of Luke, and ripped apart his buttoned baseball shirt, ripping off the buttons and sending them everywhere.

Then Ravi grabbed the top of Luke's black undershirt, and stretched it apart, ripping it apart down Luke's chest. Ravi started to pinch and nip at Luke's nipples, causing Luke to moan in pain. Tony who was watching, now how pre-cum seeping though the fabric, and oozing to the floor, with his massive dick concealed by the slutty underwear.

Ravi glided his hands down to Luke's zipper, and unzipped it, and firmly grasped Luke's cup through the jockstrap. He started to move it, causing Luke pain as his throbbing boner was pushing against it. Ravi then got off of Luke, and pulled off his pants, leaving him in his jockstrap and cup.

Ravi lifted Luke's legs up, giving him the perfect view of Luke's ass. He smiled and spanked him once. Luke yelped in pain, causing Ravi to smile, and say "stand up"

Luke got up, as Ravi sat down. He then patted his lap, and said "Lay your stomach on my lap, and push your ass into the air"

"Y-Yes sir" Luke said nervously and did what Ravi told him. He pushed his ass up, and seconds later, Ravi smacked his hand across Luke's bare ass. Luke yelped in pain again, but Ravi smiled and spanked him again, and again, and again. Luke cried in pain as Ravi spanked him well over fifty times. Luke's buttcheeks were pure red, with several hand marks.

"That was your first punishment, now it's time for more" Ravi said.

"Please sir, don't make me do more" Luke pleaded, but Ravi ignored him. He walked over to his duffel bag, and pulled out something else, a masturbater. Luke gulped and tried to slowly back away. But Ravi grabbed his arm, and said "I'm going to put this on your cock, and it will massage your meat all day, and will collect all the cum you shoot out"

"No please" Luke begged, but Ravi grabbed Luke's jockstrap, and pulled it down to his ankles, along with his cup, allowing his twelve-inch monster cock to bounce out. Ravi smiled and shoved his dick inside the masturbater, and turned it on. Luke moaned as his dick was squeezed and massaged by the sex toy.

"I got that thing out of mom and dad's room, I guess dad uses it when mom isn't here" Ravi said.

Luke started to drool as he felt his dick get the ultimate pleasure. Ravi smiled and said "Time for Punishment Three"

He grabbed Luke's hand, and dragged him back to the bed, he sat Luke down, and went back to the duffel bag, he pulled out something and smile. Luke's eyes widened in fear, Ravi had pulled out his baseball bat for his costume.

Ravi walked over to Luke, and said "Get on you back"

"N-No please don't do t-this sir" Luke stuttered still feeling the pleasure his cock is receiving.

"Now!" Ravi exclaimed.

Luke laid on his back, and lifted his legs, giving Ravi view of his still pitch red buttcheeks. Ravi smiled and aligned the bat with Luke's entrance, and without warning, shoved the thick baseball bat inside his brother's hole. Luke screamed in pain as his hole was stretched by the three-inch thick, three-foot long piece of wood.

Ravi shoved about half of it inside Luke. Luke cried and screamed in pain begging Ravi to pull it out. Ravi was literally fucking Luke with a wooden baseball bat.

"M-My insides! Y-You're b-breaking me!" Luke cried as Ravi pushed more of it inside him.

"Gotta indure the pain baby!" Ravi exclaimed.

"P-Please pull it out! P-Pull it out!" Luke screamed as he clutched to the bed sheets.

Ravi gave in and said "Fine!" and swiftly pulled it out.

Luke gasped as he felt it exit his body, Ravi looked at Luke's hole, it was stretched considerably, and his buttcheeks were pure red. Luke cried and crawled to the pillows, and curled into a ball. He still had the masturbater on his dick, but it didn't do anything for the pain.

"Okay, I don't think you need six punishments, three is fine, and don't worry, you'll be fine" Ravi said as he got on the bed, and kissed Luke's forehead.

"W-Why did you do that? I-I was crying and s-screaming for you to stop" Luke sobbed.

"I-I don't know, I was just c-caught up in the moment, I'm sorry, I will never do it again" Ravi said.

"P-Promise?" Luke said as he wiped away his tears, revealing his watery-brown eyes.

"I promise" Ravi said as he looked into his brother's eyes "But you have to keep that mastubater on all day"

"Okay" Luke replied, and they shared a kiss.

- Hours later -

It was now 10:53 at night, Luke and Tony gathered in Ravi's room to get their punishments lifted. They both stripped naked, and Ravi pulled out Tony's vibrator, Tony relieved, touched one finger to his dick, and shot his creamy seed all over the floor. Ravi then pulled off Luke's masturbater, and Luke relieved stroked his dick, and shot out what was left of him. Ravi examined how much semen was in the masturbater, there was literally a gallon of cum inside, Ravi amazed, poored it into three different cups, and they all cheered and drank it. All three of them swallowing all of Luke's sweet, juicy, white nectar. They then started to make out, and got under the covers and had sex.

(End of Chapter 14)

Alright, so that was this chapter, I hope you liked it. Oh and thank you to a reviewer who suggested that I add Morgan in one chapter, I will in the next chapter, Morgan will end up getting drunk or something, and will have sex with Luke, Tony, and Ravi, but end up not remembering any of it. The idea was suggested by "I'mBigDownThere" awesome name by the way ;) Anyway I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 15! I hope you like it, and please review with your thoughts and ideas for the story. I took a suggestion from the reviews, it was about having Morgan join the love trio for a chapter, and I thought it was perfect! So give a special thanks to "I'mBigDownThere" and P.S I love the name ;) Oh and from now on, the chapters will be much longer, like the Halloween chapter, and they might take a little longer to write them, and thank you for all the comments, like "Wonderboy XXX" don't worry, I will add more kinky and hot stuff with Tony :)

(Beginning of Chapter 15)

It was Friday afternoon, November 15th. The kids just got home from school, and were greeted by Jessie and Bertram, but to their surprise they were also greeted by their father Morgan.

"Dad!" They all exclaimed and ran towards him.

"Hey kids!" Morgan exclaimed as he gave them all a group hug, and then gave each one a hug individually.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you directing that new movie in Colorado?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, but I took time off before Thanksgiving to see my amazing kids!" Morgan said.

"Awesome! How long are you staying?" Luke asked.

"I fly back to Colorado Monday morning" Morgan replied.

"That is wonderful" Ravi exclaimed.

"Yeah! And tonight we're having a huge dinner! We can even invite the doorman from downstairs umm...Timmy!" Morgan said.

"You mean Tony" Luke corrected.

"Yeah that's him Thomas!" Morgan said without realizing he was wrong again.

Luke frowned and was about to correct him, but Zuri cut him off and asked "Where's mommy?"

"She is still on Venice for that fashion show for her new clothing line, but she will be back for Thanksgiving"

"Oh, okay" Zuri said.

"So kids Bertram, Jessie, and I will get started cooking dinner, what do you guys want?" Morgan asked.

"Lobster!" Emma exclaimed.

"Steak!" Luke exclaimed.

"Lasagna!" Ravi exclaimed.

"Macaroni and Cheese!" Zuri exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll handle the Mac and Cheese, while Jessie and Bertram can do the Lobster, Steak, and Lasagna!" Morgan said and walked into the kitchen. Jessie and Bertram realized what he did and said "Oh man!" and followed him into the kitchen.

"Okay, Luke and Ravi go downstairs to the lobby and tell Tony he is invited to dinner, and to be here by 6:30" Jessie said before walking into the kitchen.

"Ok" Luke replied as he and Ravi went into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Luke and Ravi started to kiss. But then stopped a couple minutes later, as they reached the lobby.

They walked out and saw Tony at his desk, reading a magazine. Luke looked around and saw nobody and said "Hey daddy, guess what!"

"What?" Tony replied as he stood up and walked to them.

"Our other daddy is here, and he invited you to come eat dinner with us tonight as 6:30" Luke said.

"Oh, well okay, I'll go" Tony responded.

"Good, now before we leave, I think you know what we want" Ravi said.

"Oh that's right!" Tony said as he unzipped his pants, and pulled down his underwear, and let his dick fly out.

"There's the sugar" Luke said as he and Ravi got on their knees, and pleasured Tony with their mouths. After a couple minutes, Tony shot his load in each boy's mouth, and they swallowed it down their throats, and went back upstairs.

Once back upstairs, they ran into Morgan in the kitchen, Jessie was in the bathroom, and Bertram had gone to his bedroom to rest after supposedly 'twisting his back'.

"Hey dad, we told Tony to be here at 6:30" Luke said.

"Oh good, what does Tommy want for dinner?" Morgan asked.

"It's not Tommy it's Tony" Ravi corrected his father.

"Whatever, but can you please wear fancy clothes, not your usual t-shirt and jeans, but actual fancy clothes" Morgan said.

"Eww" Luke said.

"We'll do it" Ravi said as he pulled Luke out of the kitchen.

They walked into Ravi's room, and closed and locked the door, then they're at each other like animals, shoving their tongues down each other's throats, and pushing each other on the bed. Luke jumped on top of Ravi, and they both stripped naked, and had raw, animal sex, fucking each other, sucking each other, and cumming in each other.

- A couple of hours later -

It was now 6:16, and everyone was getting ready for dinner. Luke went into his room, and stripped naked. He walked over to his dresser, and pulled out some black socks, and some tuxedo briefs. He put them on, and then walked over to his closet, and grabbed a pair of black, formal pants, and a white, buttoned-up, long-sleeve, collared shirt. He put them on, and then grabbed his black formal shoes, and slipped them on. He then walked back over to his closet, and pulled out his black vest, and black tie. He put them on, and walked out of the room, and ran into Ravi.

He was wearing dark grey formal pants, and a light blue, buttoned-up, long-sleeved, collared shirt with a dark green tie. He didn't have a vest or suit jacket. He was also wearing some black formal shoes and black socks like Luke.

They smiled and gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked downstairs. They ran into Jessie, Emma, and Zuri in the living room.

Jessie was wearing a light purple dress that ended at her knees, with black heels, and a pretty, golden necklace, as well as pink nail polish. Her hair was down and curled.

Emma was wearing a white dress, with a light green belt, and her hair was down and curled. She also had black heels, and was wearing light green nail polish.

Zuri was wearing a light pink dress, with white flowers scattered around. Her hair was up in a bun, and she had dark purple nail polish. She was also wearing pink flats.

"Well don't you boys look dapper" Jessie said when she saw Luke and Ravi.

"You girls look pretty as well" Luke said.

"Thanks, I like your vest" Zuri said.

"Thanks Zuri" Luke said.

Suddenly, they heard a ding, and the elevator doors open. Tony walked out, he was wearing a dark blue, buttoned-up, long-sleeved, collared shirt. With a black tie, and dark grey pants, he was also wearing black shoes like Luke and Ravi. He also was carrying a wine bottle in his hand, and said "I brought this as a thank you gift" as he handed it to Jessie.

"Oh thanks me, Morgan, Bertram, and you can all have a glass of this at dinner" Jessie said.

"What about us?" Luke said as he reached for the wine bottle.

"Sorry, gotta be twenty-one and up, you're twelve, me and Tony are twenty-two, you're not allowed" Jessie said.

"Ugh...fine" Luke said.

Suddenly, they heard Morgan call from the kitchen "Dinner!"

They all walked into the kitchen, and saw Morgan sitting at the table, which was covered in plates, and silver wear, and food, so much food.

Morgan was wearing black pants, a grey buttoned-up, long-sleeved, collared shirt, with a black suit jacket, and some black shoes like Tony, Luke, and Ravi. He also had a black tie and black socks.

"Wow! Mr. Ross this looks amazing!" Tony said in awe.

"Thank you Toby!" Morgan said.

"Toby? My name is T..." Tony said but was cut off by Luke saying "Don't bother"

Everyone then took a seat, Morgan was sitting at the end, and on the left side, Tony, Luke, and Ravi were all sitting together, and on the right side were Jessie, Zuri, and Emma.

"Where's Bertram?" Emma asked.

"Apparently he twisted his back pretty good, and it hurts him to move, so I gave him the rest of the week off to ease his pain" Morgan said.

"Oh right" Everyone said sarcastically.

Morgan grabbed the wine bottle, and poured some in his glass, then Jessie's and then Tony's. Luke reached his glass out too but Morgan smiled and said "Not happening" as he put the wine bottle down beside him. Luke frowned and stabbed his steak with his fork. He ripped a piece off, and put it in his mouth.

About ten minutes later, everyone was talking, and Morgan had already drank two glasses of wine, and was in the middle of his third. Jessie had only drank two sips, while Tony had drunk one glass, but didn't get a second, instead he got water. They were all about halfway done with their meal, Emma still had about 60% of her lobster left! Luke had about 50% of his steak left. Ravi had about 55% of his lasagna left! and Zuri had about 75% left of her macaroni and cheese. Jessie, Morgan, and Tony were all halfway done with their food. Morgan had got a steak like Luke, Tony got ribs, and Jessie had gotten lasagna like Ravi.

About five minutes later, Morgan had finished his third glass, and was already pouring his forth. Nobody noticed how many glasses he had, they were all to busy talking and eating. Morgan didn't even realize he was drinking so much.

About fifteen minutes later, Jessie had finally finished her glass, and asked for a refill, and realized the bottle was now completely empty. Morgan was sitting in his chair, playing with his food, and his glass had only a sliver of wine left in it. Morgan was drunk.

"Alright kids I think dinner is over" Jessie said as she gathered the plates.

"Okay" They all replied and handed her the plates.

Tony grabbed Morgan's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, and said "Alright Mr. Ross I'm taking you up to your room okay?"

"Okay Ted" Morgan said as he wobbled his way up the stairs.

"I-It's T...oh never mind" Tony said giving up.

Luke and Ravi followed Tony and Morgan up the stairs, into their parents bedroom. Tony laid Morgan down on the bed, and was about to walk out, when he heard Morgan whisper "You're kinda hot"

Tony turned back around and said "Excuse me Mr. Ross?"

"I said...you're f-fuckin hot!" Morgan said as he reaches and grabs Tony's hand and said "I want to fuck you silly!"

"Mr. Ross, I'm afraid you're drunk" Tony said as he pulled away, and walked to the door, Luke and Ravi were standing out in the hall, oblivious of what happened.

"Wait, please, just suck my dick! I haven't got any action from a guy in a while" Morgan said.

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he was getting intrigued. He said "Mr. Ross, what do you think of your sons?"

"You mean Luke and Ravi? Well, I think they're amazing kids, and sweet, and...cute" Morgan said.

"Cute? You think they're cute?" Tony asked.

"Well, they're k-kind of hot, and sexy" Morgan said with a smile.

Tony smiled and said "Would you like me to get them? And then they can join us"

"Oh please!" Morgan said.

Tony couldn't believe it, Morgan was so wasted, he didn't realize what he was saying, and now Tony would take full advantage of it.

"Ok, I'll be right back" Tony said as he exited the room.

Luke and Ravi were across the hall, talking. Tony ran to them and said "Guys, your dad is totally wasted, and he said he wanted to fuck both of you"

"What?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, he told me I was hot, and then asked me to suck his dick, and then told me that you two were so fucking hot" Tony replied.

"No way, he is our father" Ravi said.

"Yeah so? You two are brothers and you fuck each other all the time" Tony said.

"True" Ravi said.

"What? No! We're not going to take advantage of our dad! He's completely drunk! He doesn't know what he's saying! You do realize he is married...to our mom!" Luke said in defense.

"He even told me that he hadn't had any action with a man for a while, so he is probably bi! Plus, he is totally wasted so he probably won't remember anything in the morning" Tony said.

"Well we will! I mean it's dad! We will never look at him the same again!" Luke said.

"Oh come on Luke, we had sex, and we're fine!" Ravi said.

"You want to do it with dad?" Luke asked Ravi.

"Well, if he's drunk, and won't remember, and plus he said we're hot" Ravi said.

"What the hell! Does no one see anything wrong with this?" Luke said.

"Luke calm down! If you don't want to screw your father, then me and Ravi will!" Tony said as he grabbed Ravi's hand, and pulled him across the hall.

"Wait!" Luke said stopping them.

"You swear he won't remember a thing!" Luke added.

"I swear!" Tony said.

"Fine" Luke said as he followed them into his dad's bedroom.

When they walked in, they saw their father, he was now naked, and sitting on the bed.

"Boys!" He exclaimed.

"Dad oh my god!" Luke said awkwardly.

"What? You like my dick, it's huge isn't it?" Morgan said as he pointed at his gigantic, throbbing, juicy, thick, sixteen-inch cock.

Tony, Luke, and Ravi instantly grew hard in their pants.

"Yeah, your mother loves it too" Morgan said as he tried to wrap his fingers around his shaft, but it was so thick, that he couldn't even get it around his entire dick.

"Mr. Ross, how did you get so big?" Tony asked.

"It's called mastubrating, and having lot's and lot's of sex, especially with guys!" Morgan said.

"Dad? How much sex do you have with guys?" Luke asked.

"A lot! Remember Jordan Taylor? Fucked him, as well as some other actors in my movies, like Adam Lueroi, Ryan Jacobson, Eddie Winstead, Henry Robinson (I just made up some names) and more, I fucked all of them!" Morgan said.

"Really? No wonder every time Jordan sat down in your movie he would flinch" Ravi said.

"Yep, I fucked him probably twenty times during the whole movie" Morgan said proudly.

"Wow! So you're really bi?" Ravi asked.

"And proud of it!" Morgan said.

"So should we get started?" Tony asked as he shut the door, and locked it.

"Sure! But first, I want you guys to suck my monster cock! I want to feel your saliva soak my meat, I want to feel my dick getting shoved down your throats!" Morgan said.

"No problem Mr. Ross!" Tony said as he got on his knees, and put his face to Morgan's monstrous cock.

"Well don't be shy" Morgan said as he grabbed the back of Tony's head, and pushed it towards his dick, Tony opened his mouth, and stuck the tip in his mouth. He could taste the salty pre-cum seeping into his mouth.

"Oh, more!" Morgan moaned as he pushed Tony's head, forcing more of his meat down the man's throat.

Tony felt Morgan's dick hit the back of his throat, and he had barely got half of it in his mouth. Morgan's dick was the biggest he's ever seen. It was also the thickest, it was probably as wide as the baseball bat Ravi fucked Luke with after Halloween.

Luke and Ravi watched as their father face-fucked Tony, watching him squirm and stretch his mouth so their father's cock could fit. Their boners were clearly visible, and they stuck their hands down each other's pants, and stoked each other's dick. Morgan watched as his sons masturbated each other, this turned him on greatly.

Tony finally managed to get all of Morgan's cock down his throat, he jaw was definitely going to hurt tomorrow from all this stretching. He could hear Morgan's moans of pleasure, as he bucked his hips forward, forcing Tony to suck faster.

"O-Oh I-I'm C-Close" Morgan moaned, causing Tony to suck him faster.

"I-I'm cumming!" Morgan shouted as he shot what felt like gallons of his white, creamy, seed down Tony's throat. Tony gulped it all down, swallowing all if his sweet nectar.

Morgan pulled his dick out of Tony, with cum still dripping to the floor. Tony was still swallowing all the jizz in his mouth and in his throat, he had never had the much cum inside him before. Morgan was the ultimate master of cum-shots. Luke and Ravi both astounded by how much their father came, shot their loads in their pants.

Morgan turned to his oldest son, and said "Your turn Luke" with a smirk.

"Jeez dad! How much can you cum?" Luke asked.

"Well, when I fucked Jordan Taylor, and shot my juices inside him, he still had it pouring out of his hole for hours. He said I shot at least five gallons inside him, he said that all he had in his stomach was my jizz, but when I screwed your mom in highschool, I shot so much cum that it tore through the condom, and that's how we had Emma" Morgan said with a smile.

"Ok, I didn't need to know the you and mom part" Luke said grossed out.

"Sorry, just get over here and suck my cock, I can't wait to feel my dick enter my son's mouth" Morgan said.

"Okay dad" Luke said as he walked over to his father.

"Don't call me dad, call me daddy, it's more kinky" Morgan said.

"Okay, I have plenty of experience in that" Luke said as he got on his knees, and looked at his father's amazing piece of meat inches from his face.

"Ready daddy?" Luke asked.

"Suck my dick son!" Morgan said.

"Okay daddy" Luke said, and put his face to his father's god-like cock, he licked the tip with his tongue. Just the head alone was about the size of a tennis ball, and his actual balls were about the size of a two light bulbs.

Morgan moaned as his son licked his dick, it sent chills down his body. Soon enough, Luke got all the tip in his mouth, Luke could taste his father's nectar dribble into his mouth, it tasted salty, but sweet.

"O-Oh Luke, so w-warm!" Morgan moaned as he pushed more of his enormous dick inside his son's mouth. Luke could feel the dick hitting the back of his throat, and he had just gor the hole head in, his father was just so large, he couldn't take it all in. But he tried his heart out. Morgan watched his son try so desperately to get more in, seeing his face clench up, and his mouth widen trying to fit more in.

Morgan pulled out of Luke and said "Okay, well I guess I'm just too big for you, and since I'm too big for you, I presume I'm too big for Ravi" Morgan said.

"I'm sorry daddy" Luke said.

"Don't be sorry baby, daddy still loves you" Morgan said as he kissed his son on the lips.

Luke felt his father explore his mouth with his tongue, Luke felt so naughty, he had just sort of sucked his father's massive dick, and was now frenching with him, it was definitely a major turn on.

Luke broke the kiss to breathe, and said "Daddy, please fuck me" while making a puppy face.

"Sure baby, then I can fuck your little brother, and then Tyler" Morgan said.

"I-It's Tony!" Tony exclaimed.

"Oh really? I like William better" Morgan said.

"William? That's not even close!" Tony said slightly annoyed.

"Whatever Johnny" Morgan said as he kissed his son again. They broke apart, and Luke said "Daddy, strip me and treat me like the naughty boy I am!" as he moved his hands up his fathers abs, and to his stiff nipples, and started to pinch and nip at them.

"You got it baby!" Morgan exclaimed as he grabbed his son by the waist, and lifted him in the air, and plunked him down on the bed. Morgan grabbed Luke's shoes and pulled them off, but left the socks on.

"Oh daddy I've been a bad boy!" Luke said as his father grabbed his vest, and pulled it off, ripping off the buttons and sending them everywhere. Morgan smiled and said "Well let daddy teach you a lesson!" as he grabbed Luke's belt, and pulled it off, and then grabbed the rim of Luke's pants, and quickly pulled them down. Revealing Luke's tuxedo briefs, which were soaked in pre-cum, making it see through, and allow Morgan the perfect view of his son's rock hard cock, ready for action.

Morgan grabbed the sides of Luke's shirt, and pulled it, literally tearing his shirt into pieces. Morgan rubbed his face against Luke's soaked underwear, smelling the aroma of his son's pre-cum. Morgan engulfed the wet fabric in his mouth, tasting his son's sweet semen.

Morgan then grabbed the waistband of Luke's underwear, and thrustly pulled it down his legs to his ankles, and pulled it off. Luke was now only wearing his loose tie around his neck, and his black socks. Morgan's eyes went directly to his son's extremely well-developed, throbbing, fully erect, twelve-inch dick.

"Wow son, didn't realize you had such a monster underneath those skinny jeans" Morgan said.

"Father like son I guess" Luke said.

Morgan smiled and grabbed Luke's hips, and he lifted him up. He held him in his arms, and sat down on his bed, causing his dick to point straight up to the ceiling. He held Luke over his colossal cock, and slowly lowered him onto his dick. Luke gasped as he felt his father's cock, slowly breach his entrance.

Both Tony and Ravi watch as Morgan lowers Luke onto his thick, juicy cock. Luke gasps in pain as his hole is stretch to five times it's normal size as only the tip of his father's dick enters his body. Morgan feels how tight Luke is, and assumes he is a virgin. Not having a clue of what his two sons and Tony do when no one's around.

He lowers his son more, and Luke gasps in more pain as his father shoves the entire head of his cock into his body. Luke looks down at his own, flailing, rock hard cock, bouncing up and down as ropes of jizz fall to the floor.

Morgan lowered Luke further onto his pole, stretching Luke even more. Luke yelped in pain as he felt his hole get stretched bigger and bigger as his father pushed more of his thick, bulging cock inside his hole. Luke had about half of his father dick inside him, and Luke had tears form in his eyes from the pain.

Morgan then pushed Luke down all the way on his dick. Shoving all of his sixteen-inch, thick cock inside his son. Luke screamed in pain as his ass was impaled by his father's meat.

"M-My insides! T-They're tearing!" Luke cried as his father bounces Luke up and down on his cock.

"Don't worry baby, daddy will make you feel better" Morgan moaned as he fucked his son.

"D-Daddy! P-Please stop! S-Stop!" Luke cried.

"Oh were only getting started baby!" Morgan exclaimed as he hold's Luke by his waist and thrusts him down and up on his dick.

Luke screamed and cried as his hole was stretched ten times bigger than normal, Luke could feel his insides being ripped apart, and his guts being turned to mush. Luke was being raped by his father.

After a couple of minutes of torture, Morgan moaned "I-I'm gonna cum!"

Luke was still crying and screaming in pain as he was plowed by his father. Tony and Ravi were watching, thinking that Luke was just adding to the mood.

"Ah...I-I'm C-Cumming!" Morgan screamed as he tilted his head back, arched his back, and moaned as he shot his blast of his creamy, white, silky, jizz deep inside his son.

Luke gasped as he felt jizz fill his stomach, his father was still shooting his seed inside him. Gallons upon gallons of his father's sperm filled his insides. Luke was drooling as he himself, shot his load, without touching his dick, he shot what felt like a gallon of cum all over the floor.

Morgan continued to shoot his jizz inside his son, and seeing his son release his load made him shoot more. Luke felt like he had more of his father's cum inside his body than he had organs.

"Oh, D-Daddy, I-I loved that" Luke panted as he caught his breath.

"I knew you would baby" Morgan exclaimed as he passionatley kissed his son, shoving his tongue down his throat.

Morgan was still deep inside Luke, not wanting to leave Luke's tight, warm, jizz-filled hole. He moved his arm across Luke's waist to his front end, and gently touched Luke's dick, and suddenly, Luke gasped as he shot his second load on the floor. Luke shot his creamy, white rope of cum all over the floor, it just kept coming out. Morgan couldn't believe it, he son had so much jizz inside him he could shoot his load for hours.

"L-Luke, y-you are so fuckin' hot!" Morgan panted as he licked his son's back, sending chills down Luke's spine.

Morgan grabbed Luke by his waist, and pulled him up, and off of his cock. Gallons upon gallons of jizz exploded from Luke's ass, and all of it landed on Morgan, covering him in his own sperm. Luke gasped as he felt the warm, silky liquid spray out of his body and all over his father. Cum was pouring out for minutes, landing all over Morgan, and all over the bed.

Tony and Ravi gasped at the amount of jizz everywhere, never before in their life had they seen so much jizz, and all of it was inside Luke. Luke collapsed on top of his father, mixing their sweat together as well as the cum. Luke started lapping up the cum, cleaning his father. All of the sperm that was inside his ass, was now in his stomach.

Luke fell to the ground, landing in the cum puddles he created minutes earlier. Morgan looked over at his son laying on ground, panting and covered in cum. He did that, he turned his son into that. Morgan smiled and looked over at his youngest son, he smirked and patted his lap, signaling Ravi to come over to him.

Ravi looked nervous as he walked over to his father, he looked at his older brother laying on the floor, and saw his stretched hole with sperm still seeping out.

"H-How does it feel Luke?" Ravi asked.

"At first, I-It hurt like hell! But then f-felt like heaven!" Luke panted.

"Okay" Ravi said nervously as he faced his father.

"Are you ready Ravi?" Morgan asked.

"Y-Yes daddy" Ravi replied nervously.

"Okay baby, I'm going to strip you now" Morgan said.

"Okay daddy" Ravi said.

Morgan smiled grabbed Ravi by his waist, and lifted him up. He through Ravi onto the center of the bed, and jumped on top of him, and quickly shoved his tongue down Ravi's throat. Ravi's at first shocked by his father's sudden movement, but his shock quickly faded into lust as he let his father explore his mouth with his tongue.

Morgan got off Ravi, and grabbed his shoes, and pulled them off, and left his socks on. He then grabbed Ravi's belt, and pulled it off and onto the floor. Morgan then grabbed the sides of Ravi's light blue shirt, and pulled it, ripping it open, and sending buttons everywhere, Morgan pulled the ripped shirt off and onto the floor. He then grabbed the legs of Ravi's pants, and pulled them down and off, exposing Ravi's white briefs, with pre-cum seeping through the fabric, allowing full view of Ravi's rock hard member.

Morgan grabbed the sides of Ravi's underwear and pulled it apart, literally ripping the underwear into pieces. Allowing his rock-hard, throbbing, ten-inch cock to spring up.

Ravi could see the glistening in his father's eyes as he stared at his manhood. Morgan grabbed his son by his waist, and lifted him up. Morgan laid flat on his back in the middle of his bed, with his rod shooting upwards. Morgan slowly lowered Ravi onto his cock, in the same fashion that he did with Luke.

Ravi felt the tip of his father's fat, juicy, god-like cock enter his body, feeling his hole get stretched wider than ever before. Ravi gasped as he felt the entire head of his father's dick entered his body. His hole was stretched about six times it's normal size. Ravi felt his insides get crushed.

"D-Daddy!" Ravi screamed in pain as his father lowered him more onto his itching cock.

"Just bear with it baby! Daddy will make you feel batter real soon!" Morgan moaned.

Morgan held Ravi by his waist, and suddenly pushed him all the way down, forcing his entire cock inside his son. Ravi screamed and cried in pain as his father bounced him and up and down of his enormous cock.

"S-Stop! P-Please stop!" Ravi screamed.

Morgan looked at his son's dick, it was bouncing up and down I the same rhythm as his hips. He could see his son's pre-cum trickle out from the tip of his dick, and drip onto his own stomach. Morgan continued to moan as he ruined his son's insides.

"S-So tight! So w-warm!" Morgan moaned as he shoved deeper inside Ravi.

Ravi felt like dying, he felt his father's cock rearrange his insides, he could feel his father's pre-cum flow through his body. Ravi was still crying and screaming in pain, but the pain faded away as it started to feel good.

"H-Harder dad-dy! Harder!" Ravi exclaimed as he bounced up and down on his father's cock on his own.

"O-Oh so f-fuckin' hot! S-So fuckin' tight!" Morgan exclaimed as he plowed deeper into his son.

"G-God! I-I'm gonna cum!" Morgan yelled as he grabbed his bed sheets and clenched them in his hand.

"D-Do it d-daddy! Shoot y-your seed inside me! Sh-Shoot is so f-far inside me y-you'll get me preg-nant!" Ravi screamed as bounced up and down faster.

"Ah-Ah! I-I'm C-Cum-ming!" Morgan screamed as he tilted his head back, arched his back, and shot his silky seed straight up his son's ass. Ravi gasped as he felt his father's sweet semen shoot up his body and fill his stomach.

"I-I'm C-Cumming D-Daddy!" Ravi yelled as he tilted his head back, and without using his hands shot his magnificent load out and all over his father's stomach, chest, and face. Morgan felt his son's warm, creamy, white jizz explode out all over his body.

Ravi still felt his father shooting more and more of his warm, creamy, seed inside him. Ravi had more cum inside him than he had blood. If Ravi were a girl, he would definitely be pregnant, no exception.

With all the cum still shooting inside him, Ravi shot another load of semen out, landing directly in Morgan's mouth, and he swallowed all of it, with some leaking out onto his chin, and down his neck.

Ravi collapsed onto his father's chest, covering themselves in their cum, and sweat. Both were panting, and exhausted. Morgan pulled out of Ravi, and an ocean of cum flooded out all over the both of them, and onto the bed, and some even spilled onto the floor.

Ravi got off of his father, and collapsed next to him on the bed, laying in by huge cum puddle. The entire bed was covered in jizz, it looked like an ocean of cum. Morgan then whispered "I-I'm tired" and drifted off to sleep.

Tony grabbed Ravi, and pulled him off the bed, and laid him in the floor next to Luke.

"Alright boys, your dad's out, so let's let him sleep" Tony said.

"Okay" The boys reluctantly agreed as they got up. They grabbed their cum-covered clothes as Tony checked the hallway and saw no one. He motioned the boys out and they all ran into Luke's room.

- The Next Morning -

Morgan woke up, he felt weird. He looked at himself, and saw cum everywhere.

"What the fuck!" Morgan exclaimed not remembering any of it.

He out his hand to his head, and said "Got a major headache! Man, I must've drank way too much last night! I don't remember anything! But why the hell am I covered in jizz?"

He looked around and saw puddles of cum all over the floor, and he was laying naked in an ocean of cum.

"Did me and Jordan Taylor do it again?" He asked extremely confused.

(End of Chapter 15)

Okay, I know this chapter was...extreme, but I hope you liked it, and if you want any other male characters to join the trio in their sexual acts, please comment or pm me with your ideas. I really want your guys/gals input. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and the next chapter will be up soon :) I decided that the Christmas chapter with be Chapter 25...do you get it? Anyway, you have ten chapter's left until the next holiday chapter, and again if you have any ideas, please, please, please leave a comment or pm me! I will consider every single idea.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys and gals, thank you all so much for the comments! I love reading them, they give me new ideas, and show me you like the story! Anyway enough blabbing, here is Chapter 16. I hope you like it and please leave more comments with your ideas, I will consider every single one, for example, I'm basing this chapter and more off of a comment from "Wonderboy XXX" it's when it's just Tony, Luke, and Ravi in the penthouse for the entire week, and they plan to spend a little time together...

PS - This idea will go on until Chapter 20, so it's just Tony, Luke, and Ravi in the penthouse until Chapter 20, this is a four chapter long idea!

(Beginning of Chapter 16)

It was now Sunday, November 30th. It was three days after Thanksgiving, and had been fifteen days since Luke and Ravi had been fucked by their father, after they and Tony had sucked his enormous dick. Morgan did not remember having sex with them, but did wake up in a pool of cum, so he was extremely confused about that. Thanksgiving was nice, it was just the Ross family, Jessie, and Bertram. Tony didn't get invited because he went to his own family's dinner.

School was on Thanksgiving break for two weeks. The week of Thanksgiving, and the week after. So the children would all go back to school Monday, December 8th. Jessie had talked with her dad after Thanksgiving, and decided to take time off, and go back to Texas for a week, Emma and Zuri wanted to tag along because there was a boy band playing a huge concert in Austin, Texas near there, and Jessie promised them they could go. After Thanksgiving, Morgan and Christina gave Bertram time off, and he took a week-long vacation to Mexico. They all weren't coming back until Sunday, December 7th.

Jessie had asked Tony to watch Luke and Ravi for the week, saying that Morgan and Christina would pay him. So he agreed, and went back to his apartment to pack a suitcase for the week while he's staying there.

"Okay you guys promise you'll be good for Tony?" Jessie asked as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Oh yes Jessie! We will be very obedient to Tony" Ravi said with a smile.

"Good, Tony said he will be here in like ten minutes, and we have to leave now, and since Bertram had left a couple of hours ago..." Jessie said but was cut off by Luke saying "Just go! It's only ten minutes it's not like we're going to blow up the penthouse"

"Okay fine" Jessie said as she got into the elevator with Emma and Zuri. The doors closed, and Luke and Ravi sat on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" Luke asked.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Ravi said.

Luke smiled and unzipped his jeans and pulled down his underwear and pulled out his rock hard dick. Ravi smiled and leaned down and sucked Luke's cock.

Luke moaned as his brother sucked him good, he could feel Ravi's tongue explore his cock, coating it in saliva.

"Ah...R-Ravi so warm! F-Faster! Fast-er!" Luke moaned causing Ravi to suck faster, bobbing his head up and down Luke's shaft. Luke wanted to explode in his brother's mouth right then and there.

Luke moaned out "I-I'm C-Cumming!" as he tilted his head back and shot his creamy white load into his brother's mouth. Ravi gulped it all down, and then quickly kissed Luke, letting him taste his own nectar.

Luke pulled his dick back into his underwear, and zipped his jeans back up, while Ravi drank the last of Luke's cum.

"Alright, so what do you want to do now?" Luke asked.

"I don't know...watch a movie?" Ravi suggested.

"What movie?" Luke asked.

"Umm...Jurassic Park! The first one, the second two sucked!" Ravi replied.

"Okay, I'll get the movie ready, you go get us some snacks, and then we can wait for Tony" Luke said.

"Okay!" Ravi said as he walked into the kitchen, while Luke walked into the screening room. Luke walked over to the cabinet filled with movies, he went to the "J" section, and found Jurassic Park. He pulled it out, opened the case, and popped the DVD into the DVD player.

Meanwhile, Ravi walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of grapes, and then walked into the screening room, and placed the food onto the table.

Suddenly, they both heard the elevator ding. Both boys smiled and rushed into the living room and saw Tony walking out with a suitcase in his hand.

"Daddy!" The boys shouted as he ran over to him.

"Sup sexy's!" Tony said as he dropped his suitcase, and passionately kissed both of them.

"We're about to watch a movie" Ravi said.

"Yeah! Jurassic Park!" Luke said.

"Oh okay!" Tony managed to get out before they pulled him into the screening room, and all sat in the chairs. They started the movie, and pushed the back of their chairs down, so they were laying and looking up at the screen.

While watching, Tony slipped his hand down his pants, and started to stroke his dick. This caught both Luke and Ravi's eyes. They smiled and imitated him. They all were stroking their dicks, moaning in harmony. They all look at each other, and Tony says "Come lay with me" as he patted the arm of his chair.

Luke and Ravi stood up, and laid down with Tony all in one chair. Tony slipped his hands down each boy's pants, and stroked them, they returned the pleasure by slipping their hands down his pants, and stroked him. They all moaned as they watched the movie.

Soon enough, they all jizzed in their pants, and coated each other's hand in semen. They all removed their hands, and licked the cum off them.

After the movie ended, Tony realized that both boys fell asleep, and he was stuck between them. He sighed and tried to squirm out from under them, but he couldn't without disturbing the beautiful slumber. Tony also felt uncomfortable with his jizz still in his pants, sticking to everything.

He managed to get his left arm out from under Luke, and he slowly pulled his way out. After he moved off the chair, the two brothers fell more into the chair, and laid next to each other. They looked so cute, Tony reached for his phone, and took several pictures. He then left them be and walked into the living room, and grabbed his suitcase. He carried it upstairs into the guest bedroom he had stayed at several times.

He plopped his suitcase on the bed, and opened it. Inside were numerous clothes, and on the side, were numerous sex toys, such as dildos, vibrators, anal beads, masturbaters, and rope. Tony smiled and pulled out some clothes. He then walked into his bathroom, and stripped naked, and jumped into the shower.

- A couple of hours later -

Tony was sitting in the kitchen, he was now wearing a tight, white t-shirt, and some jeans with blue socks. He was eating the bowl of grapes, and reading a gay porn magazine. After finishing the magazine, Tony walked back into the screening room, Ravi and Luke were still asleep, but now they had a blanket over them. Tony had put it on them in case they got cold.

Tony then slowly pulled the blanket off them, and he grabbed Ravi, and pulled him up gently, holding him bridal style. Tony carried Ravi upstairs into his bedroom, and laid him on his bed, and then went back downstairs to get Luke. He carried Luke bridal style as well, and carried him into Ravi's room and laid him down next to Ravi. Tony then slowly stripped each boy naked, took a couple pictures, and then stripped naked himself. He pulled the covers over the sleeping brothers, and left the room. Tony got a sudden chill as he walked downstairs naked. He walked back into the screening room, and cleaned up the blankets and trash.

Tony walked into th kitchen, and threw the trash away, and then walked back over to the back stairs, and went up to his room. He walked into his bathroom, and looked in the mirror. He had to say, he thought he was extremely hot, he had an incredibly chiseled body, with muscles, abs, and a v-line. He also has the most adorable blue eyes. But what really made him happy was his fourteen-inch monster cock he hides underneath his clothes everyday.

He then saw the bush of hair above his dick, he frowned. He shaved it off with Luke and Ravi before, and they like him with no hair. So he opened the cabinet, and pulled out shaving cream, and a razor. He sprayed the shaving cream onto his bush, and slowly slid the razor across, in minutes his jungle-like spurt of hair changed to a hairless, smooth love maker.

He then walked back into his room, and over to his suitcase. He grabbed one of his dildos, and examined it. It was peach colored, thick, and sixteen inches long. Tony had got one that looked exactly like Morgan's dick, he never got to experience his dick inside him, so he got the next best thing.

He sat on his bed, and laid the dildo face up and he was hovering above it. He slowly lowered himself onto the god-like dildo. He felt the tip enter his hole, and stretched it to like three times it's normal size.

Tony gasped as he lowered further down, and felt the entire head of the dildo enter him, his hole was now six times bigger than normal. He then did what Morgan did to the boys, he pushed down all the way, and shoved the entire dildo inside him.

Tony screamed in pain as he felt his hole rip open to ten times it's normal size. He had no idea what kind of pain Luke and Ravi must have gone through. He felt the dildo rearrange his insides, and completely destroy is ass.

But he continued bouncing up and down on the enormous piece of plastic, it started to feel good. Tony wrapped his hand around his own rock-solid cock, which was bouncing up and down in sync with his own bouncing. He moved his hand up and down his shaft, causing him to moan in pleasure. Soon enough, he felt close, so he tilted his head, arched his back, and moaned as he shot out what felt like gallons of semen, ropes of jizz shot out, landing all over the bed, and some even shooting onto the floor, Tony had never shot that far in his life.

He fell backwards, landing on his pillows, with the dildo still deep inside him. He didn't want to take it out, so he slowly fell asleep.

- A couple of hours later -

Luke woke up, he looked around and realized he was in Ravi's bedroom, and was sleeping next to Ravi, and both of them were naked. Luke got up, and felt the cold air hit his skin. He shivered and walked into the hallway, and downstairs, he found no one, and headed back upstairs. He walked into Tony's room, and found him asleep with a huge dildo inside him. He also saw a huge puddle of cum on the bed and on the floor, Luke had a pretty good idea of what happened here.

Luke then started to jerk off at the sight, and shot his load all over Tony's face, and some even went into his mouth.

Luke then went downstairs, and laid on the couch, and looked at the gay porn magazine Tony had used earlier.

- A couple of hours later -

Everyone was now awake, and still naked. They all were sitting on the couch, thinking of places to have sex.

"What about my room?" Luke suggested.

"No we do that all the time" Tony said.

"How about the screening room?" Ravi asked.

"Nah, we were just in there" Tony replied.

"What about the terrace?" Luke asked.

Tony's eyes widened, and he smiled and said "Yes! It's perfect, we can have sex on the terrace, and if someone were to see us, we could give them a good show!"

"Great!" Ravi and Luke replied.

They all walked out to the terrace, and felt the cold air hit their skin.

"Oh god it's fucking freezing!" Ravi said.

"Don't worry, when we have sex we'll warm up quickly!" Tony replied.

"So, who wants to get fucked?" Tony asked.

"Me daddy! Please fuck me! While I fuck Ravi!" Luke answered.

"Oh so you want a threesome?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Yes daddy, I want to be middle" Luke said.

"Well okay baby" Tony replied.

Ravi walked to the wall of the terrace, he could see the streets and all the people, Luke got behind him, and quickly shoved all of his meat inside him.

Ravi gasped in pleasure as he was fucked by his brother. Tony got behind Luke, and shoved all of his glorious meat inside him, causing Luke to moan in pleasure as he was fucking his brother, and being fucked at the same time.

Ravi was being pressed against the edge of the terrace, with his cock flailing around over the wall. He could feel Tony slamming into Luke, causing Luke to slam into him harder. He could hear Tony's hips smack against Luke's ass, and could hear Luke' ships smack against his own.

Luke was moaning the loudest, then Ravi, and then Tony. Luke moaned out "D-Daddy! H-Harder! F-Fuck me hard-er!"

"Y-You got it b-baby!" Tony moaned as he shoved deeper and harder into Luke, causing him to moan and gasp much louder.

After a couple minutes if endless fucking, Luke moaned "I-I'm C-Close!"

Then Ravi replied with "M-Me t-too!" and Tony said "M-Me three-e!"

"Ah-Ah...I-I'm C-Cumming!" Luke yelled as he tilted his head back, and shot his white, juicy load inside Ravi. Ravi gasped as he felt the warm liquid fill his hole, it was just too much for him.

"I-I'm C-Cum-ming t-too!" Ravi screamed as he shot his creamy, white, rope of semen out of his dick, and sent it flying over the wall, and down to the street below. A man was walking on the sidewalk, and a huge gob of cum splattered on his shoulder. He looked up and saw nothing, and figured it was a bird.

With all the moaned and cumming, and Luke's ass tightening up as he shot his load, Tony reached his limit.

"Ah...I-I'm C-Cumming!" Tony yelled as he shot his ocean of jizz inside Luke, Luke gasped in pleasure as his insides filled with Tony's sperm. Luke pulled out of Ravi, and Tony pulled out of Luke, and cum poured out onto the floor of the terrace, leaving puddles everywhere. They all passionately kissed, and walked inside.

"That was so fucking fun!" Luke exclaimed as he shut the terrace door.

All three of them smiled as they felt the warm air inside the penthouse hit their skin.

"I know! My jizz landed on some dudes shoulder!" Ravi said.

"Lucky dude!" Tony replied.

"What should we do now?" Luke asked.

"I don't know? Watch gay porn?" Tony suggested.

"Okay! We can watch it in the screening room! On that huge HD screen! It'll be like we in the room with them!" Ravi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Luke exclaimed and all three ran into the living room.

Ravi said "Wait, I'll be right back!" and bolted upstairs.

Luke and Tony sat in one chair, with Luke in Tony's lap, and they started making out, Tony's dick was rubbing against Luke's entrance, and Luke's dick was rubbing against Tony's chest.

Suddenly, Ravi ran back in with a DVD in his hand.

Luke got off of Tony, and said "What's this?"

"It's a DVD with porn on it, and the main star is dad! He recorded him having sex with every guy he fucked!" Ravi said.

"Awesome! Where did you fine this?" Luke said as Ravi out the DVD in.

"Dad has a secret stash hidden underneath his bed, it's full of sex toys! It's where I found that masturbator I used on you! I found this DVD in there, and it had written on the case 'My Fuck Buddies' so I figured why not watch and jerk off to it!" Ravi said.

"Amazing!" Luke said.

They all turned off the lights, and sat in different chair as it started. They all jerked off watching Morgan fuck Jordan Taylor, and many other guys. They all shot their loads all over themselves, and then it ended.

"Wow! I didn't know dad could be that wild and kinky! He even fucked some dude who was tied up and everything!" Luke said with a smile.

"Don't forget when he shoved all those giant marbles up that pizza guy's ass" Ravi said.

"Or when he stretched that firemen's ass with those bananas!" Tony said.

"Oh yeah, he shoved like eight in that fireman!" Luke replied.

"I can't believe dad is actually like that, he is completely different than who we thought he was" Ravi said.

"Yeah, I thought he was a guy that only had sex with mom, and he was like any other dad, but no! He is a complete animal! I mean he even fucked us! And were his sons!" Luke said.

"Yeah, but he was drunk when he fucked us" Ravi replied.

"Still, he is awesome!" Luke said.

"Hey, who else his hungry?" Tony asked.

"Me!" The boys exclaimed.

"Okay, let's order something, what do you want?" Tony said.

"I'm feeling subs tonight!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ravi agreed.

"Okay, I'll order some subway, and hopefully the delivery person is a cute guy, that we can...pay in our own special way" Tony said with a smile as he grabbed the phone.

"Yes! I want a meatball sub!" Luke said.

"Me too!" Ravi asked.

"Okay" Tony said.

- Ten Minutes Later -

Tony had ordered the subs, and they were in their way. They all had to get dressed, just in case the delivery person was a girl. So Tony just wore a plain, red t-shirt, with some jeans. Luke wore a tight, blue t-shirt with some jeans too, and Ravi just wore a plain, white t-shirt with jeans as well.

They were all sitting at the table in the kitchen, talking.

"So...if the delivery person is a guy, and he's cute, what do we do?" Ravi asked.

"We bring him inside and fuck him" Tony replied.

"What if he's straight?" Luke asked.

"Well in the end he won't be that's for sure" Tony replied.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. They all prayed it was a cute boy at the door. Tony got up, and walked over to the door, and slowly opened it. Revealing a very cute boy. He was wearing his uniform. He was tan, muscular, had light brown hair, and green eyes. He looked about seventeen to eighteen years old, and he had a subway box in his hand.

"Is this the Ross apartment?" The boy asked.

Tony looked at the boy's name tag, it read 'Elliot' and Tony smiled and said "Yes, this is the Ross apartment, come on in!"

"Oh that's okay, I just need the money for the subs" Elliot replied.

"Oh well instead of money, how about we give you something else?" Tony said seductively.

"What else?" Elliot said nervously.

Tony grabbed the neckline of Elliot's uniform shirt, and pulled him into the kitchen, and shut the door.

"What the hell are you do..." Elliot yelled before being cut off when Tony kissed him on the lips. Elliot's eyes widened and pushed Tony off.

"What the fuck man!" Elliot screamed.

"Oh you know you want it! I can see the bulge in your pants!" Tony yelled as he saw the growing bulge in the teenager's pants.

Elliot blushed and covered his crotch with his hand. Luke grabbed the subway box out of his hand and put it on the table.

"Come on baby, you know you want it!" Tony said as he grabbed Elliot's bulge and squeezed it through his pants.

"Ah...I-I'm a v-virgin!" Elliot said.

"Oh, don't worry, theses boys will take your virginity for you, and then you and me can be naughty together" Tony said.

"H-How old are you? A-And these boys?" Elliot asked.

"I'm twenty-two, Luke is twelve, and Ravi is ten, how old are you?" Tony said.

"S-Seventeen" Elliot said nervously.

"Your telling me that a hot, seventeen-year old boy like you never got laid before? Have you at least sucked someone?" Tony said.

"N-No" Elliot replied.

"Wow, you don't see that often, I mean these boys are way younger than you and they've sucked, fucked, and more!" Tony said.

"Yeah, it's fucking great! How about you let us take your virginity? You'll love it I swear!" Luke said with a smile.

"I-I don't know...I d-don't even know you guys" Elliot said.

"Yeah, then there won't be any strings attached, and you'll get it out of the way, and judging by the size of your bulge I guess your dick wants to do it" Tony said.

Elliot blushed again, and covered his crotch with his hands. Luke smiled and walked over to Elliot, and got on his knees, pushed away his hands, and unzipped his cargo pants, and pulled them down to his ankles, revealing his neon-green boxer-briefs, which outlined his rock-hard cock. Luke grabbed the waistband of Elliot's underwear, and quickly pulled them down to his ankles, and his ten-inch dick flew out, and Luke engulfed inside his mouth.

Elliot gasped as he felt Luke's mouth swallow his meat, sending chills down his spine. He felt his dick get coated in saliva as the twelve-year old boy explored it with his tongue. Elliot started to drool, and grabbed the back of Luke's head, and pushed it forward, forcing him to swallow more of his manhood.

"O-Oh, so w-warm, s-so wet!" Elliot moaned.

"It feels amazing doesn't it? You'll never forget your first blowjob" Tony said.

"Yeah, Luke has had plenty of practice!" Ravi said with a smile.

"I-I'm a-about to..." Elliot managed to get out, before giving in, and released his load down Luke's throat.

"Wow, that was fast!" Luke said as he pulled Elliot's dick out of his mouth, and stood up.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't mean too!" Elliot said nervously.

"Relax kid! No need to be upset! Luke here will be happy to drink your cum!" Tony said as he ruffled Luke's hair.

"It's true, I do love cum!" Luke said with a smile.

Elliot stood there, his pants and underwear still around his ankles, and his dick just laying there, he was flustered and extremely embarrassed.

"Look kid, if you don't want to do this, you can leave, and we'll pay you the money for the subs" Tony said.

"N-No, I-It's fine, I-I'll stay" Elliot stuttered.

"Are you sure? You seem a little bit embarrassed?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm fine, I can do it!" Elliot said.

"Okay, so how about you let Luke fuck you, and then Ravi can take a swing, and then it can be just you and me, we'll let the boys watch as I plow into you" Tony said.

"O-Okay, but please be gentle" Elliot said.

"Trust us, we will" Tony lied, he had no intention to go easy on the kid.

Tony, Luke, and Ravi took Elliot up to Tony's room, and told him to strip naked, and lay on the bed. Elliot followed their directions, stripped naked, and laid on the bed. Luke stripped naked as well, and told Elliot to lay on his back, and lift his legs in the air. Luke got the perfect view of Elliot's tight hole. He aligned his dick with the entrance, and slowly pushed into the virgin's hole.

"Ow! T-Take it out! It hurts!" Elliot cried.

"Don't worry! It'll get better!" Luke said as he shoved all of his meat into the virgin's hole.

Luke started moving in and out, causing him to moan while causing Elliot to cry. Luke put Elliot's legs on his shoulders as he thrusted deeper inside him. Elliot gasped as felt Luke hit his sweet spot, and he moaned in pleasure as Luke kept hitting it over and over.

"Ah...R-Right there!" Elliot moaned as he heard Luke's hips smack against his ass.

Luke continued to plow into the tight hole, which squeezed his dick, another reason why he loved virgins. Elliot wrapped his hand around his dick, and moved his hand up and down his shaft as the much younger boy fucked him.

He moaned out "O-Oh F-Fuck!" as he shot his white, creamy load all over his stomach and chest. Luke smiled at the sight, and fucked him faster and harder.

"Ah...I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!" Luke moaned.

Elliot felt the boy push deeper inside him, causing him to moan, and squeeze his dick.

Luke felt Elliot tighten up, and this caused him to go over the edge, he moaned out "I-I'm C-Cumming!" as he arched his back, and shot his warm, silky seed deep inside Elliot.

Elliot gasped as he felt the warm liquid shoot into his body. Luke pulled out of Elliot, allowing the cum to flow out and onto the bed. Elliot was no longer a virgin.

"T-That felt...amazing!" Elliot panted.

"It looked amazing!" Tony said as he started clapping.

"So how does it feel not being a virgin?" Ravi asked.

"Fucking awesome! I can't believe I lost my virginity to a twelve-year old boy" Elliot exclaimed.

"Now it's my turn!" Ravi said.

"Really? Again?" Elliot asked.

"Yep, now get on the floor, and get on you hands and knees, I'm gonna freaking fuck you doggy-style!" Ravi said as he stripped naked.

Elliot got on his hands and knees, and Ravi got behind him, and aligned his cock with Elliot's entrance. Without warning or preparation, he shoved all ten-inches of his meat inside the boy.

Elliot screamed out in pain as he was fucked by the ten-year old. He felt him thrust deep inside him, jabbing against his sweet spot perfectly.

"Ah...s-so tight! So w-warm!" Ravi moaned as he pounded deeper into the boy.

Elliot's screams of pain were turned into moans of pleasure as he started to drool as Ravi kept jabbing against his sweet spot. Elliot shot his jizz all over the floor during all the fucking, he was just moaning and asking for more.

"I-I'm g-gonna cum!" Ravi moaned as he plunged deeper and harder into the boy.

Elliot screamed "C-Cum in me! P-Please shoot it in me!"

"Ah...I-I'm C-Cumming!" Ravi yelled as he arched his back, and shot his sweet nectar inside the boy, mixing with the cum that Luke shot up there before.

Ravi pulled out of Elliot as he collapsed to the floor, landing in the cum puddle he created minutes earlier.

"You tired?" Ravi asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Elliot panted.

"Well too bad, it's Tony's turn, and he like's it rough and wild!" Ravi replied.

Tony smiled, and walked over to Elliot, lifted him up, and threw him onto the bed. He flipped him onto his back, grabbed his feet, and spread his legs, giving him perfect view of his cum-filled hole. He aligned his dick with the entrance, and completely shoved all fourteen-inches inside the boy.

Elliot screamed as he was brutally fucked like an animal by this bigger man. Feeling him pound his ass, and thrust in and out of him with such strength, and slamming against his sweet spot instantly. Elliot started to moan as he heard Tony's hips collide with his bare ass.

Elliot then saw Luke jump onto the bed, as well as Ravi, and they shoved both their cocks down his throat. Elliot moaned as he fucked from above, and from below. What it made better was when Tony took hold of Elliot's rock hard dick, and stroked it.

Luke and Ravi felt their dicks rub together inside Elliot's mouth, feeling them get covered in saliva as they mixed their pre-cum. Elliot was being face-fucked by the young boys, and he had no problem with it.

Tony on the other end, fucked Elliot, while jerking him off, this boy was getting the ultimate pleasure. He could hear Elliot's moans for more as he shoved the boy's dicks down his throat.

Tony leaned down, and started to lick and bite at Elliot's nipples, while still ramming deeper and deeper inside the boy. He glided his tongue across the tan chest, and down to the killer six-pack, which then led down to the little spurt of hair above his cock, which was still being jerked off by Tony.

Elliot felt Tony lick all over his body, sending chills down his spine, he was being used a sex toy, and he didn't mind at all. When he woke up today, he thought it would be any other day, but he was dead wrong, he was so happy that he was the one to deliver those subs, if not, he would have never gotten this.

Elliot felt close, but couldn't say it due to the two monstrous cock going down his throat, so he tightened up, signaling Tony he was ready to blow. So Tony jerked him off faster, and within seconds, Elliot shot his amazing, rope of semen through the air and landed on his stomach and chest. Tony smiled and quickly leaned down and licked up all of Elliot's juices.

Luke and Ravi watched as Tony lapped up Elliot's sperm, and it made them even more horny. They continued to face fuck the boy, feeling his tongue glide across their cocks, exploring every nook and cranny.

"A-Ah...I-I'm g-gonna cum!" Luke moaned.

"M-Me too!" Ravi moaned.

"T-Together!" Luke suggested.

"One" Ravi moaned.

"T-Two!" Luke moaned.

"T-Three!" Ravi moaned, and they arched their backs, tilted their heads, and shot their juicy, white jizz down Elliot's throat and into his stomach.

Elliot felt the jizz gushing down his throat, and fill his stomach. He tasted the boy's nectar and instantly loved it. Luke and Ravi continued to face fuck the boy until Tony was finished.

Tony plowed deeper and harder inside the boy, ramming against his sweet spot with no intention to slow down. He watched as the two brothers shot their magnificent seed down Elliot's throat. Elliot swallowed all of it in seconds, he had become quite the sex pet, and fuck slut.

"I-I'm a-about t-to c-cum!" Tony moaned.

He started to shove further inside the boy, stretching his hole beyond it's original virgin size. He grabbed the boy by his hips, and pulled him closer, shoving more of his massive cock into the tight hole. Tony banged into the boy vigorously and could feel himself about to shoot, until he felt the boy's hole squeeze his manhood, and he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ah...I-I'm C-Cumm-ing! Tony yelled as he arched his back, and shot his creamy, white, ocean of jizz deep inside the boy, filling his hole with his milk.

Elliot gasped as he felt the warm semen flow through his body. Tony pulled out of the hole, causing all the jizz to gush out onto the bed. Luke and Ravi pulled out of Elliot's mouth, and he panted from exhaustion.

Elliot laid there, naked, panting, with cum leaking out of his hole, and from his mouth. His insides were still filled with Tony's, Luke's and Ravi's sperm.

Tony carried Elliot downstairs, while Luke carried his clothes, and they laid him on the couch. They dressed him back into his work uniform, and woke him up, and he left.

"Wow! That was so fun! I can't believe we fucked the delivery boy like that!" Luke exclaimed.

"I know! I never thought something like that would happen!" Ravi said.

"Well, you're with me, so anything can happen, and this week, you're mine! You have to listen to every word I say, no exceptions, or there will be punishment, but right now, let's go heat up our subs, and go watch your dad's porn videos some more!" Tony said.

"Yeah!" The boys replied and they got their subs, heated them in the microwave, and ate them as they watched Morgan's porn DVD, which had on the case, 1 of 5. So afterwards, they found the other four, and watched them.

(End of Chapter 16)

Alright, so that was it for this chapter, I hope you liked it and please leave a review or pm me if you have any ideas for the story. The idea with Tony, Luke, and Ravi alone in the penthouse will go all the way to Chapter 20, and I plan to do a lot more dirty and kinky things with them ;)

PS - Here is a shout out to Alostkid, who is a fantastic writer and has many different stories :) So if you haven't seen their work, check them out, they're rated M as well and they're pure gold!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 17, I hope you like it and please leave a review or pm me if you have questions or ideas for the story, I really want to get your feedback. Sorry for the wait.

(Beginning of Chapter 17)

It was now Monday morning, December 1st. Tony woke up, in his bed, with Luke and Ravi sleeping next to him, all of them were naked, wrapped up in the covers. Tony got out of the bed, and walked into his bathroom, shut and locked the door, and turned on the hot water for the shower. He waited a couple seconds wanting the water to be warm.

He closed the glass shower door, and let the hot, steaming water fall onto his body, and then glide down his skin. The room started to fill with steam, fogging up the mirror, and the glass shower door.

He washed his body with a bar of soap, and then lathered conditioner in his hair, and then stood under the pulsating water, washing all the soap off and down the drain. He then just stood there, feeling the hot water hit his skin, it felt so nice, so quiet, so peaceful.

Soon enough, he turned off the water, and got out. He grabbed a white towel, dried his hair, and then wrapped it around his waist. Leaving his chest and abs wet, with water droplets cascading down his chiseled features. He unlocked the bathroom door, and walked out, and saw Luke awake, standing there, naked.

"Hey daddy" Luke said seductively when he saw the water gliding across Tony's chest and down the crevices of his six-pack.

"Shut up you goof" Tony said when he quickly embraced Luke in a hug, soaking his upper torso, and then passionately kissed him, shoving his tongue down the boy's throat.

They broke the kiss, and Luke smiled, seeing the bulge hidden underneath the towel. He firmly grasped Tony's member through the towel and said "Looks like someone is a bit excited"

"Well what do you expect when I see you?" Tony said as he kissed Luke again.

This time, he wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, as Luke undid the towel, and let it fall to the floor. He then grabbed his own rock-hard cock, and rubbed it against Tony's.

Tony pressed Luke against the wall, still passionately making out with him like an animal, feeling their naked bodies rub against each other as Luke stroked both of their cocks. He then grabbed Luke by his waist, and lifted him up, and then Luke wrapped his legs around Tony's hips.

Tony smiled and lowered Luke onto his cock, it slipped into Luke with ease, and he bounced him up and down on his cock. Both moaned as Tony carried Luke around, endlessly bouncing him up and down, shoving his cock deeper into the boy, slamming against his sweet spot over and over.

They were still passionately kissing during all of this, but eventually broke the kiss to get air. They moaned as Tony kept fucking him, as they walked into the hallway and downstairs. Tony pressed Luke against the window, letting anyone in New York see what they were doing.

Tony then carried Luke into the kitchen, and laid him on the table as he kept plowing his ass. Soon enough, Tony shot his load deep inside his lover, at the same time Luke shot his load all over himself. They then cleaned up, and got ready to eat. Luke ate bowl of cocoa puffs, and Tony ate a bagel. After they finished eating, they went into the screening room, and started watching Morgan's sex tapes again.

Meanwhile upstairs, Ravi was just waking up, and he had a morning hard-on. So he pulled the covers off of him, and wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock. He moved his when up and down his shaft, causing pre-cum to leak from the tip. He started to moan as he started to finger himself, then adding a second, and then a third, and finally adding a fourth. He sped up his hand, causing more and more pre-cum to leak out, and he could feel his fingers poking at his sweet spot. He was ready to blow his load any second.

He tilted his head back, and moaned as he shot his creamy white juices all over his chest and stomach, some even landing on his face and in his open mouth. He cleaned up with some tissues, and then headed downstairs, and joined his brother and Tony in watching his father's porn videos.

- A couple of hours later -

Luke and Ravi were making out on the couch, rubbing their naked bodies together as Ravi crawled on top, shoving his tongue down his older brother's throat.

Tony walked into the living room from the kitchen, he had a bowl of hot salsa, and a big bag of chips.

"Guys, want to watch a movie with me? You can pick" Tony said.

The brothers stopped making out and Luke said "Sure, how about we watch Jaws!"

"That okay with you Ravi?" Tony asked.

"Sure" Ravi said as he got off of Luke, and they all walked into the screening room. Luke and Ravi sat in the same chair, cuddling, and rubbing their bodies together as they pulled a blanket over them. Tony put Jaws in, and sat down in the chair next to the brothers, he placed the chips and salsa on the table between the chairs. The movie came on, and they each took a chip, and dipped it into the salsa and ate it.

Halfway through the movie, Ravi had fallen asleep, resting his head on Luke's shoulder. Luke and Tony stayed awake throughout the movie, and when it ended, Tony carried Ravi upstairs and laid him in his bed, and pulled the covers over him.

Luke and Tony went downstairs and cleaned up the screening room, then Luke said he was gonna go take a shower, and told Tony that he could join him. They both walked up to Luke's room, and into his bathroom, and jumped into the shower. During the shower, Tony sucked Luke, and Luke did the same, and they ended up fucking each other.

- A couple of hours later -

Tony was sitting on the couch, reading a gay porn magazine. The phone started ringing, and he hit the talk button and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Tony asked.

"Hey Tony, this is Jessie, I was just checking up on you guys to see how you're doing" Jessie said through the phone.

"Oh we're fine, I'm taking really good care of Luke and Ravi" Tony said with a smile.

"That's good, what have you guys been doing?" Jessie said.

"Oh nothing special, watched a few of Morgan's videos" Tony said with a smile.

"Cool, which movies? Galactopus?" Jessie asked.

"Yep! All five of them!" Tony said.

"Okay, well I just wanted to check up, see ya! Tell the kids I said hi" Jessie said.

"Oh I will, bye!" Tony said.

"Bye!" Jessie said before the phone was hung up.

Tony went back to reading his porn magazine, and then Luke walked in from in the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Luke asked.

"Jessie, she was checking up" Tony replied.

"Oh okay" Luke said as he sat next to Tony, and looked at the porn magazine, and looked at Tony's raging boner. He smiled and grasped his member in his hands, and began to move his hand up and down his shaft, causing Tony to moan as he bit his lip to keep quiet.

Soon enough, Tony shot his load, and then he and Luke slept together on the couch. Both wrapping their arms around each other, and their bodies rubbing together. Things couldn't get any more perfect, except if Ravi was sleeping with them too.

- A couple of hours later -

Tony, Luke, and Ravi were all eating dinner now in the kitchen, they were still naked, they didn't plan on wearing clothes at all for the whole week. Except if someone came over, or if they went out.

After eating, Luke went up to his room and started to draw. Ravi went to his room to play video games, and Tony got dressed, and went out to go buy groceries. So now it was just Luke and Ravi.

After beating his game, Ravi walked into the hallway and into Luke's room, seeing him draw his latest masterpiece.

"What are you drawing?" Ravi asked as he sat on the desk, giving Luke the perfect view of his dick.

"I'm drawing dad and us having sex, you know to preserve the memory" Luke said as he added the finishing details.

"That was a good night, I can't believe dad was like that, make's me hard just thinking about it" Ravi said.

"I can see that" Luke said as he stared at Ravi's stiff member.

"Well it's not my fault I'm horny" Ravi said.

"You're always horny" Luke replied as he put his drawing in the drawer.

"Whatever, I'm going to go do something for Tony" Ravi said as he stood up.

"Do what?" Luke asked.

"Well, I was searching for kinky costumes online, and I found a whole bunch, and I ordered them, and they were delivered in the mail this morning, and I'm going to go get them from downstairs, so I'm going to change and go get them" Ravi said.

"Okay, mind if I join you, I'm sure Tony will love it" Luke said.

"Sure, just wait till I get back" Ravi said as he left the room.

- Half an hour later -

Tony got back with the groceries, and put them in the kitchen. He searched for Luke and Ravi but couldn't find them. So he checked in his own bedroom, and found something quite arousing.

He found Luke and Ravi standing there, but not naked nor in their regular clothes. Luke was wearing a tight, latex-material, Superman costume, with a cape and everything. It was so tight Tony could see Luke's abs, and his nipples, and most of all, his rock-hard dick.

Ravi was wearing a sexy, schoolboy's outfit. Complete with dark gray dress shorts, with black socks and black shoes. He is wearing a buttoned-up, white collared shirt, with a blue bow tie, and he is also wearing a dark blue and green blazer. Tony could see the erection hidden underneath the fabric of his pants.

"Wow, to think there was no way you two couldn't get any hotter" Tony said with a smirk.

"Well, we need to spice things up, you know take things to the next level, and what's better than foreplay? We all loved it on Halloween!" Ravi said.

"Yeah, we bought a whole selection of costumes, some even for you too!" Luke said with a smile.

"Oh really? Do you think I should go get something on?" Tony asked.

"We already picked it out" Ravi said as he opened up the closet doors, revealing Tony's costume. Tony smiled once he saw what he has to wear. He has to wear a maid's outfit. It is black, with a white apron. It has ruffles on the sleeves, and on the skirt part, as well as a black maid hat with white ruffles. Tony will also have to wear long, white socks that go up his legs, as well as black heels, and to complete the look, he has to hold a feather-duster.

"You really want me to wear that?" Tony asked.

"Yep, now go get dressed, we'll be here" Luke said.

"Okay" Tony said as he grabbed the clothes, and walked into the bathroom. Tony also planned on adding something to the outfit, he planned on wearing a thong, he had it stashed away to use of Luke or Ravi, but he guessed he could use it too.

After about eight minutes of getting dressed, Tony finally exited the bathroom. Luke and Ravi instantly smiled as they saw Tony walk into the room. Tony could barely walk a few feet with those heels, but he managed.

"Wow, you look hot!" Ravi said.

"I don't know how girls wear these heels!" Tony said as he wobbled over to the boys.

"Just takes practice, and you have the rest of the week to break them in" Ravi replied seductively.

Tony smirked and said "So, how to we start?"

"Well, depends, who wants to be on bottom? And who wants to be on top?" Ravi said.

Luke smiled, and raised his hand and excitingly said "Can I be bottom please!"

Ravi smiled and said "Sure, me and Tony can rough you up, and then you and Tony can have your way with me, and then we can abuse Tony!"

"That sounds perfect!" Luke said excitingly.

"Alright, I guess we're going to have to teach Superman a lesson!" Tony said.

"Yep, he's been a naughty boy, and naughty boys are meant to be punished" Ravi said with a smirk.

They both pushed Luke onto the bed, and spread his legs. They examined his crotch and ass areas, seeing the tight latex-fabric clinging to his body, outlining all of his features beautifully. Luke loved to be poked and prodded like this, made him feel so naughty, and this aroused him greatly.

Tony and Ravi watched as the latex stretched with Luke's rock hard cock, it was an amazing sight. Tony quickly engulfed the young boy's monster cock inside his mouth, tasting the latex fabric. Luke moaned as he was sucked by the maid, he felt the saliva wet the latex, soaking his cock in Tony's spit, and it only turned him in more.

Ravi watched as Luke moaned in pleasure as he was sucked by Tony. He could feel himself pitching a tent, and had another idea. He smirked and ran out of the room to get something. Neither Luke nor Tony noticed he left, they both were a little preoccupied at the moment.

Seconds later, Ravi ran back in, and in his arms were three amazing items. He had a vibrator, anal beads, and the most important item of all, the dildo. The dildo was special because they found it hidden in their father's secret sex stash, it was so huge. It was about sixteen inches, and very thick, about the same size as their father's monster-like dick.

Tony continued to suck Luke. Luke grabbed the back of his head, and pulled his hair, causing him to suck faster and harder, causing both to moan louder. Luke was almost at his limit, and Tony could feel it twitching in his mouth.

Soon enough, Luke moaned out "T-Tony...I-I'm gonna c-cum!" as he fisted the man's hair.

Tony sucked faster, causing Luke to go over the edge. He quickly pulled away from Luke, as Luke screamed "I-I'm C-Cumming!" as he blew his load. Ravi and Tony watched as the latex oozed out Luke's white, sticky cum. Luke could feel the rest of his jizz trapped inside the suit, soaking his dick, and getting it sticky and wet.

Tony and Ravi smiled as Luke squirmed uncomfortably with his sticky, wet crotch. They both looked at each other, and Tony saw the contents in Ravi's arms. He smiled and nodded, knowing what Ravi had in mind.

Tony walked over to Luke, and dragged him to the edge of the bed, and flipped him onto his stomach. So now Luke had his knees on the ground, and his upper half on the bed, with his butt stuck in the air. Luke obliged without complication, totally fine with anything they would do to him. Right now, he was their pet, their slave, and he was thrilled by it.

Tony and Ravi had the perfect view of Luke's round ass. The latex was so tight, that it even wedged into his butt crack, only making Tony and Ravi more aroused. Tony firmly squeezed Luke's butt cheeks, as he moved his face to his ass, smelling the pleasant aroma of the young boy.

Ravi then moved Tony's hand, and quickly spanked Luke a few times, causing him to yelp in surprise. Then Tony got on his knees, and spread Luke's butt cheeks, and grabbed the latex-like fabric, and quickly stretched it apart, tearing it, and creating a hole. Ravi and Tony could now see Luke's tight, pink entrance, just itching for cock.

Tony moved out of the way, and Ravi got down on his knees, he put his face up to Luke's ass, admiring it's perfect round shape, along with his hairless hole, it looked so fuckable. Ravi spread apart Luke's butt cheeks, and quickly shoved his tongue inside his tight entrance.

Luke moaned in pleasure as his brother jammed his tongue deep inside his ass, getting it moist and tender. Ravi glided his hands up Luke's legs, rubbing against the latex leggings.

Tony watched as Ravi licked and shoved his tongue inside his brother, it was so arousing. Tony's erection could clearly be seen through his maid's outfit, and it hurt with the thong on.

After a couple minutes, Ravi pulled his tongue out of Luke's hole. It was coated in saliva, and had spit inside. Ravi smiled and slowly inserted his index finger inside his brother. Then he added a second finger, and then a third, and finally adding a fourth. Luke moaned as his brother poked at his sweet spot, he was unbelievably horny.

After a few more minutes of stretching Luke, Ravi pulled his fingers out, and walked over to Tony, and whispered in his ear. Tony smiled and nodded, they both had something up their sleeve. Ravi walked over to the sex toys he brought in, and grabbed the vibrator. He then walked over to the bedside table, and opened a drawer, and pulled out a roll of tape.

While Tony walked over to Luke, and flipped him back over on his back, showing him his rock hard bulge, still stained in cum. Ravi walked over, and taped one part of the vibrator on his latex-covered cock, and then taped the other part on his leg. He then turned it on, causing Luke to start moaning incredibly loud as the vibrator messages his dick, sending chills throughout his body, causing him to drool in pleasure.

Tony then grabbed Luke's legs and lifted them in the air, giving him and Ravi perfect view of his ass and still wet hole. Ravi then grabbed the next sex toy, the anal beads. Each bead were about the size of a golf-ball, and there were six on the string. He gave the anal beads to Tony.

Tony got down on his knees, and put the first bead against Luke's hole, and slowly pushed it in. One by one, Luke's hole swallowed the beads, getting to the ring that Tony must pull to get them out.

Luke was still moaning from the vibrator, he had loads of pre-cum oozing out, getting his crotch even stickier. But now he was filled with the anal beads, only giving him more pleasure.

Ravi then got on the bed, and put his face above Luke's, and gently kissed him, which quickly escalated to a full on tongue war. Trying to find out who was dominant, but eventually, Ravi won, and he was gifted the luxury of exploring Luke's mouth with his tongue.

Tony grabbed the ring of the anal beads, and slowly pulled it. Luke moaned in between the kisses as he felt his hole stretch as a bead pulled out, and then quickly seal shut, only to be opened again, and one by one, Luke felt his ass empty out.

The vibrator was still on Luke's cock, and it would stay that way until they were done, which could be a while. Tony grabbed the final and most important sex toy. The dildo. Luke's eyes widened as he saw the monster, god-like dildo. It looked so much like his father's cock.

"You ready for this bad boy?" Tony asked Luke.

"F-Fuck yeah!" Luke stuttered as he felt close to cumming from the vibrator.

"Okay champ" Tony said as he walked over to Luke.

He aligned the monster dildo with Luke's tiny entrance. He looked at Luke one more time, and he nodded.

Tony smiled, and slowly pushed the tip of the dildo inside Luke's tight hole. Luke gasped as he felt it enter his body, stretching his anus wide. Inch by inch, Tony pushed more of the massive dildo inside the young boy, stretching his hole to five times it's normal size.

After getting the tip of the dildo inside Luke, Tony began to push more of the shaft inside. Luke moaned and gasped as he felt it hit his prostate, making him feel unbelievably good. Luke was close to cumming, but Ravi told him not to, and told him he has to hold it I'm until the very end. This was basically torture for Luke, not being able to release his load was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do.

Tony pushed about half of the monster dildo inside Luke, stretching his hole to beyond it's original size. Luke felt the dildo fill his insides, twisting and churning his organs, completely rearranging his stomach.

Then without warning, Tony completely forced all the dildo inside Luke. Luke's eyes widened and he let out an ear-splitting scream as his insides were turned to mush. He felt the dildo destroy his ass, and hit his stomach. It felt exactly like how his father had fucked him.

Ravi watched in awe, he was astounded by how Luke can take all that inside him. He lustfully kissed Luke, silencing the boy's screams.

Tony pulled the dildo out, and then shoved it back in, and repeated it over and over again. Luke got used to pain, which soon turned to pleasure. He was really close to cumming, but Ravi wouldn't allow it.

Luke acted like their slave, their lustful slave. He moaned and screamed in pleasure as he was fucked by the plastic sex toy, while wearing this kinky Superman costume. He started to kiss Ravi, shoving each other's tongues down their throats, tasting each other's saliva.

Soon, Tony figured Luke's entrance was wide enough, so he slowly pulled the dildo out of Luke. After pulling it out, Luke's hole was bright red, and stretched to about six times it's original size. Tony could clearly see deep inside Luke through his newly stretched hole.

Ravi broke off from kissing Luke, and got off the bed and stood beside Tony. They had an idea.

"Alright, Luke, I've stretched your hole a lot! I can even see your insides from here. But now, me and Ravi are gonna fuck you, at the same time. Are you okay with that?" Tony said.

Luke looked at them and stuttered "D-Do as you please daddy! I'm your g-guy's slave now"

Tony and Ravi looked at each other, and smiled, they were totally going to abuse Luke. Tony grabbed Luke's legs, and pulled them back up in the air. He then grabbed the bottom of his maid dress, and pulled it up, giving Ravi and Luke view of his rock hard cock, hidden beneath his laced, pink thong. While Ravi unzipped his gray dress shorts, and dropped them to his ankles, and then he grabbed the waistband of his white briefs, and slid them down to his ankles as well. Both of them had rock hard boners, just itching for sex.

Tony moved the front of his thong to the side, allowing his cock to bounce out, it was already oozing pre-cum, same with Ravi. Tony aligned his fourteen-inch, throbbing, piece of meat to Luke's stretched opening. He slowly eased it in without complication, and had plenty of room to spare, and that's where Ravi comes in.

Ravi stood beside Tony, who's cock was already plunged deep inside Luke. He aligned his ten-inch, juicy, pre-cum covered cock with Luke's entrance, and slowly slid it inside next to Tony's.

Luke gasped as both cocks stretched out his hole a little more. Tony and Ravi looked at each other and nodded, and then they both started moving. Luke began to moan even louder as he was double-penetrated by his lovers.

Tony and Ravi pulled out, and then shoved back in, instantly hitting Luke's sweet spot. His insides were so loose, so tender, so raw. Luke loved being banged in the ass, especially when they hit his spot at just the right angle, it truly felt like he was in heavenly bliss.

Luke was still moaning and panting not only from the double-fucking, but also from vibrator. Ravi had turned the vibrating up, so now it was even harder for Luke not to blow his load.

Tony and Ravi fucked Luke like an animal, like a slave, like their pet, and Luke didn't mind one bit. He knew that Tony and Ravi truly loved him, and that he loved them back. He thought they all would be together forever, living in their own home, somewhere in the city, having the best time's of their lives.

Luke lost his train of thought when he felt his insides fill with Ravi's white, creamy, semen. He moaned in pleasure as his stomach was flooded by his brother's sweet nectar. Next up was Tony, he was still pounding away at Luke's cum-filled asshole.

Soon enough, Tony reached his limit, and shot gallons of his silky, white, ropes of jizz inside Luke's body.

Luke gasped in pleasure as he felt Tony's warm semen rush through his body. His insides were now made up of cum. He could feel his brother's cum and Tony's cum fill his stomach, it felt amazing.

Then Luke lost it, he had been keeping it in for what felt like forever, and after feeling his insides fill up with cum, he had to shoot his load too. So he tilted his head, arched his back, and moaned as he blew his white, sticky load out. Ravi and Tony watched as it shot out from the latex material, landing all over Luke's chest, stomach, and legs. Along with the inside of his costume fill with sticky, wet semen.

Tony and Ravi slowly pulled their cocks out of Luke's hole, and within seconds, gallons upon gallons of their silky, white semen flooded out of Luke's body. Landing all over the bed, and all over the floor. Luke just laid their, out of breath as his inside's emptied out. He was panting, and sweating, and couldn't speak. Same goes for Tony and Ravi.

They all looked at each other, and smiled. They were not done yet, after all Luke has to get his revenge on Tony and Ravi, they were definitely going to have a long night, and it was only just beginning.

(End of Chapter 17)

Alright, I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but the beginning of Summer was just so hectic I didn't have time to write, but now I'm back on track :) The next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
